Not Just A Dream
by xxx4everAlonexxx
Summary: It's every Black butler fangirl's dream to enter the world of Black Butler. But will a dream become a nightmare when Danielle is suddenly transported inside her favorite anime/manga? This was written for fun, but hey readers can enjoy it too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So I figured my other story was getting pretty serious, and I started feeling…uptight? I'm not sure if that word fits, but I'm writing this story just because I wanna have some fuuun~ so read :) …Or not. Your choice. This is purely a just for fun fanfic. Oh I read the manga, and I didn't watch the first season so….it could be different…**

**Me no own Kuroshitsuji/Black butler (but I do own my OC)**

'Click!' I closed my laptop. Tired, I stretched out my arms, yawning. I rubbed at my eyes sleepily, feeling fatigue try to claim my body. I had spent the past few **hours** watching Black Butler, comparing the dub with the sub. Did I regret this? No. I was Danielle La Pena, major Black Butler fan, and current SebbyxCiel shipper. I could have probably spent more time on the laptop, if sleep didn't try to take me down so often. I glanced at my clock, wondering how many hours of sleep I had left, and groaned loudly. The bright red numbers glowed 4:23 am. I had to wake up at 7 for school tomorrow. Oh well, I regret nothing. I leaped into my warm, inviting bed, mentally squealing "_I LOVE YOU SEBASTIIIIAAAAAAAAN! ~ 3" _Knowing sleep wouldn't let me surrender so easily, I stuffed my ear buds into my ear and took out my Itouch. I scrolled down my music list to Black Bird by Yuya Matsushita; one of Black Butler's ending songs. As the smooth, calming music poured into my ears, I let sleep take over, dreaming of Sebastian.

… _(NEXT DAY)_…

I was woken by rough shaking, and the sound of a very annoying voice.

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay? Miss!"

At the concerned tone, I realized my back ached like crazy. Almost as if I had been sleeping on the floor… I opened my eyes to on open sky, and a small, blonde-haired boy with bright green eyes. He was leaning over me with a distressed face.

"Ah! Miss! You've woken up! You mustn't sleep here! This is a garden!"

A…garden? I shot upright, confused with the words. I had for _**sure**_ gone to bed in my actual bed, not in our front lawn. But then I realized that this wasn't my lawn. Not at all. In fact I didn't even think it was a garden. As I looked around, I realized the grass was only growing in patches, and the trees seemed to have lost all their leaves.

"Is this what you call a garden?" I asked the young boy.

The boy ducked his head and in what I believed to be embarrassment. "Well, I made a few mistakes and-"

He continued to explain, and I took this chance to get a closer look at him. His golden blonde hair was held back from his face using multiple hair clips, except for one strand right in the middle. He had a straw hat tied around his neck, resting on his back. He wore loose, plain clothes and had gardener's gloves on. If anything, I would say he closely resembled Finny… Nah, there was no way. Black butler was merely, no matter how much I wished it to be real, a manga and an anime. The boy was still talking, and I tuned him out as I picked leaves and grass off of me.

"FINNY!"

The boy and I both jumped as a loud voice cut across the…"garden." But wait, Finny? And that voice sounded awfully familiar…

"How many times must you destroy my garden?" That voice again, and the harsh, annoyed tone reminded me of a certain anime character.

Oh no. This had to be wrong. Maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe I'm in a different neighborhood. I mean, Finny was a common name…right? Then, Finny burst out into tears.

"Young master! I didn't mean to kill the plants. I didn't! But I found this young Miss…"

Young master? No no no no no! This couldn't be happening! Wait…I actually enjoyed this a bit. So…yes yes yes yes? My suspicions were proved true when a short boy with an eye patch over his right eye stalked up to us, with a _very_ handsome butler following behind him.

"Finny, I'll deal with you later. And Sebastian, bring her to my study. I wish to speak with her." After giving out his orders, he walked off, head held high.

Yup, that was Ciel. And if that was Ciel I was in Black Butler. With a sigh, I turned to say goodbye to Finny, and was met with Sebastian's chest. Oh gawhd, he was so close! I had to hold in my nosebleed, and my fangirling He looked at me, bright smile lighting up his face.

"Young lady, if you would follow me."

He walked past me, headed in the same direction Ciel had gone. Half-excited- and half-scared, I followed him through the halls of Phantomhive manor. Sebastian _was_ a demon, and Ciel just seemed to be a cold, unloving boy. I was thinking about my chances of survival in this world, and walked straight into a wall.

'Thump!'

I fell to the ground, shaken out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Sebastian staring down at me, a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Miss, the door is over here."

He gestured to an open door, leading into the all-too familiar study of Ciel Phantomhive. I stood, brushing some invisible dirt off of me. I put on a fake smile, not wanting to face Ciel's wrath, and walked in. As soon as I stepped inside, Sebastian closed and locked the door.

"Now sit. I have questions to ask."

I slowly walked over to the nearest chair, admiring the study as it looked exactly as it did in the manga.

"Okay. Let's begin. First, what do you know about me?"

I had been in a daze until his sharp voice reached my ears, and when my brain registered what he said, I almost fell off the chair in laughter. He was asking a major Black Butler fangirl what she knew? Not smart. It took all of my willpower to hold in my giggles and **not** say "I know you secretly love your smexy butler." Instead, I decided that the smartest choice would be to play dumb.

"I don't know anything!" I insisted, staring at him innocently.

"Next. What are you doing on Phantomhive grounds?" He cut quickly to the next question.

"I really don't know!" That was true; I really had no idea what I was doing inside an anime.

"Hm. Who are you?" He kept his gaze fierce, and it seemed to be trying to burn a hole in my face.

"I'm Danielle. Nice to meet you!" I replied cheerfully, hoping he wouldn't notice the utter fangirl love that was pouring out of my body.

"Yes, well, Danielle why do you wear such odd clothing?" At that question, I felt my face drop.

Odd clothing? I looked down at my outfit, determined to find any oddness. My "outfit" consisted of loose faded jeans, and a blue/pink plaid half-sleeve shirt with a pink tank top underneath. I wasn't wearing any shoes, and my feet were only covered by socks. Maybe that was odd? I hadn't bothered to change into pajamas before jumping into bed last night.

"Those clothes seem to be for men." He looked at me, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Right! The time era thingie was set in the past London, and back then women were all about ridiculous looking, fluffy dresses.

"Ah, I just woke up dressed like this." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

Technically, I was telling the truth. There really wasn't much I could do, I didn't know much about this time period. I snapped back to attention at the sound of Ciel's exasperated sigh.

"Sebastian, bring her to a room. We'll deal with her later. I have paperwork to complete. For the time being, prepare a room for our…_guest._"

I noticed the slight pause before he said guest, and I couldn't blame him. Would you take kindly to a stranger discovered in your garden? I figured I would have to do my best to deal with the situation, and try to fit in. I heard the creak of a door open, and saw Sebastian waiting.

"If you would follow me once more, my lady." He said; that same false smile on his face. I had watched _way_ too much Black Butler to fall for his fake butler appearance.

"Of course." I replied.

I walked through the halls once more, this time wondering where the infamous failures of servants were. It would be stupid to ask, because right now, "I don't know anything." I let out another deep sigh, the depth of the situation finally sinking in to my stubborn brain. Before I knew it, we had reached a nicely furnished room and Sebastian shoved me inside.

"You will wait here." He said in that low, uncaring tone I love so much.

**There** was the demon I fangirled over every chapter in the anime. I sat down on the bed with a huff, only to feel slight pain in my butt. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out…MY ITOUCH? Oh yes, I had fallen asleep with it. Well, there's nothing like cheery music to lift my spirits! Not like I could log into Facebook in this era, and I was **not** going to waste time by taking pictures. I looked through my music and randomly pressed on a song. Lucky for me, I ended up tapping on a Kuroshitsuji Tik Tok parody. Unfortunately for me, I had the unstoppable urge to sing along.

The first time I listened, I restrained myself quite well, just a few hums and toe taps here and there. Feeling confident, I put the song on replay.

The third time around, I had just dropped the humming and was singing softly to myself, my toe tapping like crazy.

The fifth time around I was on the bed jumping up and down, "singing" at the top of my lungs.

"_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Pentacle on my eye_

_That's right,_

_I'm not nice so you can kiss my feet and cry_

_I'm rich, not a prick,_

_So don't make me throw a fit or,_

_I will kill you!_

_I will kill you!_

_Kuroshitsuji,_

_It's a show about me and my sucky life_

_And all the people that have died_

_Some say it's yaoi, but I like to believe that,_

_I'm a straight boy!_

_I'm a straight boy!"_

I belted out the last few words, and feeling absolutely refreshed, turned it off. I sat down with a happy sigh, respecting the pure AWESOMENESS of the song. Oh the wonderful things you could get off of YouTube.

"Ahem!"

I squeaked at the unexpected voice, and looked up at a fuming Ciel and what seemed to be a slightly amused Sebastian.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY~ I had fun writing this! And I will continue to write this until I feel less stressed. :D So if anyone is interested in the parody Danielle was singing, go to YouTube and look up "Kuroshitsuji Tik Tok Parody" and it's the one by GodsGracelessAngel9  
So now I'm off to write the next chappy! This is a wonderful stress reliever :D Oh ya, review if you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter :D Enjoy~**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

My face flushed with embarrassment as I realized they must have witnessed my little "concert." Ciel's face was also flushed, but I could easily tell he was flushing due to anger and most likely, homicidal thoughts. Sebastian had that world-famous smirk plastered on his face. In an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness, I tried to start a conversation.

"Why hello there! Any reason you decided to drop by?"

"Cut the nonsense! Why did you ridicule my name in such a manner?" Ciel was the same shade as a cherry, and I could see his hand twitching. Play dumb time! If there was anything I knew how to do, it was deny, deny, deny.

"Your name? I'm afraid I don't know your name." I smiled sweetly, knowing I had him caught.

"Bu-bu-but! That song! It-it-it it is absolutely degrading! _**I**_ am Ciel Phantomhive!" He sputtered, obviously confused.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ciel. But, exactly _what_ made you think this little tune was about you? Do you really wish for me to kiss your feet while in tears?" I could feel my smile widen. I must look like the Cheshire cat by now. But I couldn't resist a little fun, and using this distraction, I was able to successfully hide my Itouch in my pocket, unnoticed. At my teasing, Ciel then turned a deeper shade of red.

"No! That's preposterous." I noticed that Ciel was avoiding my eyes. "Don't distract me from my original goal. I came here to tell you your future at the manor."

Now there was some surprising news. I figured they would throw me out as soon as they got the chance, especially after that whole singing shenanigan.

"My future? At the manor?" I switched my gaze from Ciel to Sebastian, then from Sebastian to Ciel. Ciel let out a deep sigh, probably trying to calm himself down.

"Yes. You will work here. I have interest in you." His voice returned to the sharp tone it was on a usual basis. But wait? Me? **WORK?** I was an otaku for a reason! I don't _do_ physical labor.

"What exactly will I be doing?" I lifted an eyebrow with a mix of curiosity and disgust.

He looked at me with a smirk that sent chills up my spine. "You will be doing whatever I want you to."

His tone and attitude reeked of arrogance as he turned to leave the room. I was now starting to truly understand Sebastian. And because I never was good at controlling my temper, I muttered

"Isn't that what Sebastian's for? I bet you two have _lots_ of fun doing what you want."

I rolled my eyes, letting the SebbyxCiel shipper in me have a party when Ciel's ears turned a soft shade of pink. He turned around instantly, pointing an accusing finger.

"YOU! What did you say?" The boy practically yelled. I put my "I don't know" face on again.  
"Why, young master, I only said that you must be tired from doing all that work and that I would be _**glad**_ to help you!" I could imagine the sparkles and flowers in the background of my sweet smile. Ciel's eyebrow twitched in agitation.

"Yes, well a servant of the Phantomhive manor must have proper clothing. Sebastian, prepare a maid's uniform for Danielle." Wow, Ciel was really serious about this "work" thing. Then, the word maid sunk into my brain. Mey-rin was a maid, and I have never wanted to, _nor will I ever,_ cosplay as her. That dress just wasn't something I agreed with. I was a Sebastian kind of girl, knives and shiny pocket watch included.

"Um..Cie-Young master, would it be too much to ask for a butler's uniform?" I wasn't too attracted to skirts. Ciel looked at me, his one visible eye wide with surprise.

"That's ridiculous! Why are you so attached to men's clothing?" Oh. No. He. DIDN'T! You did not just insult my outfit; I don't care how much I love you! But seeing as I would have to cooperate with him for a while, I held my anger in.

"You see, young master, I much rather prefer the comfort of pants...err trousers?" Darn this era, I had no idea what did and didn't make sense.

"I see, well Sebastian just alter your uniform so it is suitable." And with that, Ciel left the room. I blinked, wondering why he had just given me what I wanted, and without some sort of ridicule or threat. Did he order Sebastian to kill me in secret? I stared at Sebastian in fear, completely aware of what he was capable of doing. He turned to me and I flinched when his eyes met mine.

"Danielle, I'll be taking your measurements now." I stood there silently, and awkwardly, as Sebastian revolved around me with a measuring tape in hand.

Was I happy that Sebastian was close? **HEYALL YA!** Was I afraid that he would snap my neck? Yes. Very. So I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding in when I heard a genuine Mey-rin nosebleed squeal from the hallway. I rushed out, actually glad to see a pool of blood growing under Mey-rin.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" I asked with false concern, really just trying to get away from Sebastian.

"So...close….touching….Oh SEBASTIAN!"

Well, she had obviously taken the measuring session the wrong way. I stood, knowing full well she would recover, and returned to the room I had left. I wasn't surprised at all when I found a completely finished butler's uniform standing where I had just been. Yay demon powers! I ran over to the uniform, almost dying from the perfection. I was _**so**_ going to use this for Sebastian cosplay once I got home. I looked at Sebastian, my fear of death completely slipping my mind.

"Thanks Sebby! I love it!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I had no idea where in the manga or anime I'd been dropped, and I had no idea if this nickname had been used by Grell yet. My worries were worsened when Sebastian's eyebrow rose.

"Sebby? My lady, if I may ask, how did you get that name?" Yup, not introduced. I bet they didn't even know who Grell _was._

"Uh, um, Sebastian is just a mouthful, so I shortened it! TA-DA!" I could feel a bead of sweat slip down my face. Sebastian stared at me, probably trying to decipher my personality, when he let out a deep sigh.

"I do hope you refrain from using that name again. And would you kindly change into your uniform?" My guess is that Sebastian couldn't handle more than one child. Nodding my head in excitement, I grabbed the uniform and dashed into the bathroom. I stripped, and quickly changed into it, knowing full well there were eyes almost _everywhere_ in this manor. I admired myself in the mirror, taking in the details. Wrinkle-free black pants, with a crisp white blouse on top, covered with a gray vest. I slipped on the gloves, and tried to tie my tie. I failed. **Epically.** Like, did you know tying a tie the shoelace way looks absolutely ridiculous? Frustrated, I undid the monstrosity of a knot, picked up my coat, and searched the manor for Sebastian. I mean, not like Ciel could tie a tie, he has Sebastian dress him every morning. I wandered around the halls, wondering if the Phantomhive manor had looked this big and confusing in the manga. A loud, explosion shook the building. My Black Butler senses told me I was nearing the kitchen, and Bard. I turned a corner and Voilà! I was staring at a battlefield. The walls were now completely burnt an ugly black, and a peek around the doors explained why. Bard was sitting on the floor, his blonde hair in an afro, and a weapon in his hand. He was staring at what seemed to be flaming meat. I was giggling uncontrollably because it's one thing to watch it on a screen and another to witness it yourself.

"Hehe…Ahem...Heheheh" I brought his attention to me.

"Oh! Why're you in my kitchen? Are you new or something?" He pulled down his goggles as he spoke, showing the trademark Bard idiot face.

Giggling, I bowed to introduce myself. "Yes, I am a new servant. I go by Danielle. And you are?"

"Bardroy. Call me Bard. Nice to meet ya! So, why are ya here?" He reached out to shake my hand. I shook his hand, smiling and restraining my inner fan girl.

"Oh, I just can't tie my tie, and I was looking for some help." I pointed to my still undone tie, hanging all limp and pathetic.

"Ah let ol' Bard help ya out!" he grabbed both ends of my tie, and I rolled my eyes already knowing he would get nowhere.

I was painfully right. I didn't even know a tie could look so **horrible.** Not even my useless attempts had gotten it as mangled and horrid as Bard's one try. At my disgusted glance, Bard apologized nervously.

"Hahahahaha, I think I did something wrong. Sorry." Then, his eyes bugged out and he started trembling, which could only mean Sebastian was somewhere near.

"Oh dear, you should have just had me tie it." In a blur of fast-moving hands, Sebastian had my tie looking perfect.

"Now" he turned his hateful glare to Bard "Fix this mess. We have a guest arriving shortly."

"Guest?" I was curious; I still had no idea where ion the manga or anime I was.

"Yes. Sir Clause is visiting from Italy."

I could feel my brain snap. Sir Clause was the frikkin **first chapter** in the manga. I noticed Sebastian smirk as he looked down at me.

"And it would be most helpful if you do not _**sing**__" _And with that he left.

**Second Chapter End! Okay so I might not update this for a few days, but I WILL update! So just wait patiently I guess? Review if you wanna!**

**Invader Jillz: Because I can't PM you I will just reply here I guess. I just modeled Danielle after **_**any**_** crazy obsessed fangirl! Besides, what fun is a normal character? Please continue to read my story :D**

**Okay I'm done ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOOOOOOOOW~ So many people like my story :D That's nice :) Well since everyone's been asking for it, I updated!**

**Me no own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler **

I watched as Sebastian walked away, trying to register his words. Did he just tell me not to sing? Tch, I bet he was just jealous of my wonderful singing skills! Actually, I knew I couldn't sing to save my life, and it was **just** my luck that one of the hottest anime characters EVER had to hear me. I let out a deep sigh, and started to analyze my situation. Today, Sir Clause would be visiting, and that was something that happened in the first chapter of the manga. That meant I was stuck at the beginning of Black Butler. I would get to witness everything for real? Now **that** was something to look forward to. Then, I remembered something very important. Episode 4. _**THE CORSET SCENE!**_ Ignoring the consequences, I let out my fangirl squeal.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

This meant…I could witness the SebbyxCiel goodness for myself! I felt something hot and wet drip down my face. When I used my hand to wipe it off, it was covered in blood. I was having a Mey-rin style nosebleed. As in, there was a pool of blood slowly widening at my feet. But no matter how much my blood loss intrigued me (really! I didn't know so much blood could come out of my head!), I knew at some point it would become unhealthy. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and leaned forward; suddenly, I was ripped out of my thoughts.

"Oi! Danielle, Sebastian said we had to- hey you're bleedin! You okay?"

Bard was staring at the pool of drying blood underneath my feet, and there were still a few drops of blood leaving my nose. I raised my free hand to show him I was fine.

"Bard, it's okay. I just…walked into a wall."

Yup. That's right. I walked into a wall. I wasn't daydreaming about Sebby and Ciel having midnight fun. Nope. No. And right at that moment, Sebastian walked back in.

"Bard how is-"

He stopped talking as soon as he took in the pitiful sight that was Bard and I and the destroyed kitchen. I quickly hid behind Bard, knowing full well that Sebastian wouldn't hesitate to reprimand the servants. But instead of going on a controlled rampage, Sebastian just let out a deep sigh.

"Oh this won't do. Everyone out, out!"

Within a few seconds, Bard and I were out in the hall, and both of us had been pushed by Sebastian. Bard gave me that same apologetic smile. I returned it, knowing it was also my fault that we had gotten nowhere on kitchen clean-up.

"Well, I guess we should just head to our rooms and stay out of trouble." Bard suggested.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran straight into my room and locked the door. I hadn't been able to listen to my music yet, after the whole parody incident, and without my music, I could become mentally unstable. I didn't belong in this world, and I had to remind myself that every chance I got. I needed something to distract myself…Ah! I could dance! Not like was a dancing extraordinaire or anything, but my friends and I had planned on learning a K-pop dance together. And after all, Sebastian said he didn't want me to **sing**, he said nothing about dancing. I set my Itouch down on the nightstand by the bed. I flung my coat onto the bed, and hurriedly pulled off my tie. I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my blouse, and voilà! I was all comfortable and free to dance. I yanked my ear buds out of my Itouch, and tapped play on Lucifer by SHINee. **(Author: Something else you might want to look up so it makes sense. )** The intro began playing loudly.

"_Soomeul gotdo chatji mot hae naneun piharyeogo _

_ hal su eopneun negae na_

_ .damyeon jungmal _

_Naegae eereo jineun mala_

_Her whisper is the Lucifer_

_Nareul mukko sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde_

_ .gae barabwa_

_Ojik neoman neoman gadeuk _

_Geobu hal su eopneun neo ae Lucifer_

_Geobu hal su eopneun Lucifer_

_ neoneun machi cheonsa gateun ulgullo_

_Nareul saneun eeyura malhago, malhago"_

I didn't know the dance after that line, so I walked over to my Itouch and turned the music off. I was reviewing the dance steps in my head when I heard a small 'click.' My door swung open, and in the doorway was Ciel, holding a small key. Ugh, what was the point of locks if someone else had the key? I prepared myself for the questions; this boy just has bad timing doesn't he?

"Bard told me you were in your room. What was that?" He asked his blue eye glittering with interest.

"What was what?" I asked, slightly panting and a thin sheet of sweat on my forehead.

"That. It wasn't in English!" He made hand motions that were somewhat similar to the dance. I giggled a bit, noticing his flustered expression.

"Oh, that was just, um, a cultural dance….that I learned from a friend!" I quickly improvised an explanation. "She visited once from…Asia?" I knew there was an Asia because of Lau, but there even a Korea at this time? It was times like this I wish I had paid attention in school. Ciel looked at me, trying to decide whether I was lying or not.

"Hmph. Fine. But, there was a contraption that played music on your nightstand…"

"Ah! Hey Ciel! Can you tie my tie? I can't do it myself, and I knew a mature young man like you would be able to." I quickly changed topic, and I knew the bit at the end would take Ciel's attention.

"You will refer to me as young master. And…of course I can tie a tie." Ciel was bluffing, _obviously_, but I pretended not to notice. I slipped the long black tie around my neck, and let Ciel do his work.

"But, young master I believe we are close in age! I am 14! So, it would be fine to call you Ciel, right?" I smiled sweetly. Ciel, still fumbling around with the tie, shot a deadly glare at me. I continued smiling. I won.

"Fine. You may call me Ciel. Now could you bend down a bit? The only reason I can't tie it is because you're so **tall!"**

He was right. Even sitting down, I was a few inches above him, so I leaned over until we were eye-to-eye. Personally, I was too close to his face for comfort, but if I was uncomfortable, then _he_ must be even more so.

"Better?" I asked, taunting him a bit. In reply, Ciel turned a bit pink and looked away.

"No. And my guest will arrive soon, so Sebastian will have to be the one to tie it." He stood and quickly left the room, eyes on the ground. As soon as he was out of sight, I let out my laughter. Oh my friends would never believe me if I told them I had just outwitted Ciel Phantomhive. I stood and walked out the door, still giggling, when I bumped into someone. Bright red hair, thick circular glasses, I instantly recognized her as Mey-rin. I remembered I hadn't "officially" met her yet, so I held out my hand in greeting.

"Hi! I'm Danielle, a new servant of the Phantomhive manor." Mey-rin smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Mey-rin, the maid. Um…May I ask, what were you and the young master doing?" Mey-rin turned a deep shade of red when she asked her question. It was obvious she had misunderstood something, but I quite enjoyed playing dumb.

"Hm?" I tilted my head in pretend confusion, and she began to stutter.

"W-w-well y-you and the y-y-young m-master were s-s-so close and..." She went off into hysterics, and an evil thought entered my mind. There's nothing wrong with having some fun.

I winked and put my finger up to my lips. "Shhh...It'll be our little secret, between two ladies. 'Kay?" Mey-rin nodded, and ran off to some random direction, looking like she had just remembered to do something. That was strange…I looked around me and realized that all the characters where nowhere in sight. Then again, it was a large manor. I let out a deep sigh, and started to walk in a random direction. I still got lost easily, but I figured I would get _**somewhere**_ if I walked in one direction long enough.

"How often must you destroy your tie?"

I jumped at the unexpected voice. I turned around to see Sebastian with a disapproving frown on his face. He shook his head at the pathetic thing that was my tie. While redoing it, he gave me orders.

"Our guest will be arriving soon, so I suggest you wait with the young master while I check with the preparations. Follow me" We walked through the halls in silence, and I was staring at my tie in amazement. How does a mangled, wrinkled, pathetic piece of black cloth become so magnificent when Sebastian touches it?

"Miss Danielle, Young master is further ahead. I will be taking care of some important matters so feel free to go on ahead." He sighed, and walked into a room.

My curious nature wouldn't let me just keep walking, so I peeked my head through the open door. Inside the room, Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny were all being scolded by Sebastian, and I only heard snippets of the conversation.

"Weed killer!"

"Pushcart!"

"Raw meat!"

Ah, this was the scene right before Sir Clause's arrival, where the servants all fail epically…but then Sebastian goes all superman. And almost as if on cue, Sebastian held up Tanaka's tea cup.

"This is what we'll do."

I left, and walked towards the main door. Sir Clause would arrive soon, and by then this place will be like mini-Japan. After a few minutes of waiting, the other servants joined me by the door. Finny turned towards me.

"Miss! It's you. But why are you here?" He asked, obviously happy.

"Call me Danielle, Finny. And I'll be working here from now on, so of course I would wait by the door for our guest." I returned his smile with one of my own.

Sebastian caught all our attention with a clap of his hands.

"The guest has arrived. Prepare to greet Sir Clause."

Everyone stepped into line by the doors, and I stood by Finny, glad that I had obsessed enough to remember how this scene goes. The door creaked and swung open, and at the sight of our guest we all bowed.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!"

Sebastian stepped forward, and personally greeted him, as the head servant. I was daydreaming, when suddenly Sir Clause was patting me on the head.

"Seems there are more new faces! And who might you be?"

Ugh, this man was like a mall Santa Clause…wait...Clause…Sir Clause…hmm. My thoughts were interrupted by Mey-rin's shrill voice.

"Oh I do believe she is Young master's gi-"

"I am the young master's second butler-in-training. Pleased to meet you Sir Clause!" I bowed, using my 'mature' self. I didn't want to disgrace the Phantomhive name after all.

"_Butler_ in training? Shouldn't you be working with the maid?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I prefer the work of a butler, and I find myself more comfortable in this uniform" I smiled.

Sir Clause looked at me with a mix of understanding and accusations of being a homo. Hm, did they have lesbians in this time period? Sebastian led him on a tour around the manor, and I looked at Mey-rin and winked. Mey-rin instantly "understood" and nodded energetically. Suddenly, Bard pulled Mey-rin and I into some bushes.

"Wait. Bard what-?"

"SSHH! Just watch!"  
I let out a deep sigh. Oh right, the three servants had hidden while waiting for their "parts." I watched as Sir Clause slid a small box across the table. That must be the game, but Ciel never played childish games. I had never understood why he would want it. My thoughts drifted to the parody I was singing. There was something in the lyrics…

"…_Some Italian guy stealing my crack..."_  
I gasped loudly.

"OH MAI GAWHD ITS CRACK!" I accidentally yelled out loud, really loud.

Every head turned towards me. I felt my face flush. I lifted up a gloved hand and coughed awkwardly.  
"Ahem. It's _a_ crack. I apologize for my lack of grammar skills. Sebastian, there is _a_ crack in the wall."

I swear I saw Sebastian laugh at me silently.

"Of course, I will to attend to it later."

Still flushing, I stared at the ground.  
"Well, I just wanted to bring that to your attention."

More embarrassed than I've ever been in reality, I silently stalked back to my room. I plugged my ear buds back into my ear, and played some music, only to discover one of them wasn't working. ARGH, must've happened when I yanked them. And almost as if it mocked me, the Tik Tok parody began playing.

**TADA! The third chapter! That bit about the ear buds is true…all of my headphones and ear buds have suddenly stopped working in one side :( This is how I let out the frustration..**

**Is anyone here a K-pop fan? Cuz I am...I figured it would be sad if I didn't put K-pop in **_**any**_** of my stories so…Its here! YAY SHINee! (BTW Lucifer has got to be the hardest dance I've ever seen, which is why it makes me laugh when I think of Ciel imitating it…we all know he can't dance) **

**And YAY YOU GUYS! You guys gave me so many reviews it would be mean not to update…hmm…Let's try to make it 20 reviews? Yes? Well let's see what happens…**

**Oh I'll start replying to reviews here at the end of the chapter, just cuz I'm too lazy to keep pressing the reply button… Ok until next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter! Dang, you guys review fast. O_O**

**Once again, I never have and never will own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

I pouted as I stared up at the ceiling, one ear bud blasting music into my brain, the other lay on the bed uselessly. I had considered going back downstairs to witness the rest of the scene, but what was the point? Technically, I'd already seen it. I heard a soft knock at the door. Surprised, I stuffed my Itouch under the pillow.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal Sebastian...and he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Miss Danielle, I've inspected all the walls, and there are no cracks whatsoever." I felt my face flush again.

"Oh then I apologize for my mistake. I will refrain from making comments again." What did I really want to say? _Of course there isn't a crack in the wall, there's crack in the box you numbnut!_ But that would be stupid, considering Sebastian was a merciless, cold-blooded killer, and I don't think these people are aware they are an anime. "I'm going to sleep early. I feel tired Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled at me, and closed the door. When I heard footsteps recede, I pulled out my Itouch and continued to listen to music. Today was my first day here and I'd blown it TWICE already. But whatever, I needed sleep. And something told me I would need energy tomorrow…

…(Next Day)…

I woke up to some bangs and crashes. At first, I was a little freaked out at waking up in a room that wasn't mine, but then I remembered why. I'm stuck in Black Butler. I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep in my uniform, and now it was all wrinkly and "improper" as Ciel would say. I lazily rubbed at my eyes, wondering if I could just walk around in the same uniform, but when I walked over to the closet, I found several other identical uniforms. Most likely Sebastian's work. I might have been surprised if it weren't for the fact I already knew he was a demon. It just took away the magic. I grabbed a set, and walked into the bathroom. Sighing, I turned the water on and started a bath. Just because I'm impatient, I quickly stripped and sunk into the cold water, ignoring the freezing temperature. I quickly cleaned myself and hopped out, remembering that Ciel had a key to my room and probably the bathroom too. I didn't want to keep him waiting, and lord knows how snippy that boy is with his temper. I had a fast pace going, and I was almost ready to go; then I reached the tie. I fumbled around with it for a few minutes, and then I felt my temper just go 'poof'. Not caring who heard, I threw the tie onto the floor.

"**EVERY FRIKIN TIME! **I FRIKIN HATE TIES!" I screeched.

Letting out a groan, I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't need to tie my own tie; that's what Sebastian was for. I threw open my door and ran out. In my hurry, I didn't see the large, moving pile of books. We collided, and the books went scattered in different directions. Looking again, I realized that Mey-rin was the one I had bumped into. I quickly apologized and started to gather the scattered books. She smiled at me kindly.

"It's okay, I'll pick them up. Danielle, the young master and Sebastian are out at the moment, and they instructed us to prepare the manor for another guest."  
I heard her, but I didn't look at her. I was too busy trying to figure out who came next. Augh, my memory was having a fail moment so I decided to just ask Mey-rin. But when I turned around, she had disappeared, and there were still books splayed all over the floor. Weird. I finished collecting the books and left them on a random table. This time as I walked through the halls, I walked slowly, trying to remember who the next guest was. I tried to remember, but it just kept slipping my mind. I furrowed my brow in frustration, but jumped when a loud 'BOOM' shook the manor. I followed the smell of smoke to the kitchen, knowing that the explosion was entirely his fault. I stuck my head through the kitchen door.

"Hey Bard, I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't appro-"

I cut myself off as I realized there was no one in the kitchen. The fires were still burning, and I hurriedly put them out, while scanning the room for any sight of Bard. Huh, there wasn't any sign of Bard at all. Strange, but this occurrence was stirring something in my mind. I realized there was still one servant left. I ran outside in search of Finny, and was just in time to watch him get dragged away. _That_ completely pulled the memory out of hiding. I knew this scene. My eyes widened, and I slowly backed away. **She** could be anywhere. I backed up into someone by accident. I turned around slowly, afraid of what, or _who_, I was about to see. My fears came to life as _she_ giggled.

"Oh I've never seen you before!"

Before she could say anything else, I burst out in a sprint in an attempt to escape. I had just met Elizabeth Milford, the one character who I had _**never**_ appreciated. **(Author: If any of you are Lizzy fans, I'm sorry, but it's my story.) **I remembered this chapter crystal clear now; it was the one where I had spent quite some time on the floor, laughing at their appearances. Elizabeth had…given them a make-over, one I wouldn't put myself through. Now that I was a servant here, I was in danger of being GIRLIFIED! I shuddered as I ran, and eventually found my room again. I locked the door and leaned against it, heavily breathing and sweating. I would have a while to myself as she transformed the manor into a pink, fluffy, happy wonderland. I didn't know how much time passed until I heard Ciel's carriage come up to the door. I peeked out a window and saw Sebastian helping him out of the carriage. I only had a bit of time before they would recognize my absence, and as a "servant" of the household, who knows what punishment Ciel will throw at me. I opened my door and jogged to the front door, in no particular hurry. I stopped at the edge of the hall when I saw Lizzy chatting with Ciel and Sebastian, and the other servants standing behind her, looking absolutely miserable. I was able to control my giggles until I saw her slap a pink bonnet onto Sebastian's head. Well, like I said it's one thing to watch on a screen, and another to witness it yourself. A loud laugh escaped my mouth and carried over to the others. I slapped a hand over my mouth, and stared at them with wide eyes hoping no one would notice. But of course, someone did. Ciel's eye widened in surprise, and he soon discovered me. A smirk crept its way onto his little face. I was already in hysterics, crossing my arms to make an X and shaking my head in disagreement repeatedly.

"Danielle, you _must_ join us!"

Damn you Ciel. My face fell instantly when Lizzy's head whipped around, her ecstatic, bright green eyes settling on mine.

"It's you! Oh you ran away before I could dress you up! Well, I'll do that now, it won't take long!" She flounced her way over to me slowly.

In the small time I had left, I looked at everyone with eyes begging for help. They all knew how much I liked pants! Sadly, Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and even Tanaka avoided my eyes. Ciel and Sebastian, however, stared at me with pure evil joy. I would get revenge. Elizabeth walked up to me with a bright smile, and grasped one of my gloved hands.

"You'll be so _**cute!**_"

I used my one free hand to cling to the edge of the wall. I held on with the best grip I had, but the smooth gloves made it difficult to keep my hold, and eventually I lost. She dragged me to a nearby room and my jaw fell open at what was inside. The room was _entirely_ pink, and there were dresses _everywhere!_ She clapped her hands with glee.

"Now, a lady shouldn't wear men's clothing!" What was up with the hatred of pants? "Would you please tell me who you are?"

Forcing a smile on my face, I placed my hand on my heart and bowed.

"I am a mere butler-in –training, please call me Danielle."

"I'm Elizabeth! Let's not waste time, Danielle!" She flung a dress at me and shoved me inside the bathroom.

I held up the dress I had been given, and groaned with hatred. It was ridiculously puffy, and not my style. Even worse, I had no idea how to put it on. Sheepishly, I opened the bathroom door.

"Lady Elizabeth…I don't know how to wear this…" She rolled her eyes, still smiling brightly.

"Why didn't you tell me, silly? Let me help you!"

In a mere matter of minutes, I had been stripped of my uniform, and it had been replaced by the dress. She forced me to look at my reflection in a mirror as she did my hair. The dress was a deep blue (which surprised me to no end; I couldn't believe this girl owned any clothing in any color but pink) and it clung to my body uncomfortably, making it hard to breathe. The bottom however, took up quite some space giving my legs some space. I was glad that the dress was laced with ribbons and very few, small black bows. On my lightly tanned skin, the dress did look good, but I yearned for the wonderful feeling that was my pants. Suddenly, Lizzy squealed.

"All done!" I stared at my reflection once again.

My dark, black hair was now pulled back in a half-ponytail that left my bangs down. There were a few loose strands and curls strategically placed to make the hairstyle more elegant. I let out a sigh and shook my head in shame. Here I was, a 14 year old girl, and I had _never_ _in my life_ gotten my hair to look this good.

"Do you like it?" Lizzy looked up at me with puppy eyes, and I smiled at her with gratitude.

"Like it, my lady? Why, I love it!"

She squealed with pleasure and ran out of the bathroom. I quickly sent a longing look to my discarded uniform, but looked back up when Lizzy burst in with a pair of shoes. No, not just shoes; _heels_. I wanted to hide and sulk in a corner.

"My lady, I don't think I can take the heels. I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin such…magnificent shoes!" I tried to get out of it.

"No! I want to see you wear them! They complete the cuteness!" I failed.

Surrendering, I slipped my feet into the heels. I instantly felt a loss in balance, and wobbled a bit. Yes, I was happy I was taller, but possible injury wasn't worth it.

"Lady Elizabeth I-"

"Come on! Let's not keep them waiting!" Elizabeth cut me off, standing by the open door, obviously impatient. With a sigh, I bowed.

"Yes, my lady."

Lizzy waited until I reached the door, and then took off towards the others. Reluctantly, I followed, still trying to regain my balance. Before I turned the corner, Lizzy stopped me with a raised hand.

"You can't just walk in like that! A lady needs _a grand entrance!_" She practically flew into the middle of the hall. Using probably all her air, she yelled

"Presenting...LADY DANIELLE!" She looked at me with a wide grin. Well, that was my cue. But maybe if I stayed hidden, I could just avoid…

"DANIEEEEEEEELLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" She yelled, even louder than before. Well, there goes any chance of my escape.

I walked into the room, extremely interested in the wonderful flooring of the building. Lizzy skipped up to me.

"Keep your chin up!"

I sighed, and lifted my head. It was worth it to see Bard and Finny blushing, and Mey-rin was smiling at me like a sister would. Sebastian was as emotionless as ever, but he was still obviously irritated about the bonnet. But then I made the mistake of looking at Ciel. He sneered at me, obviously enjoying my humiliation. He walked past me, the sneer never leaving his face.

"You should stick to men's clothing." He muttered low enough so only I could hear.

My eye twitched, and I clenched my fists. I would have punched him, but I knew Sebastian would break my arm before I could even touch him. Instead, I smiled brightly.

"Thank you, _**Ciel**_, your words do nothing but please me." I said this while planning his demise.

He stiffened at the use of his real name, but didn't respond. Bard coughed awkwardly, still blushing slightly, and walked over to Sebastian.

"Hey. Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" He asked, pointing to Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée."

At the word fiancée, Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin both jumped in shock. Mey-rin glanced at me nervously, and waved her hand, signaling me to come over. Smiling, I walked over to her.

"What's wrong Mey-rin?"

"The young master already has a fiancée, yet you two…" It was so fun when people misunderstood things. But, it was time to burst the bubble and clear things up.

"We what? I simply wanted you to hide the fact that I cannot tie a tie. After all, what kind of butler would I be if that secret were let out?" I smiled innocently, tilting my head to show my confusion.

"Oh, of course." Mey-rin blushed and looked away. I snorted through my nose and turned away, knowing she had thought something completely different.

"Well, I'll be off. Please tell the others I felt ill." I waved my hand, took off my heels, and sprinted away. By some magical force, I ran straight into my room and had changed back into my uniform in only a few seconds. You gotta love anime logic. I stuffed an ear bud into my ear and drifted off to sleep as Black Bird played.

**Okay! There wasn't much humor in this one. To be fair, I was and still am really sleepy. I went to sleep at like 4 in the morning with this unfinished, and then I had to wake up at 8 in the morning for an orthodontist appointment. **

**So now to reply… wait NOT YET! I have to tell all of you something, and it makes replying so much easier. The crack part in the last chapter was enjoyable, yes? Well, it actually happened. I was sitting in front of my computer and I was listening to the parody while rereading Black Butler. I really didn't understand what the whole game thing was about, but with the song in the background it all made sense. So, I actually did yell "OH MAI GAWHD ITS CRACK!" I was just lucky I was home alone :D**

**Ok reviews!  
tokiluv: Yay K-pop! And here's that update you're looking for ;D **

**AquariRistuka: I have something I want to confess. I'm your secret stalker. I follow you around every second, copying your every move. AND I WILL NEVER STOP! Juuuust Kiiiiiiddiiiiing~**

**Sacha Michaelis: Sacha-chaaan~ I feel your pain. I got my wires changed this morning (I have braces too) and now it hurts like crazy. And I want to eat but it hurts too much and *off topic blabbering* ANYWAY I'll try to keep it up and thanks for the support! ...And yes it does get tiring, especially when you check reviews using your email like I do**

**pretty-little-liar-girl70: And I love that you love it! :D**

**Kookie Kitty: Why, yes. Yes I am. *inner narcissist* Anyway, Ciel is really good at bad-timing. It's his thing.**

**viri24: Here's that update :D**

**Anime Hottie Lovah: Hmm...So far...are you implying it'll get worse? OnO Nah, JK. **

**Abby-Flourite: Yay! It wouldn't hurt to listen to their other songs ;) I hope you enjoy this chappy as well.**

**mysterymagick: I'll try my best to keep it updated!**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime: Thank you! I'll do my very best to keep this interesting...though some chapters might not be as interesting as the others.**

**Guest: I can only call you guest… But thanks! And I'll update when I can!**

**Ok, to ALL my readers and my reviewers, I'm glad you read and enjoyed my story, and I hope you continue to read it!**

**One more thing. Would 40 reviews be too much to ask for? Just wondering.**

**Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is the fifth chapter! Personally, I think I might be spoiling you because I asked for 40 reviews, but I had an idea today and I wanted to write it. So consider yourselves lucky ducks, my readers.**

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler doesn't belong to me. It never has, and it never will. So let the fifth chapter begin~**

"Danielle wake up! You'll be late!"

I was ripped out of sleep by a woman's voice. I figured Mey-rin had just been told to wake me up.

"DAAANIIIIEELLE!" the voice screeched.

Hm, funny. Mey-rin kinda sounded like my mom...

"Danielle, get up now! You're going to be late for the bus"

Bus? My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was in my room. My room in reality. I shot up and unlocked my bedroom door, and I was greeted by my mom.

"Danielle, I've been trying to wake you up since 6:30!"

"Um…well I didn't need to wake up until 7."

I glanced at my clock, which read 6:49.

"Mom, you woke me up early." I sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, well still. Get ready for school."

She walked off, leaving me alone. Still tired, I zombie walked to my bed and just flopped onto it. If I was here, then was everything just a dream? Ciel, Sebastian, all that. That was a dream? I had spent two days over in Black Butler as A DREAM? And I even girlified _myself? _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I wouldn't put it past myself to imagine that up, I mean, I always did have a wacky imagination. It's just that everything had felt so _**real.**_ Well, I didn't feel like worrying over it. I had to go to school. I spent the next hour getting ready, eating breakfast, charging my Itouch, and flipping through my Black Butler books. At 8 I left, and got on the school bus.

"Hey Daniele, good morning!" An extremely peppy voice yelled.

"Ugh, I am not a morning person. Shut up Tori." I groaned and sat down in the seat across from my friend, Tori.

She giggled before replying. "All right, all right. But hey, why so grumpy? You usually aren't _**this**_grumpy in the mornings." I glanced over at her ever-smiling face.

"Just a really weird dream. A really, really weird dream."

"As weird as getting murdered by Barney? Because I've had that dream." I let out a small laugh.

"Nah, it was a Black Butler dream." Not only was Tori one of my best friends, she was as big a fan of the anime as I was.

"Oh, like a Sebastian kind of dream?" She started wiggling her eyebrows. "Huh, huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll tell you at lunch, besides, everyone else is there too." She sank back into her seat in defeat and sighed.

"Fine, fine. BUT. I want _all_ the details." She said in a "suggestive" tone.

"Tori, I'm going to tell you now. It was clean. Completely clean."

Before she could respond, the bus rolled up to our school. I grabbed my backpack and ran off, determined to be early to class. Even though Tori and I were both in 9th grade, we didn't have any classes together, so I had the freedom to study as hard as I could. Call me a nerd if you want, but keeping my grades up was the price I had to pay for my laptop. The next three periods flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Bianca! Over here!" Tori yelled, waving at me from across the cafeteria. She had to do this every day, because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find our lunch table by myself. Smiling, I walked over and sat down with my lunch.

"Hey guys!" I greeted my other friends cheerfully; glad to be away from the classrooms.

"So, Danielle. That dream?" Tori nudged me in the side with her elbow. I glared at her as I put down my sandwich.

"It was about me getting sucked into the anime." I mumbled.

"That's it? How is that weird?" Tori stared at me with disappointed eyes; she had wanted some juicy story.

"Well, like, I got stuck there, and I was in the garden, then I was a servant, then there was this dress…"

"…That's all. Wow, you could have done something better than that." She looked at me, and her face was a mix of disappointment and pity. It was irritating.

"Well, what would you have done?" I yelled. She turned to look at me with a straight, serious face.

"I would have run straight into the arms of Sebastian's rape face."

I burst out laughing at her answer. It was usual for us to fan girl over Sebastian on a daily basis. I controlled my laughter to respond.

"It's not rape if you want it." I added a wink to emphasize my point. She, in turn, burst out in laughter too.

"True, true. I see your point." She nodded, stroking an imaginary beard. Then my friend Quynsie turned to us.

"I'm telling you guys; Claude is where it's at." She said with a sigh.

"WHAT!" Tori and I screeched.

"Claude is just a wanna-be Sebby!" Tori pointed out.

"No one is as sexy as Sebastian!" I said.

Quynsie was a Claude fan girl, unlike Tori and I. Tori and I had been trying, but failed to convert her to Team Sebastian, and now she was trying to convert us to Team Claude. Arguments had become routine during lunch. All my non-Black-Butler friends would just ignore us and wait until we settled down. After a while, we calmed down and began eating. I heard the scribbling of a pen, and saw Tori writing madly on a random paper. She looked up to see me staring.

"NO! LOOK AWAY! This is a secret!" Curious, I turned back to my lunch.

"You're writing a secret down on paper?"

"Well, no. This is something I want you to read before you go to bed. You might have that dream again, and I want you to ask Sebby a few questions for me. But you won't remember my questions unless you read this before bed."

Even though she sounded crazy, she had done a project on dreaming before, and I figured it was best to let her do what she wants. A few minutes later, she handed a folded piece of paper to me.

"Only read this before you go to sleep."

"Fine." I took the paper and stuffed it into my back pocket, behind my now fully charged Itouch.

…Later…

My clock read 12:26 am. Homework had been time-wasting, and I didn't have any life left in me. I slowly trudged my way to bed, and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the fluffy pillows.

-Next Day-

"Oh I hope you wake up soon."

I mentally sighed, guessing my mom was trying to wake me up again.

"It is a wonder Sebastian found you so quickly…"

Wait Sebastian? I shot up in a hurry, and discovered Mey-rin next to my bed, dipping a cloth in a bucket of water. I was about to speak, but I was overcome by a dizzy feeling and fell back down.

"You shouldn't just sit like that! You're still a bit ill." Mey-rin placed the damp cloth on my forehead.

"Ill? What do you mean?" I asked, surprised to find that my voice came out a bit soft and breathy.

"This morning, I came to wake you, but you weren't here. Everyone looked for you, even the young master looked a bit, but we couldn't find you." She explained.

"So, why am I here now?"

"Sebastian found you in the kitchen."

At her words, I shot up again, despite my dizziness. I gave quick glance over myself, making sure I wasn't missing a limb, or bleeding to death. To my relief, I found I was perfectly fine, my uniform was dirty, but I was fine. A pounding headache took over and I lay back down. I gave a small laugh.

"So Bard didn't kill me?"

"Oh he wouldn't do that! But you had a bit of a temperature, so I was ordered to take care of you."

I felt my headache start to disappear, and I started to feel better. I'm guessing that the fever was just an effect of world-switching. I would be spazzing about switching again, but I didn't really want to waste the time and the energy it would take. I'm just a really lazy person, and it's not like I hadn't switched before. Probably just another dream. I was about to just go back to sleep, but Mey-rin began to speak again.

"Miss Danielle, did you know you talk in your sleep?" I froze, and slowly sat up to face her.

"No, I wasn't aware. Did I say something?" I was afraid of the answer, and my fears deepened when she began to blush.

"You only talked twice…"

"Well, what did I say?" I was desperate to know the answer. She looked away, her blush turning her face the color of a strawberry.

"Miss, I heard you say 'It's not rape if you want it.'..." She trailed off, now becoming a nice crimson color.

"Mey-rin you said I spoke twice…" No matter how bad the answer was, I needed to know.

"No one is as sexy as Sebastian." I saw a stream of blood come out her nose.

"What..?" I was confused, there's no way I would say that while I slept.

"That's what you said."

I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"Did anyone else hear?" I asked.

"No, no one else was here!" Mey-rin's voice sounded earnest.

I mentally facepalmed. I wanted to shake her shoulders and yell _THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY DIDN'T HEAR! THEY COULD'VE BEEN OUTSIDE THE DOOR!_ Instead, I just broke down mentally.

"Hey Mey-rin, can you please leave? I feel fine now."

"Oh, of course!"

I heard my door open and close, so I lifted my head. The things I had said had been things I had said in the real world. So did that mean me going back was a dream? Then why did I disappear, according to Mey-rin? This was becoming too much to handle, so I stuck my hand in my pocket, hoping to find my Itouch. My hand met paper, and I pulled out a folded piece of paper, along with a fully charged Itouch. That was just proof I _had_ switched back, but why were the times so different? I had apparently been found during the day, but I remember going to sleep at night. Probably some science time travel universe switch phenomenon. Whatever, it wasn't in my nature to bother with it. And I still had to read what Tori wrote for me. I unfolded the paper and skimmed through it. After reading it once, I put the paper down, turned around in bed, and facewalled.

**What was in the paper? Find out next, in chapter SIX! Which I am writing right now, so you lucky ducks better be happy :P I don't have much to say...so REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**AquariRitsuka: LET US WATCH THE DRESS BUUUUUUUUUURN! And I love that you love it~**

**Sacha Michaelis: I know I'm late, but yesterday I tried to eat pizza…but I ended up having to use a knife and fork to cut it into pieces. Oh yes, Danielle is a poor girl isn't she? So here's that update you were looking for Sacha-chan!**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: I love that you love that I love that you love it! (I'm getting confused) I'll tell you this; Ciel **_**does**_** walk into Danielle's room and gets very mad. I'm not going to tell you why cuz it's in the next chapter :P**

**Abby-Flourite: I suggest Quasimodo :D And yay! Danielle gets an award! And you won't have much waiting to do :) I've got quite a few ideas running around in my head**

**AnimeRockzzz: Please continue to review on future chapters! And well, I'm sure Danielle would slowly die without her Itouch. She **_**is**_**from the 21****st**** century after all.**__**The story follows the manga. But I will add chapters of whatever I want when I feel like it :D**

**GodsOfDeathLikeApples: Okay first things first; I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! And your picture is so cute :3 I'm glad you enjoy the story**

**Tokiluv: Danielle always has been and always will be a pants kind of girl! Here's that update you were waiting for :D **

**Mysterymagick: Yes. Yes he is. But, I would admit it must be funny from his point of view. And I will keep going! Just watch me! *glowing with determination***

**Isischan: I'm glad you like it :) Yes, I was aiming to keep Danielle at an average, and not give her a magical advantage or something. Just trying to keep it real if an average fan girl just switched worlds. :D **

**Insertnamehere: You…are a wonderful person. I would absolutely **_**LOVE**_** to see my story in Spanish. Just give me credit and leave a link to the original story. And then tell me where to find it cuz I wanna see this in all its Spanish glory! And I'll keep going until I feel like Danielle should go home…hmm...in fact I might write a sequel…perhaps…one about Ciel and Sebby being accidentally sucked home with Danielle? *writes idea down***

**Darkvampiregirl13: Hahahah you were reviews 36-39! And Yuya Matsuhita (sound familiar? He sang Black Bird) is the guy who plays Sebby. He's a J-pop star. I'm a fan :3 And I believe she owns clothing in other colors; she probably just doesn't enjoy wearing them as much.**

**So this chapter was rather short..but to make you guys feel better I've got some more about to be finished :D **

**And to all my readers and reviewers I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story!**

…**reviewing on future chapters would fulfill my hopes as well ;D**

**Okay, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter~ the chapter where stuff happens!**

**It gets irritating having to do this so many times -.-" I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**One more thing guys~ my friend darkvampiregirl13 writes a story called "Kuroshitsuji 21 Century" It's really cute and entertaining so read it when you can :D**

**And now on to the story~**

'SLAM'

I had hit the wall with my face hard enough to make a sound echo in the room. I couldn't believe what I had just read. Groaning, I pulled my face out of the wall and looked down at the paper again. Maybe I had misread it…? I read through it slowly.

"_Hey Danielle, I've got a few questions for Sebby. Ask him when you're in dream world again, ok?_

_Question 1: How old are you?_

_Question 2: Have you ever considered going out with 14/15 year old girls?_

_Question 3: Have you ever considered having some __fun__ with 14/15 year old girls?_

_Question 4: Do demons like you have wet dreams too?_

_Question 5: Do you know how sexy you are?_

_Question 6: How long are you?_

_Question 7: Are you straight?_

_Okay, I'm gonna stop here. I'll let you deal with the rest Dan-Dan! This should make for an __INTERESTING __DREAM. Goodnight!"_

I crumpled up the paper into a ball and threw it on the floor. I wanted to go back to the real world and smack Tori senseless. What kind of dream was she trying to get me to have? She had even used the nickname I she had given me back in 4th grade. I sighed out of frustration. What kind of friends did I have? I really have to rethink my life. I jumped with a squeak when I heard a knock on my door. The door opened and Ciel walked in.

"Mey-rin informed me of your recovery." He said, his voice containing a hint of compassion.

"I wasn't really hurt to begin with Ciel." I smiled at him, glad I had someone to distract me from the note.

"It still isn't good for you to fall ill in my kitchen." I sweat dropped. Is that why he came in here? To scold me? "Hmm, what's this?"

My eyes widened as I saw Ciel bend over to pick up a ball of paper. Sh*t I should've just ripped it up. Ciel let out a sigh, still holding the ball.

"Mey-rin must have left this behind."

I saw him start to open the ball, and consumed by fear of ruining my life here, I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped on top of him. In just a matter of seconds he was on the ground, face down, me straddling his back and pinning his arms down.

"Ciel, could you let that paper go?" He still had the paper in his hand, and he was clutching on to it tightly.

"No! You oaf! Unhand me! How dare you!" He yelled, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Well, I dare to do a lot of things. Now give me the paper." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. I noticed his grip on the paper tighten.

"No. If you're willing to go this far to hide it, it must be something of importance!" I let out a sigh. Ciel, it's not something of importance, it's something that's gonna destroy your sanity.

"It's mine, and I want it back." I said, trying to remove the paper from his hand.

"NEVER!" He yelled, obviously determined. He began to flail and struggle under me. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. This was something a little kid would do. So, I decided to use the little kid tactic.

"Ciel, be good and give me the paper. I'll give you candy~" I said in a sweet voice. For a moment, I felt him stop struggling, but then he started flailing again.

"No. I want this paper!" Ciel whined. I let out a long, deep sigh.

"Ciel, I'm going to bite you." I heard him gasp, and then his voice turned deadly.

"You wouldn't dare." His voice was ice cold, and I could hear the untold death threat in his voice. But, I wasn't one to do as I was told.

"Watch me." And with that, I leaned down and bit the back of his neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to leave a mark.

"AAUGH!"

Ciel screamed and let go of the paper. As soon as the paper was completely out of his grasp, I jumped off of Ciel and snatched the paper away. I ripped it up into little pieces, and turned towards Ciel.

"I win." I said with a smile.

Ciel stood up slowly, his face a cherry red. If looks could kill, I'm sure his glare would have killed me ten times over. Shakily, he pointed a finger at the door.

"OUT! I WANT YOU OUT!" He yelled, waving his hand at the door. My eyes widened in shock, and I felt my breath hitch.

"Wh…What?" I stuttered, my voice breathy.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY MANSION! NOW!" He yelled, his voice ringing throughout my room.

"…Fine." I walked over to the door. "Bye Ciel."

I opened my door, and walked out. Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny all jumped back in surprise; they must have been eavesdropping on the whole thing. Avoiding their eyes, I kept my head up and walked out the front door. It was only until I walked out the front gates did I break down. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the ground. I covered my face with my hands and groaned loudly. What was I going to do now? I had no idea what to do outside of Phantomhive grounds.

"Hey, Danielle, you should get up." A strange, unknown voice said.

I looked up to see a guy leaning over me, with a slightly disappointed look on his face. With a sigh, I returned my gaze to the ground.

"Why should I? Who are you? Why do you know me?"

"Because I'm the one who brought you here." There wasn't any hint of joking, or taunting in his voice; just plain matter-of-fact.

"What?" I said, while beginning to stand up.

"You have been chosen for Project Desire. But you sure are wasting it." He scoffed at me. For some reason, it irritated me to no end.

"Well, what do you mean I'm wasting it!"

"I'm saying, you got this far, but then you get yourself kicked out." His expression never changed.

"Well…I'm a spontaneous person…" I tried to defend myself.

"So, you thought 'Well, gee. I can let Ciel read the paper and make up some lie, OR I can just tackle him and get myself in major trouble!' I see." He crossed his arms and nodded his head in mock agreement, obviously taunting me.

"Who are you to judge?" I asked, looking away blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm Seikatsu. Call me Sei. I lead Project Desire."

I turned around to take a good look at him. He stood tall, a few inches above my 5'3 and his hair was black like mine. The only difference was that there were auburn streaks that glinted when the sun shone down on them. His hair was neatly styled into a long, layered, probably-took-about-30-minutes-in-front-of-the-mirror-look, and it framed his long, skinny face with emerald green eyes. His body seemed well-toned under a crisp white button up shirt, with a black tie neatly ted under the collar of his shirt. I lowered my glance to see black skinny jeans, and black hi-top converse. I noticed he had an IPhone in his pocket, with black ear buds hanging out. All in all, he looked pretty… _sexy._

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." I was ripped out of my mental drooling by his low, gruff voice. Huh, he sounded like Crispin Freeman…

"Oh, uh…Sorry." I smiled nervously. "But, Sei, explain Project Desire."

He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Project Desire is a project that fulfills an anime fan's dreams by putting them into their favorite anime. There are other leaders, in charge of other animes, but I lead Death Note, D. Gray-Man, and Black Butler. Unfortunately, they were about to shut the Black Butler project down due to repetitive failure." He kept a straight face as he said this, and it seemed like he was just reading a mental description.

"Failure?"

"Yes, failure. Project Desire is meant to let anime fans experience the anime. All of the people that were brought to Black Butler leaped onto Sebastian Michaelis as soon as possible." He let out a sigh, and I could tell that he was talking about bad memories.

"So...I'm guessing that all of these people were female?" I asked, holding back laughter.

"Hn." He nodded, and stared at me. "But you were different. At first, you were a mere trial. Would you be able to go through a few days of Black Butler, without pouncing on Sebastian Michaelis? And you did. So you were brought back, to complete the project."

"Oh. WELL YAY ME!" I pumped my fist in support for myself.

"Then you got yourself kicked out of the mansion." He continued, his eyes narrowing.

"Details, details." I waved my hand, almost as if brushing away his criticism.

He scoffed at me, and then he smirked.

"It would be in your best interest to get back in there as a servant."

"Why? I can just…sleep on the streets? I dunno." I shrugged, not really caring. I started to pick at my gloves, just plain bored.

"You _can._ But every day, you will wake up on Phantomhive grounds. It's a rule to start the day with the main character. Now, I wonder how that'll play out." He looked at me, his smirk widening.

AUGH I WAS WRONG. He was not sexy. He's a MEANIE!

"Okay, I get it. But I can't just burst in there and beg for my job back." I rolled my eyes at Sei; I mean, he obviously knew that wouldn't work.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Here, I'll help you."

With a 'POOF' I was back inside the mansion, and Sei was standing next to me gripping my arm. I would've freaked out but this was an anime, anything could happen.

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"You're the only one that can see or hear me. So when I come back to check up on you, don't just 'spontaneously' start yelling at me." He lifted both his hands to quote unquote the word spontaneously.

"Ya, ya I get it. I'm not stupid...well not _that_ stupid anyway."

He smirked again and pushed me towards a door.

"Off you go."

I rolled my eyes as he disappeared. What a jerk. Sighing, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Ciel I-"

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. Men were holding up an unconscious Ciel, and they turned to look at me with wild eyes.

"Grab her too!" one of them yelled.

A cloth was placed over my mouth and my nose, and I quickly blacked out. My last thought?

Damn you Seikatsu.

**Okay~ finished~ So, This chapter was really just to introduce Seikatsu who will be somewhat important now, and in the sequel I'm planning to write. HAHAHA! *glowing with determination* Sei was inspired by my buddy darkvampiregirl13 :D **

**Okay time to reply to my reviews~ (50 reviews? You guys make me happy)**

**Tokiluv: You need not wait any more!**

**AquariRitsuka: Yes :3 So much love-ception! Eh, Sebastian is probably off smirking somewhere. DO NOT WORRY! I've become determined to write a sequel once this ends.**

**Arias Karamorita: And I'm in love with your avatar/picture/thing ;D I will continue writing :3**

**Sacha Michaelis: Well now you know Sacha-chan! Hahahaha, my lip still gets stuck on my braces sometimes. Thanks for the support, and I'll do my best!**

**Viri24: It was not interesting before? OnO *hurt* Oh well, it's okay. As long as you find it interesting now!  
Mysterymagick: You don't have to wait any longer! And he probably did ^_^ no one will ever know…**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: Ok, now I really am confused. LOVE-CEPTION! WHEEE~ I will always be Team Sebastian, just know I'll be here with millions of others to welcome you if you choose Sebby!**

**Darkvampiregirl13: You lost your bet :P I didn't not write it to purposefully have you lose, that part was already written. ^^" And never trust YouTube. Once I read a comment saying one of my favorite mangakas HAD DIED, but when I did the research, turns out she was just sick. I've learnt my lesson.**

**Dxlmao: She somewhat describes herself in chapter 3(?) Well, during the dress part. And you were right ;D**

**Invader Jillz: LOLZ! Well what she said in her sleep, she actually said in real life. You make me jealous across the internet with your newly acquired Black Butler items. O_O Hmm...Just gonna point this out…you know you reviewed on chapter FIVE right?*gasp* YOU'RE A HETALIA FAN? And yes, Claude is. He very much is.**

**Okay~ I think that's all? So to all my reviewers, thank you for reviewing and showing your support, and to EVERYONE thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy~**

**(You readers who don't review, would you like to show support as well? I don't bite...)**

**Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I log in to FanFiction this morning and I see this story now has over 1,000 views AND 60 reviews? (Well now it's over 60) Well, I just had to update. I love you guys so much~ *tears of joy* :'(**

**I NO OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER! How many times I have to type that -_-**

"Traitors will be bitten to death by our power, by the queen's watchdogs."

Hm, someone was talking? But I'm sleeping…

"I have come to take over the dirtied part of the government that has spanned many generations. The evil royal family."

Did this idiot not know I was sleepy? Why won't he shut up...

"Shut up" I mumbled under my breath. Despite my small effort, he just kept talking.

"How many street names have they been burdened with, and how many families ha-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY GAH!" I yelled, annoyed with being woken from my sleep.

Big mistake. My eyes snapped open, and I realized I wasn't on Phantomhive grounds. I had my arms tightly tied behind my back, using some rough, hurtful rope. Across the room, Ciel was on the ground, covered in wounds, and shackled by chains and what seemed to be leather? There was a random guy wearing an Italian suit with a scar running across his face standing behind a desk. And everyone's eyes were on me. Me and my big mouth. I mentally sighed; this was like the crack incident all over again.

"Uh…Ciel are you okay? And who is this guy?" I smiled nervously, keeping my eyes on Ciel's one eye. Ciel's face was completely stiff, and he looked homicidal.

"This man is of the Ferro family. He is Azzurro Vener." He said, keeping his glare on the man. So right now, I was looking at Ciel who was looking at a man who was looking back at Ciel. Which meant no one was looking at me.

I started to struggle, trying to get myself out of the ropes. The Vener guy continued to rant, and I was ignoring him for the most part, considering his rant was all about him and his crack. I would've kept ignoring him, but I saw him slip a knife out. He smirked, and started to walk slowly towards Ciel. So I did what any kind-hearted, loyal female servant would do. I bad-mouthed the idiot.

"Oh WOW! Look at the big bad man, kicking around a poor lil' boy. You sure are tough, huh?" I smirked, and rolled my eyes to add on to the mockery.

He instantly turned around, and growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Well, you're all up in his face for having crack. It's people like you who die from drug abuse, y'know." I said, doing my best to shrug while tied up. I was probably confusing him with my "fancy future talk" but at least that would distract him from Ciel. I wasn't being stupid, I knew Ciel wouldn't get hurt badly enough to die; psh, I've read the manga. But I did need my job back and if losing some blood is what it takes, then I'm all for it!

Vener raised the knife up to my face.

"You want to keep talking?" He said, smirking almost as if he'd won something. Returning the smirk with one of my own, I replied in a cheerful tone.

"SURE! I love talking! What do you wanna talk about?"

'SLICE'

Vener ran the blade along my cheek, and I could feel blood start to flow and drip down my face. I heard a small gasp and turned to see Ciel staring at me with wide eyes. Even though it hurt, I smiled brightly to reassure him I was fine. Suddenly, my face was jerked away back to Vener, and Vener was smiling sadistically.

"That'll teach you. Don't forget your place." Vener dropped my chin and walked over to Ciel, smiling like the creeper he was. "I'll kill your servants one by one. You can watch _that_ one die personally." He pointed at me when he said "that." I wanted to slap him; YOU CAN'T JUST CALL ME "THAT"! I was mentally ranting, when Ciel suddenly smiled brightly.

"It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to play fetch."

Before Vener could even twitch, I had leaped and placed myself in front of Ciel, using my body as a shield for the upcoming kick. Vener's foot connected with my ribcage and I fell to the ground in pain, clutching my side in agony. Yup, that would leave a mark. I looked up at my "young master" and gave him a small smile. Ciel's face was priceless, but I was too busy suffering to laugh.

"Negotiations are over. Kill him!" He yelled into a phone.

There was a moment of quiet talking over the phone, and then suddenly there were distressed, maniacal screams blaring from the phone. Then…silence. Vener's face took on a look of pure panic mixed with fear.

"H..Hey" He choked out. His voice suddenly raised in volume. "HEY WHAT'S WRONG!"

A smile worked its way onto Ciel's face, and he began to laugh softly.

"It would appear that 'go fetch' has failed."

Of course, I saw the beating coming, so I threw my already battered body in front of Ciel again to protect him. Probably one of the worst choices I've ever made in my life.  
"YOU BRATS!" He roared as he repeatedly kicked and stomped on me with his fancy Italian shoe.

I was reduced to a bloody, beaten, cut lump of human flesh in a matter of seconds. I couldn't move, and I was coughing up blood. I couldn't even see straight, my vision had gotten blurry sometime during the beating. My body hurt like crazy. How did Ciel deal with all this? Or did anime characters just develop invincibility?

"HEY IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME, I'LL KILL YOU MONGRELLS" He boomed. "**HEY!"**

"Hello?" I could hear Sebastian's voice flow out of the phone's speaker. That was the last thing I heard before I let myself give in to the pain.

**[Ciel's POV]**  
I watched as Danielle took the beatings in my stead. What was she doing? She had no obligations, or duty to be loyal to me anymore. It was _**I**_ who had kicked her out. So why did she protect me so eagerly? She even had the guts to _smile_ at me. What had I done to deserve such kindness? It only further enraged me when I saw Danielle go limp. She had gone unconscious. I would not accept the maltreatment towards someone whom I cared for. I narrowed my eyes at her body, and let out one word.

"_**WOOF.**_"  
Sebastian was on the other end of the line, I was sure of it. And I knew he understood my order. It took only a few minutes until a commotion could be heard downstairs. Sebastian was here. The noises grew louder, and louder, until they stopped altogether. The only noise left to be heard were footsteps, coming closer and closer. The doors were thrown open, and in the doorway stood Sebastian. Vener started a conversation with him, but then rudely grabbed my hair and pulled me back towards him, pointing a gun to my head. I was to be held hostage? Imbecile. He had no clue of Sebastian's strength. Sebastian started to take something out of his coat pocket, but then the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the room. A bullet had gone straight through my butler's head. Not too soon after, other bullets mauled his body, sending him down to the floor in a bloody heap. I made no sound as the scene played out before me, I _knew_ I had the upper hand. Suddenly, Vener grabbed me once again by the hair. He used his gun, to poke away my eye patch, speaking about some ridiculous matter. This delay was preposterous.

"Hey. How long are you going to play around for?" I spoke to Sebastian, who still hadn't gotten up from his spot on the floor.

Bloody fool. He was wasting time.

"I wouldn't have thought that that was such a nice place to sleep. Just how long are you going to play dead like a raccoon?" I inquired, slightly irritated by his behavior.

Of course, Sebastian _took care_ of the matter rather quickly after that. He walked over to me and picked me up, much to my annoyance. I noticed Danielle's still-limp body on the floor.

"Sebastian, bring her along." I gestured towards Danielle.

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Didn't the young master **himself** remove the young lady from the mansion?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I am taking back my words. She shall continue to serve me, after she recovers." I scoffed, not particularly enjoying the activity of explaining myself.

"Of course, m'lord." Sebastian picked Danielle up, and he quickly returned us to my mansion. We were quickly greeted by the servants.

"Young master! We were so-" Mey-rin stopped, and stared at the other body in Sebastian's arms. "Is that Miss Danielle? Oh the poor miss.."

"Yes, Sebastian take her to her room, and Mey-rin I would like you to treat her wounds." I ordered. Finny bounded up to me.  
"Young master is getting an upsy-daisy!" He smiled like a buffoon. It irritated me, so I disciplined him in the correct manner.

Bard was staring at a pie. Typical. I sent them off on their way, and walked on my own to my mansion. As soon as he had dropped Danielle off, Sebastian came and treated my minor injuries. He stayed by my side as I flipped through stacks of paperwork, absolutely bored. I perked up when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Mey-rin walked in, smiling.

"Miss Danielle's woken, young master. Would you like to greet her?"

It took a lot of willpower to keep a smile off my face. I was glad Danielle had woken so quickly.

"I suppose. Take me to her."

Mey-rin bowed, and I stood to follow her to Danielle's bedroom. It was a short walk from my study to her bedroom, and Sebastian followed close behind. Mey-rin opened the door for me, and I frowned instantly at the sight before me. Daniele was sitting up in her bed, yes that was pleasing, but she was covered in bandages. She didn't seem to radiate happiness as usual, and she looked…broken. I coughed in attempt to bring her attention to me.

"Danielle I-"

"CIEL! ARE YOU OKAY?" She asked me in a frantic distressed voice. I almost wanted to slap her for her impudence. Why was she asking for my wellbeing and not hers?

"Of course I am fine I-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't protect you well enough" She whimpered, cutting me off once again.

Ok, that was enough.

"Danielle!" I shouted. I sighed when I saw her flinch. "I..wanted to inform you that your service is still needed You have proved loyal to me, even under dire circumstances."

Danielle gasped, and she looked at me in confusion.

"Are you sure? I mean, you obviously wanted me out earlier today…" She stared at me, almost as if she was searching for something on my face. The light shone in through the window, highlighting the cut on her face. She had gotten that trying to make sure Vener wouldn't hurt _me_ with a knife.

"I am merely taking back my words. I'll leave you to rest." With that, I shut the door and walked away.

**[Danielle's POV]**

Ciel shut the door, and I turned back to the wall. I groaned as pain shot throughout my body; every move I made hurt.

"I meant for you to get your job back, not break your body." snapped a random voice.

I flinched, only to find Sei standing next to my bed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you Seikatsu." I breathed.

"Yes, it's me. I told you I'd be back to check on you. But I guess I'll be back tomorrow." He looked at me up and down. "Considering your current condition."

I snorted, and gave a small smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Sleepy, I pulled out my Itouch, which had magically remained unscathed. I pouted when I found that there was no more battery. "Aw, poo." I threw my Itouch onto my nightstand and crawled back under my bed covers. "G'night Sei."

I let sleep take away the pain. I woke up the next morning to find my Itouch completely recharged.

**Aww~ I wonder how it recharged? ;) SO this chapter was more less humor, and more Danielle got her job back. I'm sorry if you all expected bounds of laughter, and instead got **_**this**_** but I promise I'll make it more funfun net chapter. I just needed the characters to bond :) **

**So review reply time my wonderful people? I think yes.**

**AquariRistuka: Yes, everybody loves Ciel, he just has that magical lovable shota self. Oh you're a team Trancy? Well, your avatar **_**is**_** Alois. BUT YAY SEBASTIAN! Oh, Sei, he's a jerk :P YESH I ALREADE HAVE A PRE-SEQUEL STALKER! *fist pump***

**NHL-chan: Don't worry! I can understand broken English, perfect English, it's all good! Oh there are very many typos throughout the story, but I'm not gonna make myself look bad by pointing them out. BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET THOSE ANSWERS! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**dxlmao: I dunno. Is he?**

**Black Michaelis: IT'S YOU! I REVIEWED YOUR STORY! :D Okay~ I'm glad you love it! Who knows? Maybe one day some magical anime entity will start Project Destiny! And there are those hormone-crazed girls who are ALL for Sebby's body~ So here's that update!**

**Missmotocross411: I welcome you to the world of Black Butler. Let me get you the proper fan materials. Here's the beginner's pamphlet *hands you a Team Sebastian photo book* and a gift basket *hands you a Sebastian themed basket* and just continue to love it~ And I'll try my best to keep it up!**

**GodsOfDeathLikeApples: I've learnt my lesson with Love-ception, so I'll just say "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOUUU~" Here's that update!**

**Invader JILLZ: Poor Dan-dan ;~; And its okay. My friend told me about a store that sold Black Butler merchandise. I WILL GO SHOPPING SPREE~ That's AWESOME! I'm so doing that from now on. Ad, my friend has dubbed me Romano. So that means…BROTHER! :D Well, here's that chapter you wanted.**

**Kookie Kitty: As long as you review now ^_^ Hahaha that's acceptable, nothing wrong with Team Ciel. Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Tokiluv: Well, he's not dirty minded :) **

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: YEAH :3 I wish it was real too ;~; BUT IT IS REAL! IN MY MIND! And I ****will**__**put you on Team Sebby. *ahem* Yes they may bribe you with cookies, but did you know that Sebastian is able to make ****any**** dessert? You can have ANYTHING! Handmade by Sebastian :D Well here's the update!**

**Insertnamehere: I try my best to update quickly. And you're welcome! Please make sure you give me a link or something to the Spanish version I AM SO EXCITED! And I would love to write a sequel.**

**Sacha Michaelis: Believe it, Sacha-chan. :) Yes, Ciel just seems to radiate bad timing skills. Dan-dan caught them :( HAPPY EVERYONE :D I feel your pain *nods***

**Mysterymagick: Yes she did. Cuz he's a meanie. But she's back! And of course she bit him, that paper would've cause a few problems…**

**FreeHugs4Sale: ITS REAL IN MY MIND! I updated :)**

**AnimeRockzzz: Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way! So I'll PM you? Not a problem! AND IM ****ALWAYS**** AWESOME AND COOL! *inner narcissist* **

**Phew~ That was quite a lot of reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! LOL let me tell you something. So I logged in to check my story stats and I see like EVERYTHING from last month gone. I almost had a panic attack. I was like "DID I LOSE ALL MY READERS?" But, it's okay. I figured it out.**

**So, you guys wanna take part in a little contest? Since this story has reached 1000 views, I decided to play a little game with you guys. You don't have to play if you don't want to, It's okay…I'll just sulk in a corner I guess…But here are the rules!**

**Get the link to this story and spread it around to ALL your Black Butler friends. (Ex- using Facebook, tumblr, twitter, whatever) Have them read it, and leave a review with a comment and telling me who sent them (tell them to write your penname) Of course you have to review yourself so I recognize you. Is that confusing? PM me for details. ANYWAY, I'll let this contest continue until I post the eleventh chapter, and then the game is over. I'll count up the reviews that say who sent them, keeping a tally of which user had most friends come read and review. And the prize? Well, the user who won [the user who had most people say they were sent by that user] will get to decide what happens next. Tell me exactly what you want, and I'll make it happen! Now c'mon I know you all want something…. Please take part?**

**Okay, so to all my readers and reviewers I LOVE YOU~ I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiiii guys~ I feel like I'm late on updating, but I know I'm not. It's not my duty to update every day/other day! My duty is to my heart! (MULAN REFERENCE! ANYONE? ANYONE? *crickets* ok) But I'm on vacation so gimme a break. UGH. But I decided to write anyways. Because I love you guys :3**

**One more thing, remember that contest I told you guys about last chapter? Cheers to Black Michaelis for getting started :D And cheers for all you people who did, but I just can't see.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really, seriously don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. I also don't own Mulan or any other thing I reference to.**

I grabbed my Itouch and stared at it for a while, just wondering what sort of magic recharged it overnight. I even tried turning it off, then turning it on again; just to see if it was lying to me or something. When it turned on with a full battery, I just gave it a weird look, almost expecting it to talk. Shaking my head in confusion, I stuffed it under my pillow, then cringed when a sharp pain ran up my arm. Riiiight, I had been beaten to a pulp yesterday, just because I wanted my job back. Well, it was worth it to see Ciel somewhat fine, and I think he actually likes me now! Woohoo, happy dance for Danielle! She melted Ciel's heart! A wide grin popped onto my face, but it immediately fell off when my cheek started to sting. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, cringing at every twinge of pain that ran up my sore limbs. I stopped in front of the mirror, curious about my "current condition" as Sei had even left me alone due to it. When my brain absorbed the image that was placed in front of me, I didn't believe that was me. The girl who stood in the mirror had my biological features, but she was covered in bruises, bandages, and dried blood. My uniform was a mess, and there was this one cut on my face that looked like it would scar. I raised my hand, and the girl in the mirror did the same, but I was still in denial. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it when I noticed the girl did the same. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration, and was about to do a whole "you are not me" mirror test, but flinched when a voice snapped at me.

"Don't you have work to do?" Sei huffed.

"Well, now that you remind me, I probably do. But…dude. STOP POPPING IN OUT OF NOWHERE. I could be taking a shower or something…" I whined, annoyed by his random entrances.

"I always know what you're doing. It's my job." He stated in that matter-of-fact voice he always loved to use.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine. Be a stalker then. But be helpful and grab me a change of uniform?" I asked, expecting him to just poof away.

To my surprise, he walked out of the bathroom normally and came back with a clean uniform.

"Here." He scowled and threw it at me. My reflexes forced my arms out straight to catch the clothing, and it landed perfectly in my arms.

"Um…thanks…" I stared at my uniform, then looked back up at Sei. "You can leave now."

He scoffed at me and poofed away. Smiling, I closed my bathroom door and began to remove my clothes. If being in this condition got me special treatment, maybe I should throw myself into the arms of danger more often. Gingerly putting my new uniform on, I met my enemy the tie. I held it up with my gloved hands and narrowed my eyes.

"We meet again." I hissed, imitating Ciel's usual cold and unloving tone.

The tie just hung limply in my hands, and my glare deepened, containing about a million years' worth of hatred and disgust. I was really, truly hoping my glare would cause it to go up in flames, considering this _was_ an anime. I let out a sigh when I realized it wasn't happening. Only one thing left to do.

"Sebastiiaaaaaaaaan!" I called out, knowing his demon ears could hear me just fine. When I didn't get a response, I tried again. "HEY SEBASTIAN! COME HERE!" Still no response. Annoyed, I took in a big gulp of air to yell even louder.

"No need to shout Miss Danielle." I let out a small 'meep' as Sebastian spoke, randomly appearing out of nowhere. I turned around and met his "I'm annoyed" face. "Now what is the problem? I know you are injured, but it wouldn't hurt to ask one of the others for assistance. I am very busy."

I shoved my tie towards him, and pointed to my neck. Sebastian raised his eyebrow, then let out a deep sigh.

"Really, Miss Danielle. One of these days, I _must_ teach you how to tie a tie on your own." He bent down and quickly tied it, still managing to make it look perfect. "Please don't call for me again; I have matters to attend to." He disappeared instantly, not giving me a chance to respond.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and was relieved at the newer image of me. The bandages and bruises were mostly covered by my fresh uniform, and the only visible signs of injury were the ones on my face. Happy, I made my way out of my room and began to search for work. I trudged through the halls and came across Mey-rin first. She had a large pile of linens in her arms, and it towered high over her head, blocking what little vision she had.

"Um...hey Mey-rin, want me to help you?" I offered, noticing she was wobbling.

"Oh, Danielle! No need!" She tilted her head so that she could at least see my face. "You just need to get some rest!" I sweatdropped as I watched her walk away.

Then, something clicked in my mind.

"MEY-RIN IT'S ONLY 3 CUPS OF SOAP!" I yelled, but Mey-rin had already disappeared, off to create a bubbly mess.

I remembered this part in the manga, and I felt bad for Sebastian. If he thought tying my tie was bothersome, then the rest of the day was pure torture. Maybe I could help him out a bit. I dragged my sore body to the kitchen, searching for Bard. I opened the kitchen door and found Bard standing over a large box.

"Hey Bard, what's that?" I asked, even though I already knew. Bard turned towards me with a giant smile on his face.

"I got a new weapon from my home country! I'll be using it to create art!" He answered enthusiastically, unwrapping the package.

"Art… Hey Bard have you ever tried cooking normally? Like with the stove?" I inquired, staring at the untouched stove.

"Nah, cooking means exploding!" He exclaimed, his smile somehow getting **bigger**. This guy had like an elastic face. He held up his new weapon like it was Simba. Then to my surprise, his face took on a concerned look. "You should be resting shouldn'tcha?"

"Um…yeah I guess...bye." I mumbled.

I left the kitchen, disappointed with my failure. I _did_ however, try to hobble quickly, considering he was going to explode any time now. I glanced out a nearby window and caught Finny happily walking and whistling. I kept up my fast hobbling pace and made my way out to the front lawn. I looked around and didn't see any sign of the small blonde-haired, straw hat wearing boy. I lifted my hands and cupped my mouth.

"FIIIIIIIIIIINNYYYYYYYYY!" I shrieked, hoping he would hear me wherever he was.

I sighed in relief when he ran up to me. His bright blue eyes were filled with concern, and his face was twisted with worry.

"Miss Danielle, are you okay? Do you need help?" He panted, apparently tired from running.

I felt sort of bad causing him to worry, but then I remembered why I was here.

"Oh…uh no, I'm fine. But I was wondering if I could help you. What are you doing?" I offered my help, knowing he would cause mass plant death.

"I'm about to sprinkle some herbicide like Mr. Sebastian told me to!" Yup. Plant murderer.

"Hey Finny, the sprinkler thing is broken isn't it?" I reminded him.

"What? No, it's fine." He tilted his head in confusion.

"But…it _was_ broken. Like, a few days ago." I insisted.

"No." Finny shook his head in disagreement. "I don't remember that."

At this point, I realized my efforts were futile. This guy just _had_ to destroy the lawn. I shook my head in disappointment and let out another sigh.

"Okay Finny, I'm going to go rest." I muttered.

"Oh okay! Get better Danielle!" He pulled me into an extremely painful hug. His strength plus my already bruised body don't equal a happy Danielle.

"Ahhhhhh. Finny could you let go that hurts. A lot." I groaned in pain, feeling like I was on fire.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, and I smiled and nodded before walking away.

I went back inside the mansion, but didn't really feel like just resting. I knew if I actually did anything, I would just get babied, considering even the almighty heartless Seikatsu had babied me this morning.

"What to do…" I thought out loud, while slowly walking through the mansion. I ended up walking to the other end of the mansion, stopping in front of the garden door. The garden….Suddenly the image of a cat came to mind. Sebastian kept a pet cat in the garden in the manga. I opened the door, and scanned the leafy landscape for a fluffy black cat. I found her in the middle of a path, and walked up to her slowly. But every time I took a step towards her, she would take a step back. I pouted when I realized she wasn't going to come any closer.

"Aw, c'mon let me pet you. Please?" I whined.

In response, the cat continued to back away. I could tell it wouldn't be cuddling with me anytime soon. Then, I had a marvelous, genius idea. Catnip. Such a large garden has **got **tohave some somewhere. I mean, how else does Sebastian make his catnip tequila? At the thought of catnip tequila, I mentally facepalmed. I read too much fanfiction. I explored the garden and found the catnip, hidden behind some bushes. Smiling, I pulled off a few leaves and made my way back to the cat. I held out my hand, the leaves spread out on my palm.

"Here kitty kitty." I cooed.

The cat sniffed the air then slowly padded over to me. It took one of the leaves in its mouth, and then sat down. In a few seconds, it was rolling around being all happy and fluffy and lovable. I sat down on the ground and placed the cat in my lap. Another sigh escaped my lips as I stroked its long, fluffy black fur.

"You know, it's said that every time you sigh, you lose bits of happiness. I'm surprised I haven't sunk into depression yet." I laughed, feeling good about being alone. The cat simply purred in response.

"Secrets are hard to keep, huh?" I asked, thinking about my mass of secrets that I hid from the characters. "Hey you're a secret too, aren't you? I'm going to call you Cuddles. Cuddles, Ciel would probably freak if he saw you."

My little personal rant was cut off by a loud meow.

"Did you say something?" I peered at the cat in my lap. The cat just continued to cuddle and purr.

The loud meow came again, but this time it was joined by a multitude of mewls and other meows. I turned around slowly, and was faced with an army of cats and kittens. There were so many different sizes and colors and my jaw fell open at the sight. Then I remembered the catnip in my hand. I threw a heated glare at the cuddly cat.

"_**You**_ told them about the catnip didn't you?" I hissed, hurt by Cuddles' betrayal.

The army of cats all walked towards me, and I couldn't do anything but sit there and be mobbed by fluff. The catnip in my hand was licked away instantly, some cats even biting my hand when all of it was gone. The cats that had been lucky enough to get some catnip stayed in my general area, acting like Cuddles by rolling around and purring. The ones who hadn't been so lucky left and they didn't come back or give me a second glance. I looked at the remaining cats. There were 15 cats in total, including Cuddles, and they were now all fawning for my affection. The weight of 15 cats had me down on my back in no time, and it hurt like crazy.

"Hey, guys get off. It hurts." I groaned. But I giggled when one kitten put its paws on my face and looked down at me.

I pushed myself up to sitting position, letting the cats try to squeeze into my lap. I picked up the kitten that was on my face earlier. He (It was a guy) stared at me with brown eyes, and he had short black fur with the exception of white paws and a white tipped tail.

"You are now Milky. That is your new name." I declared.

Milky seemed to smile in response, then let out a satisfied purr. I smiled brightly and picked up another one, but before I could name it a loud 'Ahem' rang throughout the air.

"Miss Danielle, Ciel does not support cats on Phantomhive grounds." Sebastian choked out.

I had to hold in my laughter when Sebastian said that. The man was sweating, and I could see him trying to restrain himself. A smirk found its way onto my face.

"Well then Sebastian, I suppose we must get rid of these cats then? Let's dump them all out on the street." I suggested, relishing in Sebastian's conflicted expression.

He was breaking, I could tell. He just needed one more push…I scanned my array of cats and found Cuddles. I picked her up by the neck and held her up to Sebastian's face.

"Now, I think this one should be put _all the way out in the country._ It seems to come here often, and it might come back in if we leave it on the streets." I said In an over obvious mocking tone.

Sebastian leaped at me and grabbed Cuddles. "NO! Ahem, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to keep the cats." He replied, stroking the cat's fur.

"YAY!" I squealed, then snatched Cuddles out of Sebastian's arms. "You're here to stay Cuddles!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Cuddles?" He questioned.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Mmhmm! She's Cuddles." I pointed at Milky. "And he's Milky."

At the mention of the other cats, Sebastian began to sparkle. He picked up Milky, and I think I saw him giggle when Milky began to cuddle his hand.

"Sebastian, you know what catnip is, don't you?" I inquired, seeing as he loved the effects.

"Catnip?" He breathed, still infatuated with Milky.

"Yes, it's a plant that affects a cat's actions, as you can see." I gestured towards the happy cats.

Sebastian simply nodded in response, obviously infatuated when other cats began coming up to him and mewling. I giggled, wishing I could just take a picture, regretting my decision to leave my Itouch under my pillow. Suddenly Sebastian stood up and stiffened.

"The young master is calling." He stated.

I continued to cuddle Cuddles, but focused on listening. I heard a shrill "Where are you?" echoing.

"So, no more cats for Sebastian?" I teased playfully.

"I suppose not." Sebastian sighed, and then dashed off.

Smiling, I picked up Milky, so now I was holding both Milky and Cuddles. I was determined to keep these cats. Hugging the felines close, I walked into the mansion in search for Ciel.

**Okay~ I'll split this cat thing into two parts then start the Jack the Ripper arc in the…tenth chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I did! I like cats :3 Fluffy fluffy cats.**

**Okay not much for me to say so...Time to reply to my reviews which I love so much~**

**Kuro Aqua: You changed your pen name? Well, Ciel isn't used to kindness. He's all emo-no one-cares like. Alois, the one guy I know who would ever wear booty shorts… (Actually at an amusement park there was one guy wearing hot pink booty shorts ._.) I enjoy being story stalked~ Yes! There is magic in the air~**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: You should be on team Sebby. *waves team Sebby flag* we have Grell too, you know. Hm, maybe he did….*pushes you over to Team Sebby***

**Black Michaelis: Hey there Chuggy Pie! It's okay, I like my stalkers :D *chokes on oxygen* You are a WAY better writer than me. Yes, Danielle just doesn't do a very good job at fitting in. And doesn't everyone wish that? *sadly glances at my Ipod***

**Madison: Hey there, I'm glad you like it! And I know about those, I've watched the second one like 5 times. Can you believe how perfect the actors are? Especially Grell's…Yuya~ I LOVE YOU! I'm a fan of Yuya, have been ever since I watched him be Sebastian.**

**Dementia The Bloody: And sprinkled with wonderful? Heh? Heh? No? Okay you make the food lines, and I'll write.**

**Isischan: I hope you feel good~ oh please PLEASE post it and share it with me. Especially since I've inspired you! *pout* and yes, my friends really are like that. Thanks for the support! I'm glad you love it~**

**Kookie Kitty: Yay~ someone told me the chapter was dark ._. But ye it was. And sadly, that cut on her cheek will never go away. It'll scar :( And yes Ciel is caring for her, oh Elizabeth met her already!**

**Dxlmao: Yay! Cuteness! I'll try my best!**

**Invader Jillz: You did? Got a video? Wanna send me it? Please? Brother, stop hanging out with Germany ;~; and I found a Grell shirt at the mall the other day. It was 22.50 dollars well spent in my opinion. I wish it was real~ Hasta la pasta~ off to Boss Spain~**

**The-Super-Fluffy-Ninja: Of course you love it. You're in it. Heheheheeh catnip tequila~ AND OF COURSE I'M UPDATING!**

**AnimeRockzzz: Okay~ Guess I'll PM you again. TEEHEE! Yes, I want Ciel and Danielle (WHOA THEIR NAMES RHYME) to have a family-like bond. This chapter had kitties~**

**NHL-chan: I try my best to keep it above 1,500 words! Okay? *sniffle* Yay, typo-free! Wheeee~ please call me Bonka!**

**Guest: Well hey there anonymous. Umm…I'm not really **_**planning**_** on having a ****real**** romantic relationship in this one; I'll leave that for the sequel when Dan-Dan's in her own turf. But if it is, it might be SebbyxOc just because Ciel is like family to Danielle. And thank you~**

**So once again to all my readers and reviewers, thank you for the constant support, and I hope you all continue to read this story! (And the sequel too?)**

**Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys~ Next chapter! A very kitty-filled chapter! Well...this one doesn't have as much cats as the last chapter…but there's something **_**else**_** to entertain you readers. What is this "else"? Keep reading~**

**Anyway, once again I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

Cuddles and Milky nuzzled into my arms, and their adorableness was _completely_ worth ignoring the pain in my arms. But I realized if the catnip were to wear off anytime soon, my arms would be bleeding again and I would probably drop the cats, thus letting the cats loose in the mansion. I had to find Ciel fast. I figured he would be in his Study, like he was almost every other day. I struggled through the halls, trying my best to balance Cuddles and Milky when they were being so fidgety, and eventually reached the door to Ciel's study. I took a deep breath and looked down at the cats in my arms.

"Cuddles, Milky, are you two ready to face Ciel's wrath?" I asked in a serious tone, my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Cuddles and Milky purred in unison, oozing cuteness. "Okay, let's get you an official home in my room!" I giggled, cuddling the two cats.

I opened the door and walked in on Sebastian cleaning up the remnants of a detailed chocolate head, and Ciel sleeping. At the sound of a door opening, Sebastian stiffened and turned to meet me. But at the sight of the kitties, he began to sparkle again. I saw him gulp.

"Miss Danielle, Ciel does not enjoy cats in his study." Sebastian commented with his eyes stuck on the two kitties.

"Hmm, well I want these kitties. And I need Ciel's permission right?" I smiled sweetly, knowing I could change Ciel's mind about cats. Looking at his sleeping body, I walked over to Sebastian and held out Milky and Cuddles. "Sebastian, hold them for a bit?"

Sebastian began sparkling again and his mouth formed a little 'o'.

"O-of Course!" He stammered, gladly snatching the cats out of my hands.

I scoffed at his childish actions, and then attempted to wake Ciel up. I poked his cheek and cooed in a soft tone.

"Ciiiieeel. Wakey wakey~"

I started to shake him by the shoulders lightly, trying hard not to anger him. He began to wake up, and I stepped back, smiling. I glanced at Sebastian and caught him smiling as he cuddled with my kitties. He actually looked _cute_, different from the usual sexy.

"What." Ciel lifted his head, a hateful glare coming from his one visible eye. "Sebastian, what did I say about cats?"

Sebastian stiffened, and bowed the best he could while holding my kitties. "Yes, m'lord."

He turned to leave the room, but I didn't want that. I turned to Ciel and slapped my hands down on his desk.

"Ciel, those cats are _**mine**_ and I just wanted to tell you that I want to keep them." Ciel turned his hateful glare towards me. "Please?" I whimpered, shrinking away.

"No. I cannot stand cats. I am allergic. Get them out of my mansion!" Ciel roared.

I sighed. Ciel was acting like a kid again. But no, I would not bite him this time. I decided to use my last resort, reserved for desperate times. I pushed out my lower lip, letting it tremble a bit, and forced myself to tear up. I thought about all the kitties of the world dying, forcing myself into depression, and then turned to stare into Ciel's eye. I mentally smiled when I heard Ciel's breathing hitch. My puppy pout was the most powerful weapon known to man, it was proved that NO ONE could resist it. It was like my own little secret weapon.

"Ciel, you'll let me keep my kitties won't you?" I sniffled, adding to the effect.

Ciel blinked. "N-no." He stammered.

I noticed him clench his fists. Silly boy, just give in already.

"Please? I promise not to let them near you. Both of them will be in my room!" I begged.

Ciel didn't respond and we stared at each other in silence, Sebastian frozen to his spot and conflicted about the kitties. Ciel's gaze began to weaken, and I noticed his eye twitch. He was breaking. To ensure my victory, I forced myself to create more tears and I felt one slip down my cheek. Ciel blinked and looked down.

"Fine. But they will **stay** in your room, understand?" Ciel groaned, saddened by his defeat.

"Yay thanks Ciel!" I smiled brightly, not moving much due to my injuries. Inside, I was doing the happy happy dance. I turned towards Sebastian, and held out my hands, signaling for him to return the cats. I noticed the slight frown on his face when he let go of the kitties, but I didn't care. I walked back to my room happy, and slammed the door behind me. I jumped when I noticed Sei lying down on my bed.

"Hey there Sei, how long you been there?" I asked, making my way to my closet.

"Not long. I got bored, so I came here." He shrugged, fiddling with his IPhone.

I took down a random blanket from the shelves and made a small cat nest. Milky and Cuddles were sleeping, and I gently placed the cats down. They must have fallen asleep while we were in Ciel's study. I guess Sebastian really did have a way with cats. I slowly closed the closet door, then took a seat next to Sei. I let out another sigh, then poked Sei in the side.

"Sei this is my bed you know."

He rolled his eyes at me, and then sat up. I raised my eyebrow in confusion when Sei stood up wordlessly and walked straight into my bathroom. So anime entities also had to go..? I let out a gasp of surprise when he came out carrying a white cake. He sat down and placed the cake on my nightstand, then he took out a plate and handed me a slice.

"Se-Sei, this is..." My voice came out breathy as I stared at the cake being presented in front of me.

"Ye, well, I'm the one who brought you here and you got hurt, so I decided to give you something to make you feel better. Taking care of the clients is a major part of the job." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, and gladly accepted the slice of cake. Of course it was for the job, the almighty Sei had no feelings. I quickly took off my gloves, just to keep them clean. I stabbed my fork into my slice and took a bite. My mouth instantly exploded due to pleasurable taste.

"Mmmmmppphhhh~ so goohhhf~" I moaned in ecstasy with a full mouth, completely licking my fork clean. Once I was satisfied, I let out a loud "Ahhh~" enjoying the sweet aftertaste of the cake.

Every bite I took was accompanied by a moan of pure pleasure, with a few "Ahhh~" and "So gooohf~" slipping in. Then, after eating the delicious cake I realized there was still some left over frosting on the plate. I used my fork to scoop up the white frosting; completely coating the metal with it, turning my fork into a large icing ball lollipop. So I began to suck.

"Mmmmmff~" I moaned when frosting's taste combined with the cake's aftertaste.

There was quite a lot of left over frosting, and I couldn't fit it all into my mouth. I threw Sei a glare that said 'Too much, dontcha think?' I continued sucking at and lapping up the frosting on my fork, but eventually the aftertaste of the cake disappeared, and I was left with the sole taste of only the white frosting. Alone, the frosting was sort of bitter, and the taste was obviously made to compliment the cake. But I was determined to finish. I started swallowing the frosting in large gulps, some of the sticky frosting falling and sticking on the sheets, and some sticking to my face. When I finished, I set the plate down in my lap with my now clean fork on top. I stared at Sei, and when he turned towards me, I let out another sigh.

"What?" Sei asked, raising his eyebrow.

"That white stuff…it tasted weird. There was a lot of it, probably too much considering I couldn't swallow it all. I mean really Sei. It got on the sheets and my face!" I whined. Sei rolled his eyes. "And it was really thick and bitter. Not so yummy." I pointed out, shaking my head to emphasize my point.

"Whatever. Well, you've only had one slice so far. Want another piece?" He gestured towards the large cake.

I eyed my empty plate, then glanced at the rest of the cake. I had always pride myself on a fast metabolism, but the cake was huge. Like the size of a pillow huge.

"Th-Th-That's...well it's so big." I stuttered. "You can't really expect that to fit inside me?"

I rubbed my flat stomach, a gift from the metabolism fairy, and glared at Sei.

"Fine, fine. Just leave your plate on the night stand." Sei sighed. I hoped this meant he would figure out where to put the cake.

I was too lazy to stand up, so I scooted over towards the nightstand and reached over to push the cake away and make space for the plate. The soreness in my arm made me wince, and my arm had a brief spaz moment. The spaz caused my hand to brush over a rough part on the nightstand, and another twinge of pain ran up my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled, pulling my arm back, dropping my plate on the bed.

"Hm?" Sei raised an eyebrow again.

"OOOOWWW!" I inspected my hand to find a cut running across my palm and towards the end was a long splinter. It hurt like hell. I turned to Sei, in pure absolute distress.

"SEI PULL IT OUT! IT HURTS!" I screamed.

Sei just stared at me, with a look of amusement on his face.

"Sei, I'm not kidding. I want this thing out of me!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

Sei rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded a whole lot like 'Idiot.' He came over to me and sat down, my bed creaking under his weight. I started bouncing up and down on the mattress, the bed creaking even more, whining "Ah" , "Uh", and waving my hand in his face like an idiot. I _really_ hated splinters. Sei glared at me and scowled.

"Hold still so I can pull it out." He growled.

I instantly stopped moving and held my hand out. Sei grabbed my hand by the wrist and I stiffened at his cold touch. He took the splinter in between two fingers.

"Ahhhhhhh" I groaned in pain at the extra pressure I my hand. "Sei just pull it out. PLEASE!"

"Okay, but…this might hurt." He stated, staring at the splinter.

I wanted to scream "NO SH*T SHERLOCK!" but decided against it, considering I was too chicken to do this myself. Sei gave a small tug, and I noticed more blood seep out of the cut.

"AH! SEI!" I screamed in pain. By now, I was breathing heavily and my panting was echoing in the room.

"Relax. I haven't pulled it out yet." He let go of the splinter for a second, and I let out a sigh of relief. I made a loud gasp sound when he grabbed onto it again.

"Seeeeiiii just pull it out already." I groaned in pain, using my free arm to cover my face.

I heard my bed creak, and lifted my arm just in time to see Sei yank the splinter out of my hand. The swift yank had been so quick that drops of blood followed, flying through the air. I was mesmerized by the shining drops of crimson until I felt the pain.

"AH-AH-AAAH!" I choked out a scream. "SEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

There were beads of sweat on my forehead, and my panting had gotten louder. In fact, my panting was the only sound in the room. Sei stared at me, and I could feel my eyes tear up. Looking at the piece of wood in his hand, it was no wonder it hurt. The thing was huge. I lifted my hand to inspect the damage and had another panic attack. The cut was still bleeding, and the splinter had gotten the bleeding to get worse.

"Sei. SEI. OH MY GOD. I'M BLEEDING. SEI I'M BLEEDING. THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD. IT WON'T STOP. IS THIAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN? OH GOD IT WON'T STOP." I looked at him with wide eyes. "SEI WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO. AM I SUPPOSED TO BLEED LIKE THIS? SEI THE BLOOD'S ON THE SHEETS. I'M BLEEDING ALL OVER MY BED. OH MY GOD. SEI. WHAT DO I DO?" I started waving my bleeding hand around frantically. Sei just looked at me calmly, not caring. "DUDE. I'M LOSING BLOOD. LOTS OF IT." I tried desperately to staunch the blood. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I yelled.

My door burst open, and Ciel stood in the doorway. Unfazed, I turned to him and screamed. "HELP ME!"

**[Ciel's POV]**

I had thought I would never be beaten. And why wouldn't I? I am Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog, and I have contracted my soul for the help of a demon. Yet, only a while ago, I had been beaten so easily with a measly pout. I was beaten by a trembling lip and a few tears. Danielle was inhuman. That was the only explanation. I would not be beaten by my own kind so easily, female or not. My actions had even surprised myself. I don't even allow Sebastian to own a cat, yet I let Danielle own two? Irritated, I let out a sigh of frustration and turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, leave."

Sebastian had a look of curiosity on his face, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"M'lord?"

I scowled at his idiocy and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Prepare some tea, make some sweets, play with Danielle's cats, do _something._ I wish to be alone."

A smirk crept its way onto my butler's face, and he bowed with his hand over his heart. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I needed to calm down. The cat dander was affecting my thoughts, damn allergies. I would get those cats off my property; I just wasn't properly prepared for Danielle. That's it. I could always order Sebastian to get rid of the cats and torture him, but I wanted to do this myself. I don't need that damn butler's help every single time I had a goal to achieve. I am a Phantomhive. Blazing with determination, I stood up. I would end this quickly, and avoid having Danielle shed tears. I walked through the halls and found her room, which was not very far. I was surprised when I saw Sebastian standing at her door.

"Sebastian, what are you doing outside Danielle's door?"

He turned towards me with a smirk on his face. Something wasn't right.

"I was about '_play'_ with Danielle's cats, but it seems something _more_ interesting is happening."

"Interesting?" I raised my eyebrow and walked over to his side. Danielle's voice could be heard through the door.

"Mmmmmppphhhh~ so goohhhf~" She moaned in a pleasure-filled tone. It sounded like she had a full mouth.

My eyes widened at her tone. What was she doing in there?

"W-what is this?" I barked, glaring at Sebastian.

"I'm not sure m'lord, but please do keep your voice down. We wouldn't want to be caught eavesdropping now would we?"

My face started feeling a bit hot, and it didn't help when 'other' sounds floated through the door.

"Ahhh~" Danielle's voice moaned. More moans of pleasure could be heard, and I could feel the blood in my body rush to my face.

"Oh, is the young master thinking dirty thoughts?" Sebastian chuckled looking down at my face.

I must look somewhat like a tomato. How disgraceful.

"N-no! I would never sink that low!" I snapped.

"Mmmmmff~" Danielle's voice moaned, but I noticed this one seemed more stuffed.

The sounds of moaning were replaced by sounds of slurping and sucking. I kept my gaze at the floor, unsure whether I should leave or stay.

"That white stuff…it tasted weird. There was a lot of it, probably too much considering I couldn't swallow it all. I mean really Sei. It got on the sheets and my face! And it was really thick and bitter. Not so yummy."

White stuff? The way she described it, it seemed a lot like something from a book I'd found in my library. It was an adult book…

"Th-Th-That's...well it's so big. You can't really expect that to fit inside me?"

I think I have heard enough to make a decision. I swiftly turned around, but I froze to my spot when I heard Danielle's voice again.

"Ow!"

I turned my head back towards the door. Was something wrong?

"OOOOWWW!"

Danielle was hurt? I turned my body around once more and put my hand on the doorknob.

"SEI PULL IT OUT! IT HURTS!" She yelled.

I could feel my face burn when I registered her words. Was she really partaking in adult actions? And who was this 'Sei'?

"Sei, I'm not kidding. I want this thing out of me!"

Her words sent even more blood rushing to my head. I wanted to turn around and leave, but something compelled me to stay. My eyes widened even more when I heard the bed creak. That lone, single creak was followed by quicker, shorter ones and Danielle's voice kept in pace with the creaks, letting out an "Ah" or "Uh" with each creak.

"Ahhhhhhh. Sei just pull it out. PLEASE!"

I grimaced at her tone of voice, so lewd. I happened to glance up at Sebastian and noticed his smirk had gotten wider. Perhaps he had the same thoughts as I did…

"Seeeeiiii just pull it out already." There was another bed creak.

"AH-AH-AAAH! SEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed in a choked voice.

That's it. I am done here. I wanted to leave, but then her voice forced me to stay.

"Sei. SEI. OH MY GOD. I'M BLEEDING. SEI I'M BLEEDING. THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD. IT WON'T STOP. IS THIAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN? OH GOD IT WON'T STOP."

I stared at the door with wide eyes, probably the size of diner plates by now.

"SEI WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO. AM I SUPPOSED TO BLEED LIKE THIS? SEI THE BLOOD'S ON THE SHEETS. I'M BLEEDING ALL OVER MY BED. OH MY GOD. SEI. WHAT DO I DO?"

She was bleeding on her bed? My suspicions were true after all.

"DUDE. I'M LOSING BLOOD. LOTS OF IT."

I could hear the desperation in her voice. Should I go in and help her, or did the situation call for some privacy?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" She yelled, the distress becoming painfully obvious.

The pain in her voice made up my mind for me. I would go and help her. I should probably close my eyes…I twisted open the door knob and shoved the door open. It opened to reveal a fully clothed Danielle with a bloody cut on her hand, and cake on the nightstand. Not at all what I was expecting. Still in shock I stayed frozen to my spot. Upon my entrance, she turned to me and screamed.

"HELP ME!"

…

Needless to say, Ciel had dinner alone in his study that night feeling very awkward, leaving the servants and Danielle very confused. Sebastian wouldn't tell anyone anything.

**YES! I DID IT! I FINISHED! GOSH LOOKING AT MY WORD COUNT AND THERE'S LIKE 3000 WORDS. **

**Okay so if anyone is confused about Ciel not hearing Sei, remember when Sei first introduced himself? He **_**did**_** tell Danielle she would be the only one capable of hearing and seeing him. So just wanted to clear that up because I expect confusion. **

**If you didn't get the whole cake/splinter thing…then go ahead and enjoy life~ (I'm not sure how to explain)**

**Okay because I'm tired, I'm not going to rant, I'll just get started on replying to reviews~**

**OH WAIT THERE IS ONE THING! I've recently gotten addicted to Uta no Prince-sama….for the music and looks. They have good music but the story is so Shojo and girly. :( But the songs really are good, so I deal with it. If you're into shojo style anime/manga check it out sometime~ :D okay review time for real! (I'm listening to one of their songs as I reply ****Mirai Chizu**** look it up~)**

**tokiluv: Here's that update!**

**Kuro Aqua: Okay~ Hm, I'm sure there's some Disney song about magic that fits the whole "magic in the air" thing. We just have to find it! Oh my gosh I was there with friends, and we spent minutes just staring at him XD he didn't turn around at all so we just creeped. :| I'm not sure how good my writing skills are when you compare them to other 13-years-olds. But thank you~ **

**Guest: Yes~ They were all fluffy~ Here's that update!**

**Black Michaelis: Hai Hai~ I chose Danielle because *Bonka secret* there was a Filipino drama playing while I was writing, and I realized I needed to name the main character, and the main character in the show was a guy named Daniel. Add a few letters and I got Danielle! Thus, Danielle was born. Now, I'll just sit and stare at my computer waiting for your update because you've sparked my curiosity. Wait you have a dog named Sebastian because he was named after Sebastian the demon who was named after Ciel's dog Sebastian? Is that…Dog-ception? Name-ception? O_O whoooaaaaa~ But he says my favorite quote in that chapter! "I'm saying, you can use an idiot and scissors, but you can't let an idiot use scissors." Oh my, I'm sure your mom would just threaten to send you to the Philippines alone. That's what my mom does. Really. *GASP* What a wonderful kitty love~ I wish I could experience that kind of feeling~ I am always awesome, and you can count on it~ …I'm guessing you've felt the hateful revenge of a banana peel? XD You take care too~**

**P. Ageha: Who doesn't like fluffy kitties? :3 OH there are so many things you could do *smirk***

**Abby-Flourite: Ye, I got my shirt at hot topic. Weird thing, before I went to the mall I thought "I will buy Black Butler merchandise! No matter what!" and I was lucky enough to find that shirt **_**and**_** have enough money. I love lady luck sometimes! And you're wait is over~**

**Darkvampiregirl13: I sleep so late nowadays~ WHY? Because I spend all my time on the internet. Its very hard for Sebastian to control his kitty urges. Very hard. *evil grin and holds up Angel, the white cat* Yes, if only my gadgets would magically recharge~ **

**Anime Hottie Lovah: Or grow your own and watch felines flock to your garden ;)**

**pretty-little-liar-girl70: I'm glad you've made the right AHEM I mean I'm glad you've made your decision. You are welcomed with open arms, fluffy kitties, and handmade sweets! (Seriously it's Sebastian's love for cats vs. Claude's love for Ciel's blood…um I'm glad to be on the team I'm on~) I'm glad you loved it :D**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime: Love~ NO ONE CAN RESIST THE FELINE POWER! MEOWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Katella: I try my best~**

**NHL-chan: Sorry to burst your happy bubble but the whole beginning was Danielle :( Sebby was still working. Maybe there will? And yes it will most likely be Sebastian/OC if there is. More like friend/enemy relationship~ Ciel is confused with Danielle at the moment~ I updated as soon as I could~**

**Invader Jillz: Yes, kitty love for Sebby~ OMG I THINK YOU DO! Except...I kinda squandered my money buying a corresponding outfit...(red skinny jeans, long black fingerless gloves, red hair accessories, etc.) Yay, tell me as soon as you get a video! Hmph, why don't you compliment ME like you compliment Germany?! *pouts* Stupid Brother! *runs to Spain* Oh yes that, my review buddy, will start next chapter :3 Nice~ Well here's that chapter! *gasp* NO BROTHER NO! Bye~**

**Dementia The Bloody: Why, thank you! **

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: *sparkly eyes* For me?! Hm I'll store this somewhere special~ Here's that update~**

**AnimeRockzzz: I really didn't notice that at all ^_^ and who doesn't love cats? Meow~ Did this chapter meet your expectations? I updated, and I'll PM you~**

**Mysterymagick: KITTIES~ Yup, Sebby loves his kitties~ Updated :D**

**The-Super-Fluffy-Ninja: Sure, that's what you think. MY READERS ARE SMART! THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE!...well they're smart but they're not stalkers :P**

**Kookie Kitty: A review is still a review :) Mm, yes everyone loves the kitties~ Yes, it was the chapter where she was girlified? I'm pretty sure I posted that chapter O_O Am I losing my mind? Whoa, he would explode. He's a dog person. Well, I updated~**

**Insertnamehere: (I have to use your other name because the other one won't show up) Hi! Nice to read your reviews again~ Of course! A reviewer is still a reviewer no matter what! As long as I can tell you're pen name! And I checked out the translation! It brought tears to my eyes, for real! I'm so touched someone would actually go and translate my story! Thank you! **

**Okay so to all my reviewers and readers, I love you! Thanks for reading, and the support, and I hope you all continue to read!**

_**One more thing I REALLY want to bring to everyone's attention. Please leave a review with your thoughts on Sei's character. What kind of person do you think Seikatsu is? Please review and tell me, I need everyone to be on the same page with Sei's character. So even if you haven't reviewed before or if you're a regular reviewer, please tell me your view on Seikatsu. Please and thank you!**_

**Well then, until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another chapter! It seems a lot of you guys enjoyed the last chapter ;) Well, I think it's about time to start the "Jack the Ripper" Arc! Who's ready? *silence* YAH! I am! *lonely fist pump* Not sure how long I'll stretch this out. Oh well, time to start the story~**

***EDIT* OMG you guys. I'm sorry this update is so late. Like really sorry ;~; forgive me? Please?**

**Once again, for all my readers and the website to see, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, or any other thing I use. **

**[Danielle's POV]**

I sat on my bed, listening to music through the one working ear bud on my Itouch, full from a very satisfying breakfast. I let the music flow into my mind, not really taking it in, focusing on last night. Right after he had shoved open my door, rather rudely I might add, he had just stood there as I begged for help to staunch the bleeding. But what did the little brat do? He turned around and walked right out. He didn't bother to lift a finger; instead he just walked in as red as a tomato and walked out like a tomato. Thinking back, I wonder what made his face such a deep red. If he had been eavesdropping, he shouldn't have heard anything weird, plus it isn't possible for anyone to hear and see Sei but me. What intrigued me the most was Sebastian, who had been standing behind Ciel last night. Even though it was a little dark, I could still see the smirk that had been on Sebby's face, and his eyes had glowed the pink-red color that proved he was a demon. What had he been doing outside my door? My mind was spinning, from the music and overload of curiosity, but I was pulled out of the confusion when I heard footsteps. I quickly stuffed my Itouch and the ear buds into my pocket and opened the door just in time to catch Ciel walk by with Sebby following behind him. Ciel was dressed in his usual fancy clothes, but with a coat and walking stick added, and Sebastian was of course in the usual butler attire. I noticed a paper in Ciel's hand, and I quickly stepped out of my room and shut the door behind me.

"Ciel, where are you going?" I asked, my eyes on the small paper still in his hand.

He stopped and turned around to face me, his face showing an "I don't have time for this" expression. He followed my gaze to the paper I his hand, and he let out an awkward cough as he hid the paper in his coat.

"Sebastian and I are going out. Take care of the mansion while we are absent." He sighed, then turned to leave.

"I knew there was something between you two." I muttered under my breath, smirking. I was, and still am, a SebaCiel shipper.

"What was that?" Ciel turned back around and raised an eyebrow. I instantly wiped the smirk off my face.

"I said can I go with you?" I stated, smiling innocently.  
At this even Sebastian raised an eyebrow. It was most likely his demon ears had heard me, but he didn't react. Ciel dipped his head down in annoyance and sighed.

"Danielle, it would be best for you to stay here. After all, you are not completely healed…"

Well, it's true I wasn't _completely_ healed, but I didn't feel sore or anything. In fact, I felt fine. Must be a perk of being in an anime/manga.

"Ciel, I actually feel fine, and are you _sure_ you want to leave **me** alone with the other servants?" I then replaced my smile of innocence with one of mischief.

I'm sure if I tried, I could bring the whole mansion down to nothing but rubble. Ciel obviously had the same thought, as his once visible eye widened in realization.

"Right. Danielle, you will come with us." He gave a quick nod, and then continued walking.

I clapped my hands together in glee.

"Yay!" I squealed, running to catch up with Ciel and Sebastian.

I followed them through the halls of the mansion, waving goodbye to the other servants, and smiling like an idiot. If my memory was correct, I would get to meet Grell! Unlike some fans, I truly respected Grell. He stood for all the Sebby fangirls, showing his love in the ways fangirls couldn't. Of course, if Grell and Sebastian had actually gotten together in the manga/anime, I would've taken out my own chainsaw and ripped him up into tiny, bloody pieces. I hummed loudly at the thought of Grell bits, completely lost in my daydreaming. I was so caught up that I walked straight into Ciel, and we both ended up falling to the ground.

"Danielle." He groaned, standing up with an annoyed look on his face. "Please pay attention."

I popped back up with a bright smile on my face. I rubbed the back of my head and laughed, ducking my head in apology.

"Of course! Sorry Ciel."

I dusted myself off, and Sebastian dusted Ciel off, fixing Ciel's slightly ruffled hair and clothes.

"Young master, the carriage is ready."

Ciel swiftly nodded, and followed Sebastian out the door. I pranced my way behind them, excited for what was coming. I was practically bouncing up and down on the spot as I watched Sebastian help Ciel into the carriage. He turned and offered me a hand, but I ignored it and hopped into the carriage on my own. I took a seat across from Ciel, and Sebastian slid in neatly next to me, shutting the door behind him.

"Eh? You aren't sitting up front? Or like, driving the horses?" I asked, shocked.

"It is not necessary at the moment." Sebastian replied monotonously.

The carriage wasn't particularly wide, and I blushed slightly at how close Sebastian and I were. I pushed away any fangirling thoughts in my head for the sake of my cover, which I'd already blown so many times before. The carriage ride was silent and I kept my stare out the window, completely bored out of my mind.

"Danielle, where is your tie?"

I perked up at the sound of Ciel's voice cutting into my thoughts, and turned to face the boy.

"Hm, what was that?"

"I was wondering where your tie was?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I was confused until I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing my tie. I thought back to this morning and remembered randomly stuffing it into a pocket. I held up a finger to signal 'wait' and used my other hand to dig through my coat pockets. My hand met smooth, cold cloth against the rougher cloth of my coat and I pulled out a crumpled tie.

"Ta-da!" I held it out in mock pride, the tie reduced to a crumpled black heap.

"And why are you not wearing it?"

I lifted a gloved hand to my chin in the thinker's position. I could tell him out straight I can't tie a tie, or I could have some fun. Considering I was bored out of my mind, I decided to go with the second choice.

"Because ties are too mainstream. I'm a hipster." I popped open the first button of the blouse. "I leave mah shirt open!" I said proudly, winking to add to the effect.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, and I noticed one of those red vein throb symbols appear on his forehead. To my surprise he kept his mouth shut, but his glare held intense irritation. I felt the smile drop off my face, and let out a sigh.

"Okay, I just don't know how to tie it. In my defense, I thought tying ties was Sebastian's job." I whined, crossing my arms over my chest in defense.

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. It seemed like those were his two favorite activities.

"A Phantomhive butler must always look his-" I scoffed and raised an eyebrow in disgust. "-or her best. Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian's deep voice sliced through the air, and I jumped in surprise. Darn, my daydreaming had gotten me to forget we were so close.

Sebastian slightly shifted so that his upper half was facing me, and he be snatched the tie out of my hands. In a few seconds, he had it looking pristine and perfect. I was amazed and felt my jaw drop when I noticed it sparkling. I admired it for a while longer, but then began to slip it off with a determined face on.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Sebastian hissed, an eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy sigh of my own. Ciel was rubbing off on me.

"Well, Sebastian, as a Phantomhive butler, I must know how to tie my own tie, so would it be too much for you to just _**teach**_ me?" I held out my tie again, looking up at him.

"I suppose it would be for the best." Sebastian sighed, then took the tie from my hands.

He then proceeded to go through each and every step in detail, using words that weren't in my vocabulary. He was also kind enough to demonstrate each step, while looking to me for an indication to go forward. I would give a small smile and nod. At the end, Sebastian held a loosely tied tie in his hands.

"Do you understand?" He inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

I smiled brightly and shook my head. "Absolutely not!"

My smile widened when I saw Sebastian literally sweatdrop, and heard a small snort from Ciel. Sebastian let out a deep sigh, which seemed to say "I hate my life", and began to re-explain the whole process. I broke out into a fit of giggles and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I was kidding Sebastian. I understood everything. Here give me it." I snatched the tie out of Sebastian's hands and quickly fixed the tie myself. I prided myself on being a fast learner. "Ta-Da!"

I looked at Ciel and found him snickering, and a glance at Sebastian explained why. Sebastian's eyebrow, which I usually caught in a perfect arch, was twitching madly and I could see a purplish demonic aura growing behind him.

"Hey Ciel! How ya doin?" I yelled, hopping over to sit beside Ciel.

"Wha- Danielle what are you doing?" Ciel groaned, inching away from me.

"Nothing, just wanted more space. Sebastian is fat." I said with a smile, completely ignoring Sebastian.

"Young master…" I heard Sebastian let out a long, slow sigh. "We are to arrive shortly."

I pressed my face up against the window next to me, catching a glimpse of crowded streets and multiple buildings fading away into the distance.

"Hm." Ciel's voice dripped with irritation, and I bet he wanted to go home quickly. "Danielle."

"Yes?" I turned to Ciel with a confused look on my face.

"Please try to keep your act together, and stay professional. You _**are**_ a Phantomhive butler."

I replaced the confused look with a smirk similar to Sebastian's and bowed my head with a hand over my heart.

"Young master, I am merely a butler-in-_training_. And I shall serve the Phantomhive name to the best of my ability, are you perhaps implying my ability is not of professional standard?" I inquired, keeping my tone calm and quiet. All those times I role-played as Sebastian had an insanely large effect on me.

"Of course not." I looked up to see a smirk on Ciel's face, and Sebastian had a slightly astounded look on his face.

The carriage came to stop and Sebastian stepped out.

"Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, with a small smile on his face.

He held out a hand for Ciel and helped him step down, quickly dusting off Ciel's clothes. He then extended his hand to me, and being in 'professional' mode I took it and stepped down silently.

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter. I hate going to crowded places." Sebastian and Ciel walked towards a large house, and I shuffled along behind them.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?"

There was a loud crash, and Ciel grimaced. We walked a little further into the mansion, which I assumed was some sort of meeting place, and opened the door to find a large mess.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" A lady who was obviously Madam Red, groaned.

"I can't find them either." Lau called out, holding a large vase.

There were items like papers and pens scattered all over the floor, along a few plates and bottles. To me, my room had seen worse times so I didn't even bat an eyelash at the gigantic mess. Ciel, on the other hand, looked half-dead and Sebastian's smile was so fake, so forced, I actually pitied the guy.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?" Ciel exclaimed, obviously troubled.

"Ah, he came back so quickly." Madame red looked up from her destructive rampage.

I tuned out their conversation and let my mind wander, but making sure I still kept a stoic expression on my face.

"Oh? A new face?"

I snapped back to attention and turned my head towards the voice.

"Yes, she is a new servant of mine." Ciel stated.

"Oh how could you let a girl wear such clothing? Oh no no no, she should be wearing a dress-"

"Excuse me, but may I point out a small fact? I do enjoy the comfort of a butler's uniform, and I _am_ a butler-in-training. But it seems I haven't gotten the pleasure of meeting you yet?" I stepped forward, conjuring the most charming smile I could and sticking it on my face.

"I'm sorry, you may call me Madam Red, and I am Ciel's aunt." She smiled warmly, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"And I am Danielle, the newest addition to the Phantomhive staff. It is a pleasure to meet one of Young Master's relatives." I bowed formally so that I was bent in an 'L' shape, facing the floor.

"Ah, you are so well mannered and proper. Grell, even a girl makes a better butler than you!" She hissed, glaring at a man behind her.

"M-my apologies!" He hung his head in shame, and I couldn't help but smile wider when he did.

"Oops, I haven't introduced him yet have I? This is Grell Sutcliff, my butler."

I turned to him and bowed formally once again.

"It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sutcliff."

With my hair hiding my face which was parallel with the floor, I replaced my wide smile with a devilish smirk.

**Hey guys. I know, late. I'm late on this update. OH I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF! Just Kidding~ I pulled a Grell Sutcliff on you guys~ Now, school is coming quickly for me, and I will say that my updates will probably only get slower…and slower. And for that, I apologize.**

**Second, I realize there are many ****MANY ****differences between the manga and the anime. And I will say now, I followed the manga for the first season. I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you, but maybe I'll add in some of the anime bits. They do look interesting. **

**Oh about the Seikatsu character prompt last chapter, I thank you all for responding because it seems most of you are on the right track. If there are some of you who didn't respond, feel free to respond on this chapter. **

**Okay, since I'm already past my bedtime (Yes Bonka has a bedtime, which she repeatedly breaks anyway XP) I'll start on review replies? Yes? Yes.**

**Tokiluv: Can I just say now that I absolutely LOVE how you're usually the first to review? Cheers for you! Here's the update you were looking for!**

**Katella: I'm sure you've stopped laughing by now…*sigh* such a late update….ANYWAY Who knows? Sei is just a difficult guy. He has been reading 'adult' books ;) Yay~**

**Anime Hottie Lovah: Yay! Yes, awkwardness is such an uncomfortable experience.**

**NHL-chan: Oh yes, young boys tend not to have the purest of minds ;) It's because Danielle has the super pout, and is a girl. Can you imagine Sebby manly pouting? FUNNY MENTAL IMAGE! But I'm sure it wouldn't affect Ciel. You didn't? Thank you :D And here's that update~**

**Black Michaelis: Oh your review amuses me so much~ Is it bad I'm glad that my story had such an effect on you? I call it 'midnight fun'/'Bingo' it just seems awkward to say the real word outright. Oh I'm ALWAYS planning something. *evil laughter* Why thank you very much! Ever heard of Walang Hanggan? It's one of the dramas XD Fish is a nice name as well. That's my pet fish's name :D YES LONG CHAPTERS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Oh, he sounds so cute! He enjoys cats more? So much like his namesake! Yes, well I've learned that too, but I can tell when she's kidding or not so phew! Same to you! Oh are they? Strange I'm planning on eating a banana later…**

**RazedragonOAO: Well, truthfully, who wouldn't at that age? Awkwardness makes life fun~**

**AngelOfTheNight7897: Wow, your review is so supportive and professional! Thank you so much! And because of the professionalism I laughed when I read "nearly busted a lung", it's like a fance LOL! :D I have? Oh I do hope I manage to keep it! Thank you so much~**

**Darkvampiregirl13: Hehehe "William"….CHICKENS MAKE WONDERFUL PETS! I had a pet chicken as a child, and it was lovely~ At least until a stray dog went ahead and killed it :'( I don't even remember the chicken's name anymore….Hm, you make me curious. YESH! CATS! MEOW!**

**Blade Draco: Well your wait is over! (For now) Teehee and I'm glad it did! Well, as long as you're okay. Hehe, you could've just left a guest review with Blade Draco as the name :)**

**Justiceintheworlofhp-yearight: *Hands you a box of tissues* Well, Ciel is the "Evil Nobleman" Oh I promise I won't! Oh gosh you give me such amazing gifts! I shall keep this safe and secure! **

**Loving-you-is-a-crime: Aw, but awkward situations are fun! (well, fun to write, not so fun to go through) Oh Sebastian is a demon full of mysteries~ TEEHEE! I totally came up with that last minute! I was about to send this document in but then I had a "BUT WAIT!" moment. And thus, the kitty villain laugh was born.**

**Invader Jillz: *Squeal* Yay! Hmph, this better be good pasta. I've had pasta twice today :D I always read all of my reviews, they're like my food. MUST HAVE REVIEWS :D Hasta la pasta Feli! **

**Isischan: I do? YEA! *fist pump* who doesn't enjoy awkward content? Yes I'm trying hard to fix the inconsistency of Sei ^_^" And PLEASE TRY HARDER TO UPLOADING ONTO FANFICTION! …*shame* I don't understand what I'm supposed to do with the watt pad thing…*nervous laugh* and here's that chapter! YAY!**

**RyokoRyuketsu: Kitties~ gotta love them! And welcome :D**

**AnimeRockzzz: Oh child, there's a reason I rated this thing T :) I'm pretty sure lots of people understood, and it's no shame to just outright enjoy it~ (Don't be offended by the 'child' bit, I call almost everyone child XD) Of course I'll try, and I'll PM you soon~**

**Arisa Karamorita: I sure hope it was, I tried hard~ Here's the update!**

**Guest: Hi there! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**TheBonesOfMe: Really? Thank you! **

**KeakaSenka: *gasp* really? It did? Wow that's *blush* that's great! Trust me to read what you write! Well your wait is over~**

**InsertNameHere: *blush* I-I'm not cute! I am pure awesomeness! –Narcissist- And thanks to you, I'm so interested in the Spanish language! Oh yay for me who is taking Spanish class this year! Well he **_**is**_** a young boy ;) You can't give Sebby the option to play with cats, and not expect him to take that chance XD *ahem* He's like SEXY~ as in, if he were a real human and not a douche to DanDan she might have gotten somewhere with him. But no, no romance for this fanfiction yet~**

**Chubbbibunni22: I'm glad you did! Oh you read my other ones? *embarrassed* I'll update the others…sometime….Just gotta find inspiration~**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: Oh, according to DVG13's latest chapter, you went off to camp correct? I hope you had fun! And I'm glad you enjoyed it~ Team Sebastian for the win~ Oh I'm jealous, I want a kitty! :)**

**Wow, you guys really make me so happy. So so happy~ And I'm so glad my reviewers are all supportive, and o everyone out there I'm glad you read my story and I hope you continue to read and enjoy~**

**Okay my excuse for being so late. If anyone here has watched HetaOni, or knows about it, it turned me into an emotional wreck for a while. It was so touching~ and one can't write humor while one is in heart pain~**

**I guess that's it! Until next chapter~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, am I late? I don't know, I've been grounded for some time so I haven't gotten to work at all. And for that I offer my apologies. *bows formally* BUT Bonka has finished her reading project so the grounding has been lifted~ Time to start the eleventh chapter~**

_Because I'm too lazy to continuously put "She thought" All of Danielle's thought speaking is in italics~ (Much like this is)_

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Short and sweet.**

I quickly wiped off my smirk and replaced it with my charming smile before standing up straight again.

"Y-yes, it's nice to meet you too Danielle." Grell stuttered nervously, looking down at the floor.

I held out my hand for a handshake, and he shook it with a light grip. On the outside, I was calmly shaking his hand, but on the inside I was fangirling to no end. It took quite a lot of willpower to contain it and **not** go into a fancoma. I let go and stepped back next to Ciel's side, keeping my expression calm.

"Lau, shouldn't you introduce yourself as well?" Madam red suggested, staring at Lau.

"Hm? What's going on?" Lau finally looking up from the vase he held in his hands.

"This is a new female butler of Ciel's." Madam Red said, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Female? Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it…"

I noticed his stare was kept on my chest and I felt my face begin to heat up. I see nothing wrong with being an A cup; _I_ wouldn't be the one dragging those heavy things around, then dealing with the sag in later years. And for god's sake I was 14! I could still grow! I wanted to hurt this man so badly, but still in 'professional' mode, I kept a smile on my face and stepped forward again.

"I assure you, I am completely female. I am Danielle, a pleasure to meet you Mister…?" I held out my hand and tilted my head in mock confusion. He took my hand with a smile of his own and shook it with a firm grasp.

"I am Lau, manager of the English branch of the Chinese foreign trade." He chirped.

I let go of his hand, and stepped back to Ciel. Strangely, I couldn't calm down. It seemed I had an unstoppable urge to slam my fist into Lau's face, and then repeat about ten times. I turned to Ciel with the fake smile still on my face.

"Young Master, would it be okay for me to take my leave and familiarize myself with the grounds?" I asked, my fists clenching into tight fists.

"Why would you-"Ciel looked down at my clenched fists, which were now slightly shaking with anger. He gave me a look of understanding and nodded. "Of course. A butler should be able to know the layout of every building their master walks on."

"My thoughts exactly." I bowed formally again and stepped out the door.

"Danielle where are you-" I turned around to find Sebastian behind me, carrying a tray with tea cups and a tea pot. I angrily cut him off.

"Out. I'm going out." I growled, quickly walking away.

As I stormed through the halls, I fumed silently to myself, just to ensure my cover wasn't broken.

_Bloody wanker! I want to take that tea tray and repeatedly smack it across his face, and then laugh at his goddamn misery. Seriously, can't a girl be flat around here? No love for the A cups of the world? Lau is such a….such a…. A GODDAMN BLOODY WANKER! _I screeched in my head, slamming the front door behind me.

I briskly turned a corner and reached a stretch of brick wall with no windows on it. I glanced around quickly to check if anyone was watching, then pulled my fist back and let loose.

'BOOM'

As my fist connected with hard, brick, wall it sounded like thunder cracking against a stormy sky. I pulled my arm back to find I had actually caused the brick to sink in, and crumble away at some points. Panicking, I check my gloved fist but found it completely unharmed. A smirk slid onto my face as I pulled back again. Eh, Sebastian could fix it if he needed to. I slammed my fist into the wall once again, another 'BOOM' echoing in the open air. I let my arm drop and was satisfied by the damage I had caused to the poor innocent brick wall. Just transferring the image of that damage to Lau's face made me feel infinitely times better, and I stepped back with a satisfied sigh. The world of anime/manga had its perks.

"I think I've caused enough damage for one day." I thought out loud, before lifting a hand to my chin. "But I don't exactly wanna go back inside." I glanced around again to find the grounds empty. "I guess exploring isn't so bad."

I continued to walk around the building, inspecting the grounds and the building on the outside. There didn't seem to be anything all that special and I eventually made my way back to the front garden again. I was about to reenter the building, but a swaying limp _thing_ caught my attention. I turned on my heels and made my way towards it, as it was hanging on the tree. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a noose and it looked ready to hang someone. My guess was that Grell had failed at another task earlier today and failed at killing himself again. Funny, I don't remember seeing it when we arrived though…I shook my head to clear it of suspicious thoughts. No need to be paranoid. But, it would probably best if I removed it; it looked so creepy just hanging there. I reached up on my tiptoes to undo the rope, but discovered I was too short to reach. I tried jumping up and down, but I never stayed in the air long enough to actually do anything to the rope. So I decided I needed some sort of stepping stool. I searched for a while and found something lying in the bushes. I dragged it over to the rope, and then held it in my hands. It looked like a bar stool, just a really short version. It was probably a gardening stool, and I figured it would be sturdy enough to hold my weight. I set it up so that it stood upright directly underneath the rope. Holding onto the tree for support, I cautiously placed one foot on it, and then followed it with the other. I gave it a few seconds to collapse, but when it didn't I took that as a sign to continue.

"First, I better undo this noose part. Don't want to accidentally trip and…." I trailed off as I shuddered at the mental image of me dangling lifeless from the tree.

I began to fumble around with the thick, coarse, rope knot, but then disaster struck. I felt a pressure on my back, and my head was shoved into the noose. My hands instantly wrapped themselves around the tree, and I was about to have a panic attack. I mean, did someone push me? Would I actually hang myself? But my thoughts instantly calmed down when I realized I still stood on the stool. All I had to do was loosen the knot. I slowly removed my hands to reach up, but then an even worse disaster struck.

The stool was kicked away.

No, I didn't trip, and I knew I had a good stand on it. The stool was definitely _**kicked**_away. But by who? Sadly, I didn't have the ability to think clearly, and my situation only worsened when I realized that my struggling was only causing the rope to sway, rubbing against my neck and giving me rope burns. My lungs were burning with the need for air, and all I could do was gasp for air like a fish out of water. My vision started to dim, and I began losing hope. I would die inside an anime. No one would know. This is the end. Thoughts similar to that ran through my mind, and I felt my consciousness begin to slip.

"DANIELLE!" Strong, warm, long arms wrapped around my waist, and held me in a princess hold.

Suddenly I felt the rope's coarse gritty feel around my neck disappear, and air filled my lungs again. My consciousness wasn't all there, and neither was my vision.

"Danielle. Danielle. Wake up." A low voice urged, shaking me lightly.

Danielle? That…was my name, right? My consciousness slowly returned and my vision cleared to reveal emerald green eyes that stared deeply into mine. Those green eyes belonged to…Seikatsu?

"You're okay." He breathed , helping me into a sitting position leaning on the tree. He sat down with a sigh on my right side.

"Sei I-" I broke into a wild coughing, clutching my throat In pain. Those two simple words set my throat on fire.

"Don't talk, idiot. Here just give me your hand, but take off your glove first." He said in an annoyed tone, holding out his hand.

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. I was just about to **die** and this is how he treats me? And bro, this wasn't the time to take my hand and make a move on me. Really, if he wanted to hold my hand that bad, couldn't he have chosen a better moment?

"Don't bother thinking up some stupid holding hands shit. Just give me your hand."

Still confused, I slipped a glove off my right hand and took his hand.

"_Creepy way to flirt. I wonder if he has a thing for dying teenage girls."_ I thought to myself, staring at him.

"I'm not flirting. Making skin contact helps build a mental connection between manager and client."

Though I was surprised his response fit, I still didn't completely believe it.

_Liar. Prove it. Um…if you can hear me, go "Meow." _I thought, staring at him innocently.

"What a stupid- fine. Meow. You happy? I'm only doing this so you don't have to talk. If you want, I can let go and we can chat."

Keeping my mouth shut, I shook my head wildly in disagreement and held his hand tighter.

_No no no no no no I'm good. Let's hold hands Sei! But gee, don't you think you're treating me rather harshly for someone who was about to DIE? _I accented the word die with a glare.

"You wouldn't have died." He stated matter-of-factly, not even turning his head to look at me.

_Um, Sei, I was dangling on a noose and I had no way of getting it off so-_

"Well, yes would have died. But you would have revived in 24 hours on Phantomhive grounds. It's another Project Desire thing. You can't permanently die while you're here."

_Wait, so I'm like…immortal? Like, no one can stop me? So I don't have to worry about death? DUDE THAT'S SO COOL I'M GOING TO-_

"You would still feel the pain of death. You almost died back there, and you felt it, right?"

_Yes and it hurt like crazy, but if I come back to life then-_

"I said you would revive in 24 hours. Ciel would have found your dead body here and sent you off to the Undertaker, but then you would just magically pop back up in the Phantomhive garden the next day. You would have some explaining to do."

_Oh….not so cool…hey is this the same rule in all the other Project Desire's?_

"Yes."

_Got any good stories to tell? You manage a few other animes right?_

Sei turned towards me with a cold look.

"You really think I would bother telling you _stories_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Seeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii C'mon please? I don't want to go back inside like this, and I don't want to sit out here in silence. That would be boring and awkward._ I whined in my head, giving him pleading eyes to match. I felt his grip on my hand loosen. He started to sit up.

"I was planning on leaving after explaining all this. There's no reason for me to-"

_SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII! Please don't! _I mentally wailed, turning my grip on his hand into a death hold.

He cringed as if I had wailed out loud, and then gave me a hateful glare. I stayed strong with my pleading eyes, keeping our hands firmly planted on the ground. We continued to stare at each other, neither of us showing any signs of surrender. Eventually, Sei sighed and leaned back onto the tree.

"Fine, you win."

_YES! Now go on. Story time!_

"Do you remember me telling you I manage Death note?" I nodded my head energetically. "Well, some clients are placed with L, and others with Light. I'm sure you know Light is Kira, I mean that's basic knowledge."

_Sei I've read Death Note. Don't bother explaining the basics._

"Still, you might not know some of this. Anyway, the ones who are placed with Light tend to get on Light's nerves. A lot. So what does Light do? He kills them off with the Death Note. He thinks the world would be better without that certain client, or that's what he justifies it as in his head."

_Ok, so they come back right?_

"Yes, they come back. And they get back on Light's nerves the very next day. His face when he sees them again is priceless. He keeps glancing down at his watch, then back up to the person's face and blinking rapidly." Sei let out a small laugh, and a smile actually stuck to his face. "So this guy goes back home and checks the Death Note and he freaks out because the Death Note failed. Then he'll repeatedly scribble the client's name down and as a detail he writes 'and stays dead.'! But they just keep coming back."

I broke out in a fit of giggles mixed with coughing. Sei gave me a weird look but I waved it away.

_Just fine, continue on._

"So eventually Light goes insane, and I have to take the client back home." He ends the story with another small laugh.

_The things that clients do…they don't affect the actual anime or anything, do they?_

"No, that would be disastrous." He rolled his eyes and turned back into the cold unemotional shell I knew.

_Hm, Seikatsu, why did you choose to save me? I could probably have figured this out when I…you know, came back to life? I could probably just have played dumb again…_

Sei stiffened before turning to look me in the eyes.

"It's regulation to tell every client this, I just saw it as a time to tell you and save ourselves some trouble. The paperwork I have to fill out when my client dies is annoying."

_Oh okay…hey don't go yet, it's still lonely out here. _I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Then go back inside." Even as he said this, he leaned his head back with a sigh and closed his eyes.

_Psh, stupid me. As if the almighty Seikatsu would actually care enough to save me. _I sighed, copying Sei's actions, leaning my head back onto the tree and closing my eyes.

"Hey, I'm glad you're still alive." Suddenly, I felt his grip disappear altogether. The warmth of his hand was replaced with a fuzzy feeling of cloth against the cold ground. My eyes popped open and stared at the empty spot where Sei had been. Did I really hear what I thought I heard?

I really didn't understand Sei. And I figured now wasn't the time to sit out here and decipher him. My throat still hurt and I needed to return to Ciel. I lifted the hand which had held Sei's and discovered a red scarf. Why would he leave me a scarf, it wasn't that cold out here…Confused, I slipped my glove back on and loosely wrapped the scarf around my neck. I stood up, a wave of dizziness causing me to stumble and lean on the tree for support. I made a second attempt, this time succeeding at walking back inside, quietly shutting the door behind me. I slowly made my way back to the room, but my reflection in a mirror caught my attention. Around my neck where the rope had been was an obvious purple black ring, proof of the bad rope burns. It was extremely suspicious, and if I didn't cover it up, I was sure to get some questions. Questions I couldn't answer. Then a flash of bright crimson red caught my eye; the scarf Sei had left me. Wow, when he said he would save us some trouble he really meant it. I rearranged the scarf so it covered the ring around my neck and smiled. Yup, I looked pretty normal. Now, if only I could talk.

"Y-young ma-" I croaked, before breaking out in another coughing fit.

Damn, I guess I'd just have to wing the whole talking thing. I coughed one more time awkwardly, then made my way into the room.

"Danielle, you're back pretty late." Madame Red stood up as I entered the room. "I even sent Grell to look for you."

"Oh, sorry. Would it be okay if I didn't talk? It was quite cold outside, and I seem to have caught a horrible cough." I whispered slowly, straining my voice. I strained it too much and I bent over in pain, having another coughing fit, keeping a hand on the scarf to keep it from showing my neck.

"Poor girl. I do hope you get better."

I nodded weakly and forced a smile onto my face. I turned to Ciel and stood by his side.

"Danielle, where did you get that scarf?" Ciel pointed to the scarf which hid the rope burn.

Improvising, I grabbed a nearby paper and dipped a pen in some spilt ink.

"Found it. Cold outside." I scrawled, and then held the paper up to his face.

"Hm. Well, prepare to leave. We have to make a stop for information."

I nodded and walked at the back of the group as everyone made their way to their own carriages. I'm not sure if it was imagination, but Grell seemed to shoot me a murderous glare before helping Madam Red into the carriage.

"Danielle? We don't have all day." Sebastian's voice rumbled.

I flinched with surprise and turned towards Sebastian, who held his hand out for me to take. The carriage door was open and I could see Ciel glaring at me impatiently. It seemed like Ciel would probably pile a ton of questions onto me, with the new scarf and loss of my voice, so I shook my head in disagreement and pointed to the front signaling my desire to sit up with the driver. To my surprise, Sebastian shut the door without sliding in and walked to the front with me. There was no one there, even though Sebastian had been in the carriage with us during the ride here. What, did we have a ghost driver or something? Anime logic never ceases to amaze me. He helped me up to the seat then slid in next to me. Back when we were in the carriage, we had been pretty smushed together, but that was _nothing_ compared to how we were now. His leg was practically stuck to mine and we were shoulder-to-shoulder. I would have moved away if I could, but moving away basically meant falling off. The only thing I could do was blush madly and adjust my scarf.

"Danielle."

I kept my eyes on the road, too busy forcing my nosebleed to stay inside my head at the way Sebastian said my name to risk turning and meeting his eyes. Sebastian let out a sigh then used the reins to get the horses moving. We rode in silence, my fangirling blush defying my willpower to keep my cover, and I did my best to stay interested at the things on my side of the carriage, avoiding any possibility to even look at the sexy demon butler that was squished against me at the moment.

"I shall prepare tea for your throat, and get some medicine for your marks." Sebastian stated.

My hand instantly flew up to my scarf, only to find it still carefully wrapped around my neck. This made me stare at him with wide eyes, a mixture of disbelief and gratitude obvious on my face. But I was also suspicious. For what reason was he actually caring?

…**Earlier that day…**

**[Ciel's POV]**

I stared at the letter in my hand, another request from the queen. It was about Jack The Ripper. There was a homicidal killer on the loose in the streets of London, only harming young ladies, prostitutes to be exact. Still, something seemed dangerous about this. I looked to Sebastian, who was shuffling through the other mail I had discarded.

"Sebastian." He looked up from the envelopes with a bored expression.

"Yes, my lord?"

"This new case…Does it seem like Danielle would be put in harm's way?" Memories of the night Danielle had sacrificed her well-being for my sake returned, and I narrowed my eyes at the paper in my hand.

"No, not quite, my lord. Unless you suggest Miss Danielle portray a prostitute?"

I turned again to glare at Sebastian.

"Of course not. But I'm getting a bad feeling…Sebastian, this is an order. Protect and take care of Danielle like you would for me." I stated, concern for my newest servant shining in my one visible ye.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bent formally with his hand over his heart.

**Hehehe did anyone actually think Sebastian cared? HA! No, Ciel is just attached to the girl who risked her life for him~**

**Okay about Sei, he really is somewhat important because he….I'm not going to say anything. BUT IMMA IN A RAGE. WAI AM I UNARTISITC. ME WANT TO DRAW PICTURE AND SHOW ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHAT SEI'S SEXY SELF LOOKS LIKE BUT NO. MY HANDS DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF ART. HANDS, WAI YOU NO MAKE PRETTY PICTURE!? If only some kindred souls would make fanart *shot* Just kidding~ If someone draws fanart, go ahead and show me so I love you forever and burst into happy tears, and if you don't want to, then don't :D Just a little girl's crazy dreams~ No need to satisfy~**

**Okay I think I need to stop ranting (SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW KYAAAAAA!) and reply to reviews. (If I miss someone I'm sorry D: )**

**Anime Hottie Lovah: I know, I'm sad too. But I'll try my very best to keep these updates coming~**

**Jaz-147: By upload do you mean update? Because I just did :D *shot* I'm going insane cuz school starts tomorrow. **

**Blade Draco: Hahah, nice~ The word legit makes me laugh…for no apparent reason. Well, I think all the characters are fun, so EQUAL LOVE! :)**

**NHL-Chan: Truthfully, when I saw you're review in my e-mail I almost pulled another suicidal Grell. BUT THEN I KEPT READING :D And there's so much fanservice, I bet the SebaCiel fandom is larger than the CielXLizzy fandom. Just saying. Hm, I'm not sure if I have the skills to make it more exciting, but as always, I will try my best! Oh you didn't? I did…but well no need to make myself look bad~ And I will always write with the right inspiration!**

**Addicted to Nurahiyon no mago: Really? For real? I'm glad you did!**

**Tokiluv: Wow, that awkward moment when I praise for usually being the first to review…then you aren't the first to review XD *blush* Even Danielle enjoys poking fun at Sebastian~**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: Oh how your rview amuses me XD I laughed so hard while reading it~ Oh Sebastian has his quirks but he really is the better demon butler. OHH *plays with my new kitty* And I'm happy you enjoy my story so much!**

**Darkvampiregirl13: Hm, was the lunch yummy? I skipped lunch today, just waiting for dinner~ I WILL NEVER FAIL! BECAUSE IM A COMEDIC GENIUS *shot* Okay, enough narcissism. It did :) But Danielle is the only one who sees it XD**

**Virir24: Aww, thank you! I write this story to entertain my readers! (but I still make an effort to keep some sort of plot going) You're very welcome!**

**Abby-Flourite: The ways one can mess with Sebastian make a very long list :) Well, your wait I over~**

**AngelOfTheNight7897: Stuffy? I prefer the term 'professional" Bubbles are fun :D Hm…like good questions? Well, even though my OC is a major RP'er I actually just got introduced to the world of Role playing a while ago. So if you could actually help **_**me**_** out and introduce me to stuff that would be great! And don't worry; I don't have a limit for boldness…unless a reader ends up outside my window at night. Then that's too bold. **

**Invader Jillz: I actually have some pasta I the fridge! Girl, I am freaking out over school XD Oh child, it's not "might be" he will be! Just later on. He amuses me and scares me at the same time. I think he has the pedobear seal of approval. Oh my friend and I don't make Kuro identities for ourselves. It's just Hetalia at school :) O_O I want him to sing to me! Hasta la pasta Feli! **

**WwLOLwW: And I'm glad you love it! Updated :)**

**Dxlmao: Danielle is quite the trouble maker :D I hope this update was quick enough~**

**Kuro Aqua: I was wondering where my stalker went. But everything's all good! WHOA. A novel in a month? That sounds crazy. Well gee, "Senpai"? *blush* Yes, Grell just takes depression to a whole new level. Most people say Suicide is the last option. For Grell the butler, it's his first choice. They see me trolling, they hatin~ Thank you~**

**Black Michaelis: Hi there! No problem~ Aw, what's wrong with a little fun while the stuffy people are away? *smirk* HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE. *uses sheer willpower to hold nosebleed back* How is Sebby demonstrating this? A mannequin? A poster? Gosh….DIRTY BONKA BAD! It was even worse this time around, sitting up front with him. It's a good thing Danielle is strong~ Hm, the name sounds familiar, but I don't fully remember. Do you Rambutan? They have some here in America but it just isn't the same as in the Philippines. I also miss Jollibee…Yes, being fancy like a boss! …you're uh? *curious* Oh well, a reviewer is a reviewer no matter what! But if you admit to being a unicorn, I will come find you. UNICORNS ARE SHO AWESOME! WHEEE~ If there's one thing Filipinos are good at, it's humor. Wow, that fits me too! XD Just noticed. You too are amazing at humor my friend~ I read your update! Or roast dog. I think they still have that XD My friends tell me stories of pets they had, and how some foreign relatives threaten to eat it. Hm, not really sure about this. My mom is pretty calm and collected. Strawberry Banana smoothies are yummy too! *Sigh* If only I had the artistic talent to show you a picture… Well, bye bye~**

**Keakasenka: Aw, thank you! Laughter is a wonderful thing! They say it makes wonderful medicine! (But I've never seen someone be cure of cancer by laughing -_- "They" are liars.) Be a Phantomhive and drink some tea instead XD**

**So to all my wonderful amazing readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story~**

**One more thing. I was flipping through the manga, reading the Noah's Circus arc, and I think I'm going to stick to the manga. I like the manga version better, and I get more ideas reading manga. So I hope you all bear with me. Besides, a lot of stories are anime-verse so won't it be interesting to read a manga based one?**

**Okay, until next time~**

**Oh before I get hate reviews or something, I kinda…didn't bother editing this chapter…I kinda…just wrote what popped up in my head X( SO DON"T HATE ME FOR NOT GOOD QUALITY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOA GUYS. NO ONE TOLD ME FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL WOULD BE SO HARD. Like, really? I have so much homework, and even a major project to do. I'm stressing out, yo! (*cough I'm a bad hipster) BUT I'M BACK. I DIDN'T DIE.**

**-_- Don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. But I do want to own a Kurohitsuji. If anyone has a small black sheep they are willing to give away, whether it is stuffed or live, give me a call at XXX-XXX-XXX5**

**[Danielle's POV]**

The rest of the carriage ride was an awkward silence, as I contemplated on Sebastian's unexpected kindness while trying to avoid him altogether. The fact that I was smushed next to Sebastian so I wouldn't fall and the fact that the road was rather bumpy wasn't much of a help. Nope. Not a help at all. I could handle small bumps, but big bumps practically placed me on his frikkin lap. And no matter how much I wanted it, I'm sure that my nosebleed then would be able to compete with Mey-rin's.

I felt a stare burning into me, and I turned to find Sebastian staring at me weirdly. At first, a slight blush colored my cheeks when I realized he was paying attention to me, but….if he was looking at me….then…HE WASN'T LOOKING AT THE ROAD.

"DUDE EYES ON THE ROAD!" I yelled, flailing my arms to signify the importance.

Sebastian simply sighed then turned back to face forward, his hands clutched tightly on the reins. I looked towards the road too, but flushed with embarrassment when I realized there wasn't another carriage anywhere in sight. Madame Red's was probably behind us. I coughed awkwardly and turned to look at the trees on the side of the road, avoiding Sebastian again.

"Well, what were you staring at me for?" I questioned, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Nothing. Merely wondering why the young master puts in the effort to keep you safe." He muttered softly, so soft that I almost couldn't hear his words.

"What?" I asked, still not fully sure if I heard him right.

"It is nothing." He stated loudly and firmly.

"Hm." I hummed in annoyance.

Sebastian was hiding something from me, but frankly, I was too lazy to dig up exactly what it was. But, I wasn't too lazy to push my limits, and Sebastian's patience. I started humming random notes loudly as I scrolled through my mental list of "Ways to annoy SebbyDarling." I sweatdropped when I realized most of these things on my list were from Ciel's POV, created when I was just a simple otaku sitting in front of her computer fantasizing about being in Ciel's place. Besides, I'm pretty sure "Repeatedly break things, have him fix said things, then break again" wouldn't work on a carriage out in the middle of the road.

"Miss Danielle, would you please stop that mindless humming? It is quite distracting."

An unexpected voice cut into my thoughts, and I turned to find Sebastian coolly glancing down at me. I blinked idiotically and stared at him straight in the face. It was my humming that annoyed him? Smirking, I dropped the humming and burst into song. What song did I sing? Probably one of the most narcissistic, inappropriate songs I knew.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too SEXY._

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit NAUGHTY_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit BITCHY_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

I relished in Sebastian's shocked expression, and began to repeat the chorus. But this time, a whole lot louder.

_I PICK ALL MY SKIRTS TO BE LITTLE TOO-_

"Sebastian!" Another voice cut me off before I could finish the line.

I whipped my head around to find the owner of the disembodied voice, as it obviously didn't belong to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, let Danielle off at the nearest busy street." The cold voice commanded, dripping with irritation.

I turned around to peer at the carriage. The voice belonged to Ciel.

"Wait, what? You're just gonna kick me-"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian's voice cut me off, and it seemed to have a twinge of relief.

Why did people keep cutting me off?

"Like I was saying, you can't really be just ditching me, right? I mean, I'm important too!" I whined.

I got no response from either of the two meanie heads. My only hope was that they were just using this as a threat to shut me up; they wouldn't really leave me to my own devices right? That would mean not being able to meet the Undertaker! They can't just take that away from me! I quickly shut up and stared straight ahead, a little worried civilization could be seen over the horizon, and the carriage suddenly seemed to be speed up. I looked up at Sebastian with a nervous smile.

"Y-you can't really be..?" I laughed nervously, stuttering over my own words.

Sebastian's face was as expressionless as a brick wall, excluding a small smile. The carriage seemed to slow down as we turned a street corner, and I realized that we were coming to a complete stop.

"H-hey, are we running an errand or..?" Now I was really worried.

Sebastian let go of the reigns and gracefully slid off the seat and came around the horses, towards me. My eyes widened and I could feel my grip tighten on my seat's edges. There was no way they could just kick me away so easi-

Sebastian hoisted me off the seat effortlessly and gently placed me on the ground.

I simply stood there, frozen with shock, as Sebastian pulled bills out of a coat pocket and began counting.

"Miss Danielle, I advise you use this to get yourself a ride back to Phantomhive mansion, or you may spend it as you please and walk back. Good day." He placed the bills in my hand and climbed back into the driver's chair. I did nothing as I watched the carriage disappear, followed by a nasty glare from Grell as his carriage passed by.

[Ciel's POV]

"Young Master, though I am relieved to be without Miss Danielle, why did we get rid of her?" I could hear Sebastian's question through the thin walls of the carriage.

"One can only take so much Danielle in a day." I huffed lazily in response.

I had made sure that Sebastian would supply her with agenerous amount of money, enough to get her back safely, and...yes to shop as I know she probably would. I could deal with her later.

**I'M SO SORRY. I know it's been **_**quite**_** a while. And I'm not going to reply to reviews this chapter. Sorry :/ But since the time gap was too long between the last chapter and now, I feel so unorganized. I'll start up replies next chapter, no matter how long the time gap. Again, my most sincere apologies.**

**For the readers who are still here, even after through that monster of a writer's bish, I thank you. You have **_**no**_** idea what it means to me to still have readers. I know it would be too much to ask for 10 reviews, wouldn't it?**

**TWITTER :D **_** xxx4everAlonexxx**_

**Instead of me making annoying Author's notes as chapters and spamming, I JOINED THE WORLD OF TWITTER. No, I'm not just trying to get followers; this could **_**really**_** be beneficial for you guys! I'll keep followers updated on how the next chapter is going, give out spoilers, and I want to communicate with my readers! Oh also, I know this might be something you all would be interested in. Though I will **_**not**_** be putting any OFFICIAL pairings in Not Just A Dream, I will stuff loads of fanservice in. So just tweet me a request about a certain pairing you're fond of and I'll see what I can do ;) AAAAAAnd, if I'm getting requests for a certain pairing really often, that pairing may become canon in the sequel. Okay I'll stop ranting. Once again, follow me **_** xxx4everAlonexx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonka note: I'm on Thanksgiving Break! :D so of course that means I'll be updating. Probably just this one chapter though... I've been putting off my other story's updates for too long. The Bonka Note up here isn't so important, but the one at the bottom is. Please make sure to read it. So without further ado, the next chapter~**

**A quick shout out to BakaAndCo for being wimps and not reviewing. Hey you reviewer people, you should, like, totally, teach them the ways of the awesome readers who review X) But I still love you guys [insert heart here]**

**And a special thanks to ICan IWill for making a cover. It's amazing, no? Just like the creator :D **

**I do not, nor will I ever, own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

[Danielle's POV]

"Danielle, would you please quit that unnecessary childish pouting? I need you to go fetch me a book from my library." Ciel ordered, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

I wasn't an easy girl to break. So what if it's been weeks since the terrible duo had ditched me? They still ditched me. I huffed obnoxiously in response and slowly made my way to the library.

_**Flashback**_

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked out loud, to no one in particular. The busy streets of Early London continued on with life around me, and I simply stood there like an idiot.

I stared at the generous amount of bills in my hand, but that didn't really give me an answer so I quickly stuffed them into my pocket. No point in getting robbed.

Sebastian had told me to either buy a ride back home, or go shopping and walk. Neither of the two choices really appealed to me; I didn't want to go up to a random stranger and ask for a ride, nor did I want to go shopping. What did he expect me to buy anyway? My mind wandered off as I thought about the things that I could possibly want, and buy considering the amount of money I now owned. I could always go to a toy store and troll the Phantomhives by buying another company's toys…

Nah, I didn't have time for that. If I wasn't going to be able to meet the Undertaker then I might as well go home and take care of Milky and Cuddles. I didn't trust them in the hands of the Idiotic Trio anyway. Tanaka might be able to do something right, but everyone else… I shuddered at the horrible outcomes my mind produced at the thought of the idiots' "caretaking." So what was one supposed to do when stranded in the streets of Early London? Looking back to the times I had gotten lost as a kid, I remembered my mom always telling me "When you get lost, stay in the same spot so we can find you." I would take that advice now, except I wasn't lost, I was ditched and left to fend for myself. At this point, only one answer seemed to fit the situation. Call Sei.

I decided to ignore the people around me who would most likely give me weird looks, and I cupped my hands around my mouth. "SEIKATSUUUUU! I NEED YOU!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. Almost instantly, every visible head in the area turned to stare at me disapprovingly. I noticed most of them begin to talk "quietly" about how "improper" and "rude" I was, but frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

"Idiot." A familiar, harsh tone called.

I turned around and came face-to-chest-not-really-face-because-I'm-short-like-that with Sei, who's cold emerald green eyes shone with irritation. I guess I was bothering him? Oh well.

"Sei, can you get me home?" I asked sweetly, making sure I didn't sound disrespectful in any way.

My hopes were crushed as Sei narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"No. What do you think I am? Some sort of fairy godmother?" He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, yes." I responded bluntly.

"I'm not here for your personal use. Whatever you did, it's your own damn fault." He stated coldly. "I'm leaving. Don't call me out again, I have work to do."

"WAIT!" I yelled, desperately. Sighing, I let my head sink down in shame. "Can you at least tell me where Phantomhive Mansion is?" I asked softly.

I caught Sei roll his eyes and point down the street before disappearing completely. Oh goodie, I guess it's time I start walking. Another sigh escaped me, and I began to walk in the direction Sei had pointed.

…

By the time I arrived back at the mansion, it had already begun to get dark, and the brat and butler had already returned. I was a sweaty, dirty mess, and all I wanted was a nice shower and food.

"Oh? Danielle, you took quite a while getting back, didn't you?" Ciel asked, a sadistic smirk plastered onto his face.

"I do hope you had a safe journey back, we were actually beginning to worry about you." Sebastian said, not even hiding the huge amount of sarcasm in his voice. He shared the same smirk as Ciel.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare of my own, and stomped past the two, heading for my room and hopefully a nice shower. What I would give for a pair of fuzzy pajamas right now.

"Danielle, I need you to go-"Ciel started, but I didn't let him finish.

"GO SUCK FACE CIEL." I shouted, slamming my door behind me for emphasis.

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed at the awful memory, and shook my head to clear my thoughts. After that incident, I had locked myself up in my room for days, sulking. It sucked even more when I discovered my Itouch had gone missing, though I could've sworn it was in my back pocket. Eventually, Ciel threatened to stop leaving food at my door and forced me out of my self-made pity hole. But I haven't forgotten, no, I'll never forget! REMEMBER THE DITCHING! I glittered with mock determination, before letting out _another_ sigh and grabbing the book Ciel wanted off of a shelf. Not like I could really do much to protest, if I were to rank my existence here in the manor, I'd be on the same level as the cockroaches. I'd just have to plot my revenge slowly and patiently….

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the front door, and I ran to go get it.

"Welcome to-"I began, but I was cut off by an over-excited greeting.

"Danielle, nice to see you again dearie!" Madame Red said, walking past me with Lau following close behind.

Something was different though, Madame Red was dressed in an extremely fancy scarlet red dress, and Lau was looking pretty dang sexy in a tuxe-…I mean, Lau was in a tuxedo. I shook my head to clear it of any…"unnecessary" thoughts, and began to shut the door.

"Please wait!"

I stopped midway, and opened the door wide again to see Grell slowly, oh so _slowly_ dragging a large suitcase behind him. It was obvious he was struggling, and I stepped outside to help him. Sheesh, what could be so heavy about a suitcase, anyway?

"Grell, hurry it up! We don't have all day! Can't you be less incompetent?" Madame Red raged, making my ears ring.

"I'm sorry! Oh, I'm such a failure! I don't deserve this life! I don't deserve **anything!** I want to die! Just kill me now!" Grell sobbed, dropping the suitcase on the ground and falling to his knees.

At this point, I just ran out to bring the suitcase myself; Grell wasn't going to get anything done this way. Surprisingly enough, when I picked up the suitcase, it was actually quite heavy. But not so heavy that I couldn't carry it inside the mansion by myself. I placed the bag on the floor and looked up at Madame Red with a pleasant smile.

"I believe this bag is yours?" I asked sweetly, making a quick switch from 'Normal Danielle' to 'Professional butler like a boss Danielle'.

"It is." Madame Red smiled brightly, before contorting her face into a look of disappointment and loathing. "Grell, why can't you be like her?!" She yelled, the poor butler aforementioned still sobbing on the ground.

It might have been my imagination, but it seemed like Grell stopped self-hating for a moment to glare at me.

"Madame Red, you arrived earlier than expected."

I jumped in surprise, and turned to find Sebastian standing behind me, almost as if he had appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, well, I expect us to take quite some time getting ready. And I don't want to be late. Viscount Druitt is known for hosting fabulous events." She scoffed.

Wait, Viscount Druitt? That was tonight? Why wasn't I notified? Oh hell naw, they were planning to ditch me again. I glanced at Sebastian to test my theory, and when he caught my eyes he threw me one of his trademark smirks. Usually, I would assume he was smirking for some other reasons, maybe he had stolen my cats, but he knew I held a grudge. And what else does Sebastian enjoy doing other than ruining the lives of others?

"I don't think I was ever informed about an event tonight. I _will_ be accompanying you, right?" I asked, mainly directed to Sebastian.

"Well, Miss Danielle-" Sebastian turned to me, smiling brightly.

"Of course you will! Now Sebastian, go get Ciel ready!" Madame Red sighed, dragging Sebastian away with her suitcase in hand.

An awkward sounding cough caught my attention and I realized Lau was still standing by the door, smiling creepily. Grell had also begun to inch toward the door, looking as depressed as ever. Not really knowing what to do with the odd bunch, I bowed formally and ran off in the direction Madame Red had gone. Slowing to a walk later on, I realized one room had lights peeking out from underneath the door, and strange sounds seemed to be coming from the same room. As I neared the room, I could hear bits and pieces of the things being said.

"Ciel, you would look adorable!"

"No!"

"It's only for one night!"

"Young master…"

"I said no!"

Could it be? The infamous corset scene? The very heart and soul of the SebasCiel fandom? I froze to my spot and shook with excitement, lifting a hand to cover my mouth as I squealed out loud.

"Did you hear that?"

The door burst open, and Madame Red poked her head out the doorway, searching the hallway. Her eyes found me, and her face changed from suspicious to delighted.

"Danielle! Oh it's just you." She said, waving at me. "Come look at this dress I have for Ciel! Don't you think he would look so cu-"

"GET OUT!" Ciel roared, sending Madame Red flying out of the room, her suitcase following close behind. The door slammed behind her, and there was an awkward silence between us two.

The silence was broken as Madame Red opened her suitcase to peek inside. "He gets so mad, but he took the dress anyway." She muttered to herself, still smiling. Her head snapped back up almost as if she had just remembered something important, and she turned to me with sparkling eyes. "I have something for you too! I was planning on taking you with us no matter what my nephew said anyway." She chirped, grabbing my hand and dragging me into another empty room.

I was suspicious as she closed the door behind me; why wouldn't I be when I already knew she was part of the whole Jack the Ripper case? Plus, I still didn't like the way women were forced to dress in this era, and Madame Red's dress wasn't doing a good job of changing my opinion. I stared at her as she pulled something out, wondering what sort of monstrosity she would force me to wear. To my surprise, my breath escaped me when the full dress was revealed, not because I wanted to burn it with fire, but because I wanted to take a picture and keep the dress in my closet forever. The top was a pretty shade of sapphire blue, and the bottom was layered with shimmery material that reminded me very much of a peacock's feathers. Madame Red caught my reaction and simply smiled, looking motherly in a way.

"Now take this and go change." She said, handing me the dress and shoving me towards the bathroom.

I slipped out of my uniform, and quickly changed into the dress, ignoring the corset. Ah screw it, I have a bra anyway. I finished squeezing myself into the tight dress, and I took the time to admire myself in the mirror. Compared to Madame Red's, this dress was obviously more modest, the neckline being higher up and not as revealing. The front of the sapphire blue top was layered with emerald green frills made out of a thin sheer material. The sleeves of the dress rested loosely on my shoulders, much like Belle's dress of Beauty and the Beast, and the tight upper half seemed to support most of the dress. The same emerald green and sapphire blue on the top could be seen on the bottom in both the shimmery material and the plain silk-like cloth. I liked the dress, it was as exuberant and flamboyant as I was, and it satisfied my childhood desire to become a princess. Not like I still wanted to be one, but it still made me happy to look like one. My happy thoughts were cut short by a knocking on the bathroom door. I opened the door to reveal Madame Red, who was still shining brightly. She placed a pair of matching heels on the ground and stepped inside the bathroom.

"You look amazing darling! How I wish I had a daughter like you…" I noticed the light in her eyes fade a bit, before brightening again. "But never mind that! Do you like it?" She asked, returning to her motherly stance.

"Honestly, my lady, I love it." I said, for once smiling with all of my heart.

She clapped her hands together in glee, quickly turning me around to do my hair. A few twists and tugs later, she stuck something into my hair, and then squished me with a giant hug.

"So pretty!" She cooed. "I bet the others are ready too. Let's go meet up with them." She said, grabbing my hand once again and dragging me back to the front hall where Lau and Grell stood, forcing me to hastily switch out my shoes. As we neared the two men, she slowed down to a walking pace and let out a long sigh. "It really is the last day of the social season." She whined.

Lau noticed us and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "It seems tonight will be enjoyable?"

Madame Red and I walked further along so that we were standing to the side of Lau and Grell. Following not too close behind us were Ciel and Sebastian.

"If he suspects anything, then it is all over, understand?" Ciel hissed harshly from the shadows of the hallway. "We're not here to play so don't let your guard down." He stepped forward and his complete outfit was revealed in the light.

Everyone's faces changed as they took in the sight of the prideful Ciel Phantomhive in a frilly child's dress. Madame Red leaped forward to hug Ciel.

"So cute! Super cute!" She squealed, shaking Ciel around.

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!?" Ciel complained, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly!" Sebastian scolded with a mocking tone, stepping forward into the light to reveal his "disguise."

"Right!" Madame Red declared, priding herself for her victory. "Now to reveal the roles you'll play…"

**And I'll cut it off there~ :D** **After so long, I'm back! Revived from the dead~ HAHAHAH I'm sorry to skip over the corset scene, but that's only in the anime. I checked over the manga and not there :( Sorry you guys. And I got lazy at the end. Oh wells. Bonka is a lazy girl. No stopping that.**

**Okay, one thing I really want to bring to everyone's attention. Though my initial intention was to keep Sei a minor character in **_**this**_** story, something changed my mind. That something would be a picture of Sei, drawn by the amazing Black Michaelis, who's simply one hell of a friend. I highly advise you go to my profile and click on the link which leads to the picture :D**

**Another thing, I put up a poll on my profile and the question being asked is "*IF* it ever happened, would you support SeikatsuXDanielle as a pairing in Not Just A Dream? I'm not saying it will happen, just if I ever felt like making it happen" The poll is still up and running right now, but I would really like it if you left a review to answer. The choices are:**

**Yes, absolutely**

**Sure, but I wouldn't mind other pairings**

**No, I wouldn't**

**And please explain why you chose that answer :)**

**After a break last chapter, it's time I start up replies again :3**

**Abby-Flourite****: I was so proud of myself after updating :'D I missed me too XD Poor Danielle never really gets what she wants. Sorry for the long wait~**

**Invader Jillz****: YEAAAH! That deserves an epic high 5. –EPIC HIGH 5- Yep, there's so much stress to this life Bonka lives :'D Oh make sure you do, I want to see the videos :3 Oh have you posted it yet? It's been a while so :) Hasta la pasta~ Oh Hetalia update, my status at school got changed from Romano to Ze Awesome Prussia to the entire Bad Touch Trio xD Cuz I'm just that awesome**

**Tokiluv****: if you're still here and reading, here's the update~ I apologize for the long wait!**

**KeakaSenka****: Really? I actually felt relieved. I had so much trouble writing the Undertaker part, I decided to just scrap it, thus leading to Danielle getting kicked off XD I hope you're still here, sorry for the long wait!**

**AnimeRockzz****: That was just me 'kicking' out the writer's block X3 OHOHOHOHO What answer did you give yourself? Because even I don't know the answer. Yes, it took quite some effort, but we found each other in the end, and that's all that matters~ (BROMANCE)**

**VeryaTirananniel****: Here is the long-awaited Chapter 13 :D That's an awesome idea, and I would've written it, but I wanted to get to the Viscount Druitt part SO BAD X) Sorry. 4 years+ college :( I hope I didn't disappoint~**

**Dxlmao****: (Danielle says:) What are you talking about? D: I'm pretty darn amazing! (Bonka says:) I know that feeling XD**

**Black Michaelis****: Kamusta ka na Ate? :D Oh how I love the randomness of your reviews XD I don't know about Danielle, but I would so do that!...if I had the courage. If a guy as hot as Sebby (or Sei :3) was staring me down, I'm sure I would just melt and someone would have to mop up the sad lovesick Bonka puddle. Oh c'mon, everyone wants to annoy Sebby at least once! DanDan just took it a little too far. ONLY A LITTLE. Short chapter is short. *shrugs* I hope you have a wonderful day too X3 And thanks a lot for the picture, everyone I've shown it to absolutely LOVES IT!**

**Oreoz****: I do my best :)**

**Ichigo1508****: Thanks :) AHAHAH Everyone does I think. At least that's the kind of feedback I'm getting about it XD Ohgawhd, 11****th**** grade sounds so scary…..I've heard stories, and they weren't happy stories. I am the world's biggest procrastinator :'D Well, here's that chapter if you're still here~ I apologize for the long wait!**

**darkvampiregirl13****: XD I feel the same way, even though they're my own characters. Cuz that chick is crazy. That's why ;) Thanks :D**

**OneHellOfAKitsune****: I was sort of aiming to use it to explain that she was one of those fangirls who stayed inside in front of a computer screen. But not really in a serious definite way X) Hope that's okay.**

**AkariPhantomhive:**** XD A review is still a review~ I think I PM'd you already?**

**Lucy Phantomhive****: I try ;)**

**Elivira****: SO EVIL ;_;**

**Well, that's it I suppose~ I hope that all of my readers, and all of my reviewers continue to read and enjoy my story to the fullest! No matter how lazy and slow I get~ until next time~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A new year= A new chapter? Hey guys~ I'm sorry I'm so late, but I hope you all enjoyed your holidays~ Actually, I was planning to write a Christmas special, but I decided to just use it later, for a birthday thingie~ Oh well, enough ranting, onwards~**

**P.S. BakaAndCo: Moohahahaha :{D**

**I never have, and never will own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

[Danielle's POV]

I already knew what would happen next, so I let out a small yawn and started playing with the fabric of my dress. Of course, I did make sure I wasn't zoning out, and still listening. After all, I still need to know _my_ role in all of this. Madame Red began listing everyone's roles.

"Lau's role is my lover," Lau had his usual airhead-like expression on his face, only slightly nodding to acknowledge his role.

"Ciel is my niece from the countryside," Ciel continued seething, his slender arms crossed over his chest. Looking over at him, I was beginning to get a bit jealous over how good he looked in the dress. While I was busy getting jealous over a crossdresser, Madame Red continued listing roles.

"Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, and Grell can be as he is." Madame Red concluded, giving us all a bright smile.

It was odd, though. I didn't hear my name be mentioned, and I definitely didn't get a role. Maybe I missed it while I was staring at Ciel? I raised my hand, trying to get her attention, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Mada-"

"Why is my role as 'your niece'!?" Ciel complained, his face a light shade of pink.

_Jammit Ciel. _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. A sigh of frustration escaped my lips as I watched Madame Red explain her reasoning to Ciel. I let my mind wander away again, waiting for Madame Red to finish. Was it just me, or did this woman talk a lot? I was about to just give up and improvise a role when I noticed a different voice cut into the conversation.

"Did young master not say so before? To "use any means necessary?"" Sebastian said, his tone condescending, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Ciel didn't respond, but instead focused all of his hatred into a glare towards Sebastian. Sebastian simply smiled and extended a hand towards Ciel.

"Then shall we go? My lady?"

"Excuse me. Um, sorry to ruin the moment." I said, raising my hand and stepping forward. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me, his smile quickly disappearing. I let out a small laugh, giving everyone an apologetic smile "But, I have to ask. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Madame Red scoffed, giving me the idiot look. I stared back, confused, and getting kinda frustrated with her.

"Do whatever you want, honey! Your excuse is that you're a Phantomhive family friend, and that you're visiting England!" She cooed, letting out another laugh. "Enjoy your first party as a Phantomhive!"

I didn't respond, but I did give her the most "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" look I could muster. She was basically leaving me to my own improv skills; jeez, I didn't even pay attention in theater class. Madame Red continued smiling at me, and I gave her a weak smile back, along with a small laugh, followed by the silent "Woman, I'm going to murder you in your sleep if something goes wrong." Was it not obvious through all the past mishaps that leaving me to my own devices **was not a smart decision? **I glanced around the room, stopping to stare at each and every person, waiting for a response. No? Just gonna let Danielle goof around? Okay.

"Is that all? We really must get going." Sebastian urged, cutting into my thoughts.

"Yes, we are getting late." Ciel agreed, walking towards the door.

In a flash, Sebastian was ahead of her…I mean him, and he opened the door with an angelic smile. After Ciel stepped through, he turned towards the rest of us, that smile of his unchanging.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Madame Red cooed before turning around to bark at Grell. "See, Sebastian is a proper butler! Why can't you be like him?! And weren't you supposed to prepare the carriage?!" She screeched, her voice echoing loudly inside the mansion. I cringed in response, peeling a glove off my hand to massage my ear.

"Ah, yes! I'm sorry!" Grell apologized, bowing quickly before dashing out the open door ahead of Madame Red and I.

"Really, I don't know what goes through his head sometimes…" Madame Red groaned as she shook her head in frustration.

"It's quite alright. And I've already tended to the carriage, my lady." Sebastian said, bowing his head with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at Sebastian's façade, and watched as Madame Red continued drowning him with compliments. Eventually, she made her way out the door, leaving Lau and I behind with Sebastian. Before anyone else made a move, Lau wordlessly walked out towards the carriage, the airhead expression never leaving his face.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at me. The angelic smile had morphed back into his usual smirk, and I responded with a bright smile of my own. _This_ was the kind of situation I was used to.

"Hurry up, Sebby!" I yelled as I ran out the door, clutching the fabric of my dress's skirt in my hand. Behind me, I heard the door slam, and I laughed as I hopped into the carriage parked out front. Not too soon after, Sebastian slid in with a small smile, seemingly forced, and he threw a quick glare in my direction. I smirked victoriously and let my gaze settle out the window.

…_Later…_

I felt the carriage come to a stop and was pulled out of my daydreaming. Darn, it was a really good daydream. I would never have believed shirtless was a good look for-

"Um….we've arrived." Grell called out to us weakly from the front, cutting off my thoughts.

"Alright, so I assume we're all familiar with the plan?" Ciel murmured to everyone in the carriage. My guess was that he was trying to hide the "plan" from me.

"Of course!" Madame Red assured Ciel, laughing softly. She turned to me with a bright look in her eyes. "Now, Danielle, as soon as we get inside, you go off and enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Sure." I nodded, stretching in the small personal space I had while trying to avoid hitting someone.

At this moment, Grell opened the carriage door, and began helping people out of the carriage. I let out a small laugh when Sebastian completely ignored him, stepping down on his own, then turning around to help Ciel down. Oddly enough, Grell didn't even offer to help me down. He just stood by the side and watched me as I hopped down. Not like I really cared, but still, it was odd. Grell closed the door behind me, and we both hurried to catch up with the rest of the group. I followed them through the grand double doors, and my jaw literally dropped once I saw the inside. Thought it wasn't stuffed full of people, the main hall was a sea of colors created by everyone's outfits. There were tables placed around the hall, each one containing drinks and small treats, and the same drinks and treats were being offered by servants in suits. It looked so sophisticated. It looked so…Disney. A smile appeared on my face as I realized this scene would go perfectly into a Disney Princess movie, preferably starring Princess Ciel and Prince Sebastian. As I stood there, fantasizing my SebaCiel romance in my head, I didn't realize the group had already moved, and I ended up losing them in the crowd. Whoops. I glanced around in attempt to find them, but I gave up pretty fast. There were way too many people here. Suddenly, I felt a rumbling in my stomach, and it dawned on me that I was hungry. I headed towards one of the snack tables.

"Wow…" I murmured as I stared at the treats presented before me. Laid out across the table were little treats that all looked equally delicious. Of course, my eyes were mostly focused on the chocolate ones. I stood still for a while, not sure which one to eat first, and I didn't notice someone else walk up across the table.

"Oh hello."

Surprised, I looked up to discover that I was facing another person. He seemed to be around my age, though of course he was a few inches taller, with wavy, light brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed to be a shade lighter. He wore the usual black slacks, with an open black suit jacket revealing a scarlet vest and a black tie. After another few minutes of staring at him, I realized how creepy I was being him and flashed a bright smile.

"Good evening." I greeted back, slightly curtsying. He smiled back, looking almost relieved that I said something, and bowed.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked, making small talk as he surveyed the treats. I noticed him eyeing the chocolate treats as well, and I couldn't help but laugh at the childish expression on his face.

"Not sure, actually. I just arrived." Smiling, I grabbed the last chocolate cookie off the tray. Hurt was all over his face as he looked up at me, his lip slightly jutting out in a pout. "Relax; they're bound to bring out more soon." I teased, taking a bite. He went back to smiling at me, even laughing a bit.

"I'm here with my family. My name's David Cadogan. What is yours, my lady?" He formally bowed, making the "L" shape with his body so that he faced the floor. I quickly swallowed the last bite of the cookie, placing the dirty plate with the rest at the edge of the table.

"I'm a friend of the Phantomhives. My name is Danielle La Peña. Nice to meet you." I _tried_ to formally curtsey back. I tried.

Which is saying I failed.

I tripped over my own foot as I was moving it back, causing me to fall forward and use the table for support. Whoops. Again. Embarrassed and definitely blushing, I pushed myself back up, ignoring the heat radiating from my ears and cheeks and David's laughter.

"Ahem." I coughed awkwardly, mentally cussing myself out. And the table. Yes, I hated the table as well.

"Are you okay?" David asked, still laughing. He had a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter, but I could still hear it.

"Just fine, thank you." I scoffed, glaring at him as I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"Pfft, you remind me of my brother, Chauncey." His eyes widened, and he shook his head as if there was something wrong. "Sorry, I meant Chance. His name is Chance." He quickly corrected himself, almost as if he expected some sort of divine punishment for calling his brother Chauncey. "I apologize for my weird behavior. Would you like to look around?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied with a shrug, and I began to follow him through the giant mass of people. Wow, Viscount Druitt really knew how to throw a party. I followed him into what seemed to be the ballroom, considering there was music being played aloud and many people were dancing. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance?"

**MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm going to cut it off here because I'm a jerk. Oh hey, someone in the reviews wanted to know if Sei would dance with Danielle. Huehuehuehuehue~ Guess you guys are going to have to wait, huh? Who's ready for a fat A/N :D YEAH!**

**First of all, I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! I know everyone doesn't celebrate the same holidays, but it's still a festive time of year though! And a New Year as well! So many things to be happy about! And just wanted to say that I'm so glad I wrote this story. Not just because I have fun doing it, but because I have amazing readers like you guys. Seriously, at times when things get tough, it always brightens my day to go through the reviews I've gotten on this story. I may sound conceited, but really, I don't think this story would even be here without you guys. I wrote this to be enjoyed, and I'm so glad it's doing its purpose! And yeah, it's not just the reviews, it's the stats too. Even when you don't review, it still makes me happy to know that you read this. So yeah, to top it all off, I love you guys, and I hope you stick around~ (Ha-ha Bonka is a dork with too many feels. I know. Can you guys believe English isn't my first language? XD Fun fact.)**

**Second, I am SO sorry for the late update. Really sorry. But I hope you can understand that I'm really busy, so please be patient. I try to update every break though! So expect the next chapter around March…yeah…sorry..**

**And third, the reviews. I am so excited to review these; they make me so happy :)**

**BakaAndCo: Thank you, Chauncey. No, I don't possess a very welcome. Lies, bro, I know you just skimmed it XD you…You sadden me so much. -_-**

**Darkvampiregirl13: Hi :D Well, you're the first reviewer of chapter 13 XD Mr. Baka up there reviewed a different chapter. I didn't realize that, huh. I actually like the number 13 so I don't see any bad luck coming with it. XD NO. I'm keeping Sei. 5ever. Aw, I'm thankful to know such an amazing person!**

**Nakomy01: Thanks :) It's okay :D I don't even remember the passwords to most of my things. This is why the "Remember me" button is my friend.**

**Tokiluv: Thank you :) Yeah, I voted that too XD Voting on my own polls, just because I can. **

**Nudge819: I hope you stick around then! Oh that reminds me to switch to Ciel's POV. Thanks XD**

**Cheshiresapprentice: It's still up! I don't plan on taking it down anytime soon. YES! Hetalia for the win. *proud to be a Hetalian***

**KeakaSenka: Thanks~ and it's my pleasure to update :D **

**Lucy Phantomhive: Thank you :D I'm just gonna correct you and say it's "Danielle" 'kay? X)**

**Echo andalice: I'm not really sure, but it wasn't in the chapter I was flipping through. Thanks :) I try my best!**

**Dxlmao: XD Oh yes, that's a ship that sails itself.**

**ICan IWill: Really? OH NO :( DON'T DIE. I'M SORRY. TAKE THIS UPDATE. TAKE IT AND LIVE! Sebastian might take your soul o_o**

**Animeuwu: "cute and romantic" EXCUSE ME FRIEND! This story is very manly. It oozes testosterone. XD Jk Thank you very much~**

**AMBERIVY: Here, I wrote another chapter :D Do I please you? :D**

**Black Michaelis: Thanks for the Twitter motivation, pare! How are you on this fine day? …It's okay, you can cuddle your new kitty friends and read them this story X) Except you might wanna stay quiet during chapter 9. I LIKE THAT PLAN. YES, GATHER THE GIRAFFES. Uh I'm lazy too. You ARE really amazing! Busy life? Pare, I understand your feels. NO THE GRIAFFES ARE MY FRIENDS D: Of course, who else would be my ate? XD Bye~**

**AnimeRockzzz: Yes, I have! I know, I'm so sorry I made you wait! I AM SO SORRY IF I PM YOU LATE. I BLAME FF'S WONKY SYSTEM.**

** .Tragedist: Thank you very much~ :D**

**Harietty: I try to keep it awesome!**

**Mathea2005: Really? I'm happy that you do. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Amberivy: Wait wait wait XD Are you the same AMBERIVY from the guest review?**

**Invader Jillz: …Whoops. Out of Character then. Teehee? Hahaha, Sweden. Do you have a Finland? ;) I'm still waiting for that link by the way! Oh and I put up a Hetalia drabble series! With only one chapter XD Ugh, stress is evil. I hope you enjoyed your holidays as well! Hasta la pasta!**

**Ichigo1508: Yay! I love seeing familiar names! Yep :D I chose that one myself actually, because I love multi-shipping.**

**VeryaTiranniel: XD It's ok. I am the Queen of Lazy. You did? Ehehe I like that chapter as well :3 I hope you liked this one~**

**Xxxbribriturnerxxx: YES. I LOVE MY STALKERS. THAT is the most amazing idea ever. Why am I not as creative as you? Praise for your creative genius. You are? I'll check it out later then! I'll try! :D**

**AnimeQueen122: Whoa. For real? This is actually one of your favorites? Oh gee. I don't it deserves that kind of title X3 Thanks so much! I try hard! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Dark Angel of Life: Oh ok :'D Here's chapter 14. But um…I kinda…can't type when I'm tied up. *struggles* Nor can I breathe… *gasp* x_x Please untie me?**

**Anime-manga-lover-11: NO :( This story is manly! REALLY manly! It has a moustache and everything! JK XD And there's no pairing. Feel free to ship what you want! And…well you can use your imagination for that last one ;)**

**Wow, you guys. I love you all so much X) And remember this story is manly. Very manly. XD Anyway, I hope all my readers and reviewers enjoyed it, and I hope that you continue to read it! Bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's March; I can taste the update. Oh oh, who's excited to find out who Danielle dances with? =u= Also, a Happy Belated Birthday to AnimeRockzzz! Hope it was the best!**

**Oh my god, this is waaay too short. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. How about I take requests, and I will write stories for everyone who leaves a review? That sounds good. So yeah, first 10 reviews on this chapter get one shots. Any pairing, any category.**

_**Notice: **_**I've recently put up a story called "Do You Hear the Music?" and I highly recommend that everyone read it. Reviews are very much appreciated! I really want feedback on that story.**

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler doesn't belong to me, fanfiction pricks.**

[Danielle's POV]

"Excuse me, would you care to dance?"

I froze, not sure whether I should turn around or not. The voice didn't seem familiar at all.

"Chauncey!" David suddenly turned around, the more "sophisticated" air he had around him before completely gone, revealing his childishness.

I turned around to face "Chauncey" and it didn't take long for me to realize that this was David's brother, Chance. With the exception of him being about my height instead of taller, he closely resembled his brother, the same brown hair styled differently and the same caramel brown eyes squinting into a glare at David.

"So, I assume you're Chance, David's younger brother?" I asked, extending my hand for him to shake. This was me still trying to seem sophisticated. Trying…and probably failing.

I was surprised when Chance's glare deepened, and he let out some sort of hissing sound.

"I'm Chance Cadogan, David's _**older **_brother." He said, glaring at David as he shook my hand. Suddenly, his expression changed to that of a pleasant gentleman. "You never answered my question, young lady. Would you like to dance?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but why me? We don't know each other at all…" I trailed off, waiting for some sort of explanation. I mean, as much as I liked making friends, I'm not really one to trust strangers. Plus, I don't dance, if that little incident with the table said anything about my footwork.

"For one, I saw you holding an _actual _conversation with my brother, which means you aren't a money-chasing twat like most of the others here at this party." He explained, scoffing as he glanced around the room. I looked around too; if anyone had heard him, they weren't showing any signs that they did. I turned back to Chance, but he cut me off before I could respond.

"Oh Chance, you're a Cadogan! Do tell us about what you plan to do in the future! I bet you're rolling in money! Do you happen to have a fiancé? Dear me, I happen to be unwedded as well!" Chance batted his eyelashes, speaking in a falsetto voice.

I couldn't help but laugh as he mocked the partygoers; it was nice meeting another teenager who wasn't a revenge-crazed sadist with a demonic and attractive butler. For some odd reason, it actually seemed to lift a weight off my shoulders. As Chance continued to mock the "twats" this time with David joining in, the song ended and the crowd in the middle of the room began to dissipate.

Through the crowd, I noticed a very familiar pink dress bent over on the ground, surrounded by a dark purple aura. I instantly recognized it as Ciel, and glanced over to the left to see Sebastian bent over with a somewhat worried expression on his face. If I could just cut across the crowd, I could easily join them, though I would have to cut in Viscount Druitt's flirting. Ah, I could-

"Danielle?"

My head whipped around, and I realized that Chance and David were still here, both of them sporting confused looks. Chance had his eyebrow raised, and David's head was tilted. I had somehow tuned them out in the midst of their conversation without noticing it.

"Oh, I just saw the Phantomhive family across the dance floor…" I trailed off as I stared back to where Ciel was, and groaned inwardly when I recognized Viscount Druitt standing in front of her, err, him.

"I assume you want to join them?" Chance said, smiling kindly. I turned back to the duo, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah, we have been keeping you here." David mused, nodding to himself.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'll-"I started, but was cut off by a commotion in the middle of the ballroom.

The murmurs of the other party guests echoed throughout the grand ballroom, blurring together and becoming hard to understand. Of course, being the dedicated fangirl that I am, I already knew what was happening, without having to fight my way through the mass of people that was gathering at the center. On the flip side, I knew that this was a sign. A sign telling me "Jammit Danielle, you missed your chance at the action," while still looking good in a masquerade mask and suit.

"Now that the party is at its height…allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen here…an illusion that makes use of this closet." Sebastian spoke with distinct diction and clarity, even pausing for dramatic purpose like an entertainer would. Exactly like a professional. He gestured to a closet-on-wheels that had somehow managed to appear behind him out of nowhere. He averted his gaze to find Lau in the crowd, and then called him out.

"Sir, if you please. Would you be so kind as to lend a hand?"

Lau pointed to himself, looking a bit shocked. He quickly changed his expression, smiling as if he knew exactly what was happening.

"Me? Very well." Lau chuckled, nodding at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded back, mirroring Lau's smile.

"And now I shall enter... this _plain, ordinary closet._" Sebastian stressed the last words, making it oh so clear that the closet was normal. I rolled my eyes; normal closet, big whoop.

"Once I have made my way into the closet, sir, please secure it tightly with this chain." Sebastian grinned as he handed Lau a chain, as thick as an edition of Webster's Dictionary. I was beginning to see how the crowd was so entertained, but meh. My eyes followed Sebastian as he walked to a wall decorated with swords; rather _sharp_ looking swords.

"Then please employ these swords…" He pulled a sword down, before smacking it on the door of the closet with a loud 'THUMP' "…**to pierce the closet.**"

That order got a response from the crowd, their murmurs growing louder by the second.

Sebastian handed the first sword to Lau, smiling as he announced to the crowd "I shall return alive from its skewered recesses. There are no tricks involved. I hope you enjoy this unique illusion."

"Not to be attempted at home." I murmured under my breath, using my best infomercial voice.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" My mocking was cut short by a loud yell, and I looked up to see Lau furiously stabbing the swords into the closet with no restraint whatsoever. He looked like a madman.

About twenty swords later, Lau stopped, wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked towards the crowd with a smile on his face, as if he were proud of himself.

"I suppose that will do. Well, what do you say? Is he still alive?" Lau questioned the crowd, his tone teasing and playful.

Before anyone could respond, Sebastian emerged from the closet unscathed, smiling and sparkling. The crowd roared with applause and cheers.

Impressive, but all too familiar for me.

I sighed, turning back to David and Chauncey, figuring I might as well hang out with my new friends since I couldn't get myself any action. Sadly, I discovered that they were as mesmerized by Sebastian as everyone else. Another sigh escaped my lips, and I glanced over the crowd, hoping to find some other form of amusement. Instead, I found something much more interesting, at least to me anyway. The curtain at the other end of the ballroom, right behind where Ciel and Viscount Druitt had stood, fluttered, almost as if someone had pushed it aside and then let it go.

I recognized my chance, and quickly made my way across the hall without a second glance at my new friends. As much fun as they had been, they were too mesmerized by Sebastian and Lau's idiotic antics to notice anything anyway. I reached the curtain and paused, my hand outstretched to pull it aside.

What was waiting behind the curtain?

Was Ciel still there, or had the Viscount dragged him off already? Or what if there were minions in there cleaning up, and they capture me as well? There were way too many answers to one simple question.

So I pulled the curtain aside, and opened the door.

**Haha, I was kidding up there though. April Fools! You don't get one shots. Well, maybe you will because I like you, but most likely not. But I would still love to get reviews.**

**Sorry for the length! Too short in my opinion.**

**Black Michaelis: ATE CHUGGIE! I get to reply to you first! YAAAAAAAAAY! Okay, here I go. Good day to you :D Eeeehh, I guess you could call him a cutie. ****Yes he should ****Nah that would be a bad thing to do. But we can punish him some other way. LET LOOSE THE GIRAFFES! Jammit, Ate Chuggie, you can't take my word D: HIS NAME IS Ca-….uhhhh…actually I forgot. Is it Codman? O_o Sssh, Danielle and the Table are actually going through marriage counseling. But that's a secret. I am doing lovely, and I'm starting to get jealous of your fluffy kitties :3 IT'S OKAY. THE ELEPHANTS ARE STILL ON MY SIDE. Hope you have a nice day~**

**RandomCitizen: It's okay, my readers are too charming to do such a thing~ you are so right, hm, I wonder why…**

**Tokiluv: XD Aw, honey, it's okay, here's Chapter 14!**

**Amber Nikole Leigh: *holds this up like it's Simba***

**Jestie Uchiha: Updated for your entertainment!**

**Amberivy: Oh well. Whoops, my hand slipped?**

**ICan IWill: Yay! Oh would you now? Perhaps I'll send a certain Claude over then~ I seriously doubt you guessed right! Jessayin'**

**Abby-Flourite: THANK YOU. Yes, feel the manliness. Woot, well, now you can wait until March~**

**BakaAndCo: Sadly, I think he's over it now. Let him review this one, 'kay? Haha, sure you did. Liar. You won't, this is a work of fiction. XD yes, yes, I know.**

**Anime Hottie Lovah: W-what? But…I worked really hard to make it long-ish… :( I hope you enjoyed it though!**

**Xxxbribriturnerxxx: Not really, I know I've seen better. But I'm so glad you think so! Yeessss, my precious stalker, stalker is my preciousssss. Fusososososo~ Also, to your request about Madame Red, I'm not sure if I can exactly save her, considering she's a major character death, ****but I can fiddle around and see what I can do, 'kay? Let's see how this goes…**

**Tohru15: Merci**

**SaraTheAngelic: Aw, you're**** so sweet! Thanks so much! I get where you're coming from, I'd probably just freeze, hyperventilate, and then pass out. WHOA KPOPPER! Are you for real? I tried to learn Hello, Ring Ding Dong, and Lucifer, but I failed every single time :( Thanks again, sweetie~**

**FictionalCrazeGirl: And I love you! Thanks buddy! I hope you enjoyed this one~**

**Invader Jillz: I'm pretty proud of myself! Um, your link isn't working; can you just give me your account name? I'll find you guys, promise! Chapter 2? Nice; keep working hard at it, friend! Hard work really pays off! Hahaha it's a very weak cliffhanger :) Ta ta~**

**SeraphinaTaisho: Chapter 9 is a lot of people's favorite chapter. I wonder why~ oh, it's okay, really! That's how I read. Yeah, I'm a Filipino through and through! Accent and everything XD Aw, you're really nice! And yeah, that's kind of my goal when I writ. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words, right? Well then, a thousand words can paint a beautiful picture! Ew, that didn't sound too good. And well, I post like…once a month, maybe? But I don't quit writing, that's for sure! And I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**P. Ageha: Perhaps, I let the reader decide things like that. *winks lamely* Indeed, most inanimate objects are worthy of hatred. And this is me sneaking an update on the last day of March!**

**darkvampiregirl13: Maybe she was, friend. The world may never know :D YES LAUGHTER, LAUGHTER IS GOOD. I shall make the world laugh one day. *Dramatic look into the sunset* One day… That is seriously the best bow fail ever. "Oh hello I am-"And then just fall over and roll around for a while XD Are you serious? Your writing is amazing and I just feel breath taken when I read your writing!**

**bored411: Yay! I always love new readers, they make me feel warm inside. Like fresh cookies and hot chocolate on a cold day. And thank you so much! I hope you weren't let down by this chapter. *scuttles away awkwardly* **

**AnimeRockzzz: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, buddy! Thanks! And poor Danielle, being victimized so often XD and no way, I bet you my imagination is ten times smaller than yours. OH REALLY? HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! *goes to add that on top* Also, I am so sorry for the inconsistency of my PMS. I am a bad person.**

**ichigo1508: Thanks, I'm still writing it, thankfully! :'D I'm a lazy bum.**

**Neko 97: I tried. *sad face***

**Guest: My secret is that I am actually an alpaca.**

**maddie24clover: Updated, and thanks! She's based off of the general fangirl so I hope my readers can relate at least a little.**

**DDerby95: Thank you very much! *blushes for eternity* and whoa hold up, HELLO DANIELLE! Maybe this will be your future~ well, we'll all have to wait and see what I do, because even I don't know! Oh my gosh, I need to do that. I SWEAR IT!**

**Katella: Haha, oh good old Chapter 9. Yes, yes, I hope I've ruined cake and nightstands for all of you.**

**Kipakat: That wasn't weird at all. Actually, I think it's kind of cute~ *heart hands***

**Christina/Guest: Christina, I know it's you so I really don't need to call you guest. You weirdo with your Sebastian/Dani ship. **

**Guest: Ah, so many guests I hope you're all the same one… Okay so to answer your question, I'm assuming he wants to have the crack in his possession because that way, he can "sell it" underground, and then arrest the clients who are buying. That's my guess.**

**Sebbyciellover: Haha, you lost the bet! Do I get money now? :D Jk, I hope you enjoyed it though!**

**As always, I hope my readers and reviewers all enjoyed the chapter, and I wish to see you all again next chapter! Until then! G'bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, after a long and stressful second semester of school, I've returned! Please enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I'll be updating more often this summer.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, and I never will. **

[Danielle's POV]

I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. Then again, to put it into perspective, selling young women on the black market doesn't exactly have a nice ring to it. I stepped forward and let the curtain close behind me as I investigated the hallway I was standing in. Unlike the rest of the house, which was grand, brightly decorated, and inviting, this hallway was dark, ominous, and slightly scary. Oddly enough, there weren't any guards around, leaving me free to do whatever I wanted.

Problem was: I didn't exactly _know_ what I wanted to do. There were five doors in total; two to my right, two to my left, and one at the very end of the hall. All I knew was that behind one of the doors in this hallway, there was an underground auction for young women, and behind another, Ciel was probably being drugged to kingdom come and back. So as far I knew, two out of the 5 doors were dangerous. I moved towards the door closest to me on my right, taking slow, cautious steps. I had my hand on the doorknob when I heard voices from behind the door.

"Boss, do you need us to put her with the others?" The voice seemed unfamiliar, and I pressed my ear to the door to get a better listen.

"I'd rather you not. This little robin will be our big opener!" Viscount Druitt's voice was unmistakable, and I realized the topic of their conversation was Ciel.

There was a stretch of silence, and I leaned in harder, almost putting all of my weight on the door. But the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer warned me of someone planning to open the door, and I began to panic. If they caught me, I'd most definitely be in trouble. And something told me that playing dumb wouldn't be my saving grace this time. I hurriedly opened the door right next to me, shutting it just as the other door opened. The room I hid in was pitch-black, and my eyes were slow to adjusting, but I could clearly hear the voices in the hall.

"What was that?" The stranger seemed dangerously close to my door, and I worried that he'd open it out of curiosity.

"What was what?" Viscount Druitt mused, his voice sounding farther away compared to his partner in crime. I would have sighed in relief, but the other one was still nearby.

"Something made a noise. I think it came from in here…" His words trailed off, and I noticed the doorknob jiggle. The sigh I had meant to release got caught in my throat.

"I'm sure it was a harmless little hummingbird. They should be waking up right around now. We wouldn't want to bother them, now would we? Now come on, our precious robin should be on stage before the guests arrive."

The sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away echoed, and I let myself breathe that sigh of relief of I was holding in. But I couldn't help but wonder what Viscount meant by the hummingbirds waking up. As I began to wander the room I was in, I couldn't shake the thought I was missing something.

Then it hit me. Literally.

My face and the answer I was looking for made a loud CLANG when they came into contact, and I stepped back to rub at my throbbing nose.

"Well, that hurt." I muttered, squinting in an attempt to figure out what I'd run into. A figure began to take shape, and my eyes widened as I made out what it was. A giant birdcage, towering at least a foot over my head, and about as wide as I could stretch my arms. And it didn't end there. There was something, no, _someone_ inside it.

"Hello?" I crouched down, reaching my arm through the bars to poke the body inside. "Hey, are you alright in there?" I continued like that for a while, stopping only when I heard a groan.

"What is it? Do I really need to be bothered so late…" The voice belonged to a girl, and she paused, probably realizing her situation. "…at night? Where am I?"

"I'll try to help as best as I can. What do you last remember?"

"I…I met Viscount Druitt and he took me this room and there was this _smoke _a-and then that's it." She stammered, her voice wavering as if she were unsure of herself. I couldn't blame her; she was probably thinking she would just get laid, not kidnapped. I stepped back to think, my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I could hear that one girl muttering, but…hadn't Druitt used the plural **hummingbirds?**

Suddenly, things started to click together. But first, I needed to test my theory. With my arms outstretched, I made my way through the darkness, feeling around for the familiar chill of metal bars. And step by step, I uncovered more and more birdcages. I noticed that not all of them were filled, but at least half of them were. Somewhere along the way, I lost count, but there were at least 6 girls in that room, not including me. And Druitt was right; they were all beginning to wake up.

I'm not sure why, but I began to panic. How would I be able to calm all these girls at once? I'd have to be heard by all of them, and at that point, they'd surely disrupt the auction going on. The only safe point would be Sebastian's arrival, meaning I had to keep them quiet until then.

Wait, why was I even taking responsibility? There was nothing stopping me from bailing last minute and just running back out onto the dance floor. I could blend into the crowd, find David and Chauncey, and everything would seem normal. But for some reason, I felt compelled to stay and be a part of it. As I was contemplating escape, I completely forgot about the waking girls and before I knew it, various voices were popping up throughout the room.

"Where am I?"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Who are you people?!"

The voices were getting frantic, and I ran around blindly in the dark trying to calm them all. The fact that I couldn't tell where I was going thanks to my rush wasn't helping much. Not only that, but my stamina was running out. It was becoming obvious that my speed had been cut in half (and not like I was a fast runner to begin with), and my breath had been reduced to short puffs. Kinda like my body was saying "Hey, remember how not fit you are?"

"Look, if you all would please just calm down and-"I was cut off by a chorus of muffled screams. At first, I feared the worst, thinking that someone had snaked their way into the room without me knowing, and as silencing the girls, but I realized the screams were muffled by the _walls._

Sebastian was here.

As the screams began to quiet down on the other side of the wall, I noticed things were oddly silent on my side. I turned to the girls, who I knew would be focused on the wall. Seriously, who wouldn't be? Tortured screams aren't an eye-catcher?

"Ok, I'm sure you all heard that. Soon enough, the Scotland Yard will be here to free you. I don't have the power to do anything, so your only choice is to wait. Does everyone understand?" I spoke clearly; making sure my voice could fill the room. There were slight murmurs of affirmation, and that's when I decided to take my leave. It would be a little bit too suspicious if I ended up stuck at Druitt's place; I obviously wouldn't be able to catch a ride on the flying Michaelis with Ciel. So I began my search for Madame Red and Lau in the gigantic crowd.

**[Extra]**

"Danielle, go fetch the paper."

I looked behind my shoulder at the kid, sighing heavily. I was already told to sweep the floors by Sebastian, and God knows how many _floors_ there are to sweep in the entire mansion.

"Isn't that Sebastian's job?" I complained, turning back around to continue sweeping.

"I'm not in the mood to bicker today. Hurry and fetch the paper." Ciel commanded, walking out of the room without another word or even another glance.

I groaned, rolling my eyes as I stored away the broom in the closet.

"I'm not in the mood to _bicker._" I said, mimicking Ciel's oh-so-arrogant tone of voice. I scoffed, rolling down the sleeves of my shirt and grabbing my tailcoat, which I'd gone through the effort of hiding away for cleaning's sake. "Well, I'm not in the mood to go outside and grab you frikkin' newspaper, but I guess I'm just gonna have to be disappointed. Who even uses bicker anymore?" I muttered to myself angrily, sticking out my tongue at Ciel's office door as I passed by.

I pushed open the front door, holding it open as I scanned the front porch. It took me a while to realize that there was no possible way for there to be a newspaper on the porch, _because there was a gate at the front of the property._

And I'd have to walk up there just for a newspaper.

Another sigh escaped my lips, and I hung my head in exhaustion. My feet still hurt from running around in heels all night last night, let alone scouring Druitt's entire mansion for Lau and Madame Red. Repeatedly muttering a few choice words, I slowly made my way to the front gate, finding a variety of things to be mad at.

Stupid rock.

Stupid tree.

Stupid gate.

Without opening the gate, I glanced around through the bars, and was absolutely heartbroken when I couldn't find the newspaper. At that point I was exhausted _and_ irritated.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Looking for this?"

I let out a squeak of surprise, turning around to find Sei holding up the newspaper.

"Yes, yes I am." I said, snatching the newspaper out of his hand. While I was glaring at him with the force of a great typhoon, I noticed that his usual snazzy clothes were replaced by an even snazzier (and very well-fitting) suit. "Going somewhere?" I raised an eyebrow, snickering.

"Actually," Sei pulled out his IPhone, glancing at it before stuffing it back into his pocket. "I have a meeting in 15 minutes. I just came by to drop something off."

"And that something is Ciel's newspaper? You're a newspaper boy?" I laughed, holding up the newspaper in my hand.

"Something like that." Sei shoved something into my chest, and I could just _feel_ the THUD. "Actually, this is paperwork. For you. It's due by my next meeting, but I think you have time. Have fun, butler girl." He smirked, before he disappeared into thin air, leaving me with what seemed to be a literal ton of paper.

Flipping through the packet, I couldn't help but scowl. There had to be at least 30 pages in this thing. I stuffed it under the newspaper and went back inside the mansion, stopping by my room to drop off the paperwork. I'd seen Ciel drinking his breakfast tea with Madame Red and Lau in the dining room, so I made a U-turn all the while forcing a smile on my face.

"Your paper, sir." I placed the paper in front of Ciel, and then made my way to the back of the room where Sebastian stood.

"I could have sworn paper duty was your job, Sebastian." I whispered.

"And I do believe I told you to sweep the floors. Seems we were both wrong, weren't we?" Sebastian murmured back, keeping his eyes on Ciel.

I rolled my eyes, returning my gaze to Ciel. As expected, he had a fit as soon as his eyes met the headline.

"What's the meaning of this?! Viscount Druitt didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel exclaimed, his eyes wide with disbelief.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself, because I already knew how this was going to go down.

"Sebastian, organize the list."

Sebastian nodded, his hand placed over his heart. "Of course." He left the room, and I noticed the small smirk tugging at his lips.

I glanced over at the newspaper Madame Red held, and I gasped when I made out the title of one of the articles.

"**Cadogans Found Dead, Carriage Destroyed."**

"Madame Red, could I read that real quick?" I asked, pointing at the paper.  
"Oh sure." She responded, sounding confused. I walked over to her and took the paper, reading the back article. "Why, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on my shoulder, sounding genuinely troubled.

"The Cadogans…the entire family is dead. Another carriage crashed into theirs on their way home from the party last night." My voice cracked just a little bit; my mind filled with the few memories I had of David and Chauncey.

"Carriage crashes are common. Though it is unfortunate to lose such a powerful family, I don't see why that pertains to you?" Ciel commented, staring at me as he took a sip from his tea.

"I met the brothers. They were nice guys." I sighed, putting the paper down. As emotional as this was, they _were_ just minor characters. They'd never even made an appearance in the anime or manga.

"You seem to know a lot of young men with money on their names." I suppressed my urge to glare; I could swear he was accusing me of something. There was an awkward stretch of silence, and then Ciel broke it. "There's some cake in the fridge. You can have that and the day off." He sighed.

"Really? Thanks!" I didn't bother with formality as I burst into the kitchen, searching the fridge for the cake. However, I couldn't find it anywhere.

"I think I ate that cake." Lau said, loud enough for me to hear in the kitchen.

Damnit Lau.

**And that marks the end of Chapter 16! (Ugh way too tired to edit) I'm sure most of you have been waiting a while, and for that I apologize. So a rather long update should make up for it? Maybe? And all reviews will be responded to via PM, just to make it easier (****for me****.) I hope that all of my readers enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to keep reading! Until next time!**


End file.
